The Great Wars of the World
by Draconsis
Summary: *IMPORTANT NOTE* 4th Apr - The Byakko Seishi navigate the underground labyrinth of Kotozukeru Shrine! What horrors await? From the Court intrigues of the Hokkan palace to Thieving rings in Sairo's Lower City... a new legend is about to unfold!
1. Chapter 01: &::Flowers of the Sands::& P...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"……" Speech

(……) Authors Notes/ Comments

[……] Thoughts

((……)) Sounds

*……* Actions/Emotions

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Fushigi Yuugi Belongs to Watase Yuu]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Draconsis Presents:**

**A Draconsis Fanfiction**

**The Great Wars of The World**

**[Chapter 01 – Prologue]**

__

__

__

__

__

It has been 100 years in the shi jin ten chi no sho since Fushigi Yuugi.

The four sacred gods have long since been summoned. Over the years while they remained in the mortal realm, strife found its way into their hearts, so that god turned on god, and country upon country. The continuous battles ripped the earth apart. Mountains fell, and rivers and lakes dried up. The god's internal strife was tearing the realm of the four gods apart. Now that world's only hope is send the guardians back to their place in the stars. But to do that would require the Seishis and the Mikos…most of which are dead…

But in such a hostile world, and without their god's aid, can the seishi even _suvive_ in the realm of the four gods? 

Plus, a seishi's power is derived from their god. How can the seishi use an immortal's powers against itself? 

Such a feat has never been attempted before in all of history. Will the seishi succeed?  Or will they just doom themselves and their countries? 

To send a god back also means going against the god itself…


	2. Chapter 02: &::Flowers of the Sands::& A...

I'm backies! This is a _serious_ fiction now…so I'm gonna use a lot of nice big words! *Pause* Gonna is not a word, was it? Oops. ^_^;;; Anyway, I'm gonna … **going to **have many nice original characters. And I mess around with the characters a lot. This is going to be so much **fun**! 

_Seishi shrink away in horror._

Aw… come on, I'm not *that* bad.

As a vague note, I'm a big fan of word art. **Not** the computer program. You know…stuff like this -- ^_^, -*title*-

Names are also written in Japanese style, with the surname in front and the given name at the back.

The original name of the fiction sounded much nicer in Japanese, which is _Sekai-juu Taisen_. Heck, it even sounds better in Chinese! Which is _shi jie zhong da zhan_. I am amazed. My best language by far is English. And I can't translate the title nicely from Chinese, which is my second language and mother tongue, or even Japanese in which I have no formal learning. I am stunned.

I am also stunned that I have written an author's note in perfect, proper English.

RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! THE WORLD IS ENDING!

~Draconsis

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"……" Speech

(……) Authors Notes/ Comments

[……] Thoughts

((……)) Sounds

*……* Actions/Emotions

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Fushigi Yuugi Belongs to Watase Yuu]

[I do not own the Anastasia Soundtrack]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Draconsis Presents:**

**A Draconsis Fanfiction**

**The Great Wars of The World**

**~ Flowers of the Sands Arc / _Sabure no Hana Enko _~**

**[Chapter 02 – At The Beginning]**

__

__

__

I'll be there 

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_~Anastasia Soundtrack – At The Beginning_

~-=*[^]*=-~

Seven girls lounged around on the various roller chairs that dotted the Nanyo  High Computer Lab. Five were glued to their computer screens, while another listened to music, and the last did splits on the floor.

"Ooh, lookie! A new Fushigi Yuugi site!" cried one of the girls who was using the computers. She turned around to jab one of her friends.

Her friend blinked sleepily before turning around to see what the girl was jabbering about. The others, however, paid no attention to the two fanatics.

The computer in use began to flash madly with a blinding white light, just as the first tremors of an earthquake reached the computer lab.

The second tremor came before any of the girls had time to react. A massive crack developed in the ceiling, and before any of them could call out, 2 tons of concrete and architecture fell onto them.

Three hours later, the rescuers verdict was that all seven were killed on impact. None could have survived, and indeed none did.

That was the first of the earthquakes that rocked in world in 2002.

~-=*[^]*=-~

The Empress of Sairo sighed. Her son would finally be able to return from Hanasaru village, where he had been sent to keep him safe from the continuous wars that had torn apart the once glorious nation of Sairo. A truce had just been agreed upon between the four countries, declaring that there would be no wars for two years. 

[_*Sigh* Two short years…_]

The past years had been hard on her. After her husband had died, she had personally insisted on overseeing the country. And when the great wars had started, she had been in charge of deciding the strategies that Sairo would use against It's enemies.

[_At least the Wars have been stopped for a while. Maybe we can come to an agreement before they are started again…_]

She smiled in anticipation of seeing her child again. 

[_Byakuya-chan should be around 18 now…I really must try to find him a wife…_]

She summoned a guard and told him to get her carriage ready. She would like to visit her people, the common people of Sairo. 

[_After all, a leader isn't a leader if he or she doesn't know what shape her followers are in…_]

~-=*[^]*=-~

Hokori Kokuro weaved through the crowd in the market place, lugging an empty basket alongside. 

[_This is the only place where my height is useful…sheesh…being short is such a pain…_] 

Kokuro ducked as a woman waved her hand about, bargaining over the price of a fish, narrowly avoiding being hit. A flare of hostile _ki_ from the rooftop alerted her, and Kokuro looked upwards, using her hand to shield her eyes from the hot midday sun.

A man covered in head to toe with black caught her attention. The only things visible were a pair of sky blue eyes. 

Another shopper jabbed her in side and she lost track of where that mysterious person had gone. Her thoughts turned back to the more immediate task for her. 

[_I hate grocery shopping…_]

"MAKE WAY FOR THE EMPRESS OF SAIRO!!!"

[_The Empress of Sairo! Cool…_]

Kokuro turned in the direction from where the voice had come, grocery shopping totally forgotten.

~-=*[^]*=-~

The Empress of Sairo, Tora Hikaru, glanced out of her covered palanquin. The commoners were doing quite okay, even though there was a war raging on. The food stalls were still selling a diverse selection of things, and the market was rather crowded. 

[_All good for the Sairo economy._] She though, with a slight smile of satisfaction.

She was distracted by a scream from one of her guards. She was about to open the thin curtain shielding her from the sun away to see what was wrong, when a spray of blood splattered across the curtain. She let the partially raised curtain drop and drew away in horror.

[_I don't believe this…an assassination!? In broad daylight!?_]

~-=*[^]*=-~

From her place in the crowd, Kokuro had seen the mysterious man suddenly leap off a roof and stand in front of the procession. With an almost negligent flick of his wrist, he used his _ki_ and bent the guard's neck backwards. There was an audible snap and blood spurted out from the severed neck. The poor man barely had time to scream before his soul left his body, never to return.

Kokuro starred at the spectacle in disgust. She could feel hate building in her, searing her soul. 

[_Who does that guy think he is?_]

The man next pointed his outstretched palm towards the empress's palanquin. An azure chi began to glow around it.

"NO!!!"

Without thinking Kokuro raised her hand up in the traditional _ki _throwing posture and directed her _ki_ towards the assassin. She was aware of a stinging heat in her throat, and she felt herself grow stronger. With a sense of wonder she realised that she was surrounded by a white aura. 

The man dressed in black collapsed to his feet. But Kokuro persisted, continuing to let the spiral pearl coloured _ki _flow from her fingertips. She realised that she was absorbing his energy, thereby leaving him weak and powerless. She was also getting stronger by the second.

When the man had bent over, gasping in horror, then did Kokuro finally stop, ceasing the flow of the deadly _ki _from her fingertips.

~-=*[^]*=-~

Tora Hikaru parted the curtain only to witness a girl single handily reduce the assassin to a weak quivering lump. The girl shifted out from the _ki _position, and the empress could clearly see the white symbol glowing brightly on her throat. She drew in her breath sharply.

['Wei'…Byakko no Shichi Seishi Kokie?!]

-~=*[  Tsudzuku   ]*=~-

**Notes: **

You must read the author's note. It is very important.

**The _ki _position** – Feet together, one hand outstretched with fingers outstretched. It Is a very Nakago-ish position. I am going to be sick if I have to type the proper description out every single time I use it. So I shall call it the _ki_ position! Why? Cause it's the key position to doing an attack with your _ki_. 

_Nyan Nyan: That was sooo corny._

I knew it was a bad idea to let you be my beta reader! Bad Nyan Nyan!

_Nyan Nyan: I thought you were writing the story notes?_

((BIFF))

Alrighty. No more Nyan Nyan. I can continue!

**Japanese guide:**

**Hanasaru** – Means Sand flower. The name of a village.

**Tsudzuku** – To be continued

**Character synopsis so far:**

**Tora Hikaru** – Empress of Sairo

**Tora Byakuya **– Crown Prince of Sairo

**Hokori Kokuro** – 

_Kokuro: MY TURN!!!!_

Oh fine. Let's have some character free talk now…*grumble*

_Kokuro: Hello!  Watashiwa Hokori Kokuro. I'm the daughter of a restaurant owner in the capital of Sairo, which I why, me being their youngest daughter and all that, I am very often sent to buy vegetables! My name, Kokuro, means little black. That's not too bad since my sister is little pink and my brother is little purple. Plus Draconsis syas you guys are gonna see a lot of me in the future! YIPEEEEEE-_

SHADDUP! Gomen nasi minna, she's on a sugar high…but anyway, this is her profile…

**Character Profile: Hokori Kokuro (Byakko Shichi Seishi Kokie)**

**Height:** 162cm

**Weight:**

_Kokuro: YOU ARE NOT TELLING ANYONE MY WEIGHT!!!!_

*mumble*…She's thinish, okay?

**Hair**: Black with white highlights. 

_Kokuro: STRESS I TELL YOU! I'M ONLY-_

**Age:** 17

**Eyes:** Chocolate Brown

**Seishi Name**: Kokie

**Seishi Symbol**: Wei (stomach)

**Seishi Symbol Place**: On the throat, just on top of the blood vein

_Kokuro: I'M A SEISHI!? WAH HEYYYYYYYYY-_

((BIFF))

*Dusts off hands*

Yes, Hokori-san is a seishi. That's all the spoilers you are getting. And at the risk of sounding like an idiot, i put her symbol on the throat, instead of on her stomach. Why? Because in Chinese acupuncture, a main life force/ki channel is the blood vein on the throat. 

And putting the symbol for stomach on the stomach is just a bit too much…

Anyway, can you guys please read and review? *Puppy dog eyes*

Pretty please with a cherry on top and whipped cream and chocolate fudge?

Pleaseeeeeeeee…

_Nyan Nyan: I think they get the idea._

OUT! OUT OF MY BRAIN I SAY!

_Nyan Nyan: You have a brain?_

You are so dead.

===

Signing off,

~Draconsis

===


	3. Chapter 03: &::Flowers of the Sands::& A...

And for once in her life, Draconsis hath run out of things to say for author notes. Since that hath happened, Draconsis shall quote Oscar Wilde.

"Strange coincidences have been known to happen in high society."

~Lady Bracknell, The Importance of Being Earnest

You hath been warned.

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YAAAAAA!

I mess up a lot of Fushigi Yuugi facts.

And I got an Otaku Pitcher review! And an Arcanine review!

*Hugs self*

I am loved……

~Draconsis

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"……" Speech

(……) Authors Notes/ Comments

[……] Thoughts

((……)) Sounds

*……* Actions/Emotions

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Fushigi Yuugi Belongs to Watase Yuu]

[_Amigos para Sempre_ was composed by Andrew Lloyd Webber]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Draconsis Presents:**

**A Draconsis Fanfiction**

**The Great Wars of The World**

**~ Flowers of the Sands Arc / _Sabure no Hana Enko _~**

**[Chapter 03 – Amigos Para Sempre]**

_ We share memories_

_I won't forget_

_And we'll share more,_

_My friend,_

_We haven't started yet_

_Something happens_

_When we're together_

_When_

_I look at you_

_I wonder why_

_There has to come_

_A time when we must say goodbye_

_I'm alive when we are together_

_Amigos para sempre_

_Means you'll always be my friend_

_Amics per sempre_

_Means a love that cannot end_

_Friends for life_

_Not just a summer or a spring_

_Amigos para sempre___

_~Amigos para sempre_

-~=*[^]*=~-

Byakko seikun is the God of the western land of Sairo. His manifestation is a white tiger, his element that of air. Just as Suzaku represents love, and Seiryu represents War, Byakko represents happiness, a ruling emotion in the human race. Byakko, the white tiger, is also the God of Autumn, and the god of life.

Byakko seikun has been well served by his miko, Ohsugi Suzuno, and her shichi seishi. But now, Byakko no Miko is dead, and along with her, all the remaining Byakko seishi. Now Byakko must guide a new group of Seishi and a Miko down the path of their destiny…

The previous seishi's souls have passed on to the nether world along with their miko's soul, so interlinked they are. But has Byakko made the right choice in his new seishi?

Only Time will tell…

-~=*[^]*=~-

Kokuro shakily let her hand fall to her side. She felt light-headed, but she closed her eyes and forced her discomfort out of her mind, and concentrated on the defeated assassin on the ground.

Kokuro opened her eyes, only to see the assassin stagger to his feet, armed with a deadly looking knife.

~-=*[^]*=-~

Tora-heika sat stunned at the scene in front of her.

[_The girl has no chance. She does not look like she has formal martial arts training; she wouldn't survive a moment against a trained assassin. But she is a Byakko shichi seishi after all… Byakko, help her. Onegai._]

~-=*[^]*=-~

The assassin leaned back and hurled the razor-sharp knife at her. It whistled through the air, sure to hit it target with deadly accuracy.

~-=*[^]*=-~

(A/N: Don't you like blank space creating suspense? P.S: I copyright this idea!)

~-=*[^]*=-~

The Knife split into a million metal shards, engulfed by the white blaze that surrounded it.

Kokuro drew in her breath sharply, able to wonder about her newfound powers only for a moment, before her world turned hazy and she sank to the floor in a faint.

Meanwhile, the assassin took advantage of the moment and fled.

--------~-=*[^]*=-~--------

Tora-heika glared sternly at her physician.

"Mao, are you very sure there is nothing wrong with her?"

Mao bowed deeply before answering, "Very sure, heika-sama. The girl only seems to suffer from exhaustion from overuse of _ki. _She should be perfectly fine after some rest."

"Very well." The Empress gave a slight nod in Mao's direction. "You are dismissed."

~-=*[^]*=-~

Kokuro awoke with a start in an unfamiliar place. The bed sheets were of the finest satin, and the room had been furnished beautifully, down to every last detail. 

[_Sugoi wa…_]

The events of the past few hours came back to her in a rush, only adding to her confusion about what had happened. She gingerly touched her throat, where the white symbol had appeared.

[_What on earth happened…the knife was coming at me…then I blasted it? But I've never been able to use my _ki _before…_]

The door opened, but so well oiled it was that it did not even give out a squeak. The woman that entered nearly gave Kokuro the fright of her life.  The famous face, with it's oval chin, and upwards tilted eyebrows, was such a familiar face to anyone in Sairo; only a fool would not have recognised it.

"Heika-sama…" Kokuro managed to squeak out, as she attempted to bow to the empress.

"No need for formalities. I hope you are feeling better. You used quite a bit of _ki_ in the market place back there." The empress nodded to the attendant who had brought a chair for her before turning back to Kokuro.

"Now, what is your name and how may we contact your parents?" The empress smiled her benevolent smile once again, putting Kokuro at ease.

"Watashi wa Hokori Kokuro desu. I live at the Sumire Inn and restaurant, just outside city limits." Kokuro answered in as level a voice she could manage.

[_Sleepy…_]

"A messenger will notify your family, and you may remain in the palace for tonight. It's the least I can do to thank you for saving my life." The empress stood up and moved towards the doors. "Konbawa, Byakko shichi seishi Kokie."

Kokuro snuggle further down in her bed, but the empress's last remark penetrated her conscience.

[_Wait…SEISHI?_]

Kokuro bolted upright in bed, but the empress was already gone.

--------~-=*[^]*=-~-------

Kokuro walked into the main entrance of the Sumire Inn, feeling extremely self-conscious, as there was a retinue of two guards that had been ordered to accompany her.

"Ka-san! To-san! Tadaima!"

Kokuro mother came barreling out of the kitchen entrance and flung herself onto her daughter. "Kuro-chan! You're okay!" 

She noticed the two palace guards, and a smile spread over her face as she instantly returned to hostess mode. "Would you two gentlemen like a drink?"

~-=*[^]*=-~

@----------

|  To the relations of Hokori Kokuro:

|              

|          I am pleased to inform you that your daughter has been identified as a Byakko

| Shichi seishi. She will be given a room in the Sairo palace. I understand that it will be 

|hard to say goodbye to her for an indefinite period of time, and unsure of if she will 

| return. You are welcome to visit her anytime in the palace.

|

|                                                                                                              Tora Hikaru

|                                                                                                            Empress of Sairo

|

|

@----------

Most of Kokuro's family were extremely surprised that she was a seishi, in particular her siblings. 

But from the corner of her eye, Kokuro espied her parent giving each other knowing glances, before beckoning her to a corner.

"Kokuro-chan…we have something to tell you. You're…not really our daughter." Her father paused, unsure of how to continue.

"We found you on the doorstep of the Sumire Inn, with a note with your name and other personal particulars written on it. You were barely a few months old then."

Kokuro only managed to gawp. 

"But Kokuro-chan, you'll always be our daughter."

~-=*[^]*=-~

After many tearful farewells, and after gathering her possessions, Kokuro stepped out of the Sumire Inn, back into the bright Sairo sunlight.

As she rode back in the cart, her thoughts turned to her family.

[_Will I ever see them again?_]

~-=*[^]*=-~

Kokuro arranged her clothes in the set of drawers in her room. The room assigned to her was the same room she had used yesterday, but now with a few personal touches, it looked even better.

The sun had just barely dipped down into the horizon when an attendant knocked on her door. "Kokie-sama?"

[_That's right. I'm Kokie now._]

"HAI!"

"Heika-sama would like to see you in the Byakko shrine."

Kokie adjusted her clothes before stepping outside and being ushered to the Byakko shrine. 

[_Wonder what Heika-sama wants me for…_]

~-=*[^]*=-~

The empress was already in the shrine when Kokie arrived. She greeted Kokie with a warm smile.

"Kokie, as one of your duties as a Byakko Star Warrior is to protect the Miko. However, we have no way of knowing who the Miko is unless she enters from the other world. But we do have a device which will show who the Byakko Miko is." She pointed to a giant mirror in one part of the Byakko shrine.

"If enough of Byakko seishi's _ki_ is concentrated there, the image of the miko shall appear in the mirror's surface." She turned back to Kokie once more. "However, I know that this may be too soon since yesterday. You may attempt this at another time if you feel the need to do so."

Kokie shook her head. "Iie, I believe I can do it now. However," Kokie sweatdroped, "I don't know how to control my _ki_."

Tora Hikaru sweatdropped as well. [_Byakko…_] She shook her head, once again smiling that enigmatic smile. "I'll get someone to show you how."

She turned to her ever-present attendant. "Fetch me the nearest Vanguard please."

Kokie had a slightly puzzled look on her face. "Vanguard?"

Tora-sama nodded. "The special palace guards. They are the best of the best, and well suited to work in the palace."

She gave another queer smile. "Being girls also makes enemies underestimate them too much."

Kokie barely had time to blink before she was interrupted by another girl, roughly her own age, entering the shrine.

"Vanguard Ryuni Seigi sanjo!" The vanguard placed her right hand over her heart, before once again putting her rolled up fist against the open flat of her left hand and curtsying.

Kokie felt a sense of déjà vu as she looked the other girl. The rounded face, framed by brownish black hair tinted with orangeish highlights and the strand of hair falling over her face seemed very familiar. Dressed in a summer kimono, and holding a sakura-patterned sensu, which she had removed from her sleeve, she resembled a harem girl more than a warrior. But there was still that sense of déjà vu…

The memories hit Kokie with a gut-wrenching force, blinding her to the world around her. Playing with this girl, and six other friends, somehow attending the same schools year after year. Despite differences in character, always getting along fabulously. Using the internet, and hanging out the shopping center near their school. Laughing, talking, sharing their lives with each other. The elation as all of them we admitted into the prestigious Jonan high. Together. Together again for the next three years. 

She was retuned to reality with a bump. She remembered everything. Her past life, her friends, and most of all, an anime. An anime set in olden china, where the four mikos called upon the four gods and gained omnipotent power.

An anime called Fushigi Yuugi.

~-=*[^]*=-~

~-=*[^]*=-~

"Daijoubu?" Seigi asked, seeing the seishi looking extremely confused. She had felt a weird sense of Déjà vu as well.

Kokie picked herself off the floor, when she had collapsed onto when the memories had returned. "Ah, betsuni, betsuni!" She dusted herself off, which was unnecessary as the floor was spotless.

"You were going to teach me how to use my _ki_?"

The Seigi gave a cheerful grin and nodded. "Yep. Just concentrate on the object. Concentrate everything there. That's about it…" She absent-mindedly rubbed the back of her neck. "I can't really explain very well…"

Kokie sighed. [_Sei-chan is still like this. You'd think she'd change a bit after being reborn._] Kokie assumed the _ki_ position and concentrated on the mirror. The spiral shaped _ki_ flew out of her fingers.

True enough, the mirror began to glow faintly with a white light. Black lines could be seen through the white light. But the image was still hazy.

Kokie sense a bright burst of _ki_ in her mind. [_What?_]

Seigi was standing next to her, the bright Chinese word 'Bi' shining brightly on her right palm.

-~=*[  Tsudzuku   ]*=~-

  


**Notes:**

Yes, despite all the pretty boring stuff in this chapter, there was a reason behind it. But…I'm not telling.

Bet none of you saw the plot twist start coming in this early! And don't you like my innovative way of creating suspense? Blank space!

_Nyan Nyan: But you suck at writing sap._

DO NOT! Well…only family sap. Friendship sap, yes. Dying sap, yes. Lovey dovey sap, YES! But not family sap. I suck at that. 

And nothing funny happened this chapter! Oh well. There's always chapter 3.

_Seigi: Kuro-chan got to do free talk last time! MY TURN!_

Fine…see minna? I'm being threatened by my own chracters.

_Hoshichi: HIHI! My name means star one, and I'm a vanguard. Vanguards kick evil ketsu man! I'm also friends with Kuro-chan in our past life. *conspiratorial whisper* But you're not supposed to know that!_

((BOOT))

Characters…never know when to shut up. But anyway…presenting…

**Japanese guide:**

**Tadaima **– Means that you have returned

**Sanjo **– Reporting (arrival)

**Sensu **– Chinese folding fan

**Character Profile: Ryuni Seigi (Byakko Shichi Seishi Amefuri)**

**Height:** 170cm

**Weight:**

_*Draconsis is bopped over the head*_

**Hair**: Brownish Black with Orange-brown highlights. One strand hanging perpetually over face.__

**Age:** 17

**Eyes:** Dark Brown

**Seishi Name**: Amefuri

**Seishi Symbol**: Bi4 (Finished)

**Seishi Symbol Place**: Right Palm

**Weapon: **

I've seen people saying that Amefuri's symbol means 'in the rain' but they're WRONG! I have a Chinese dictionary. *Smug look* Plus Amefuri is JAPANESE for 'in the rain'. We're talking about ancient china here! And what's her seishi power? *innocent look* Find out yourself!

_Nyan Nyan: 12 pages of crap for this chapter alone…_

 You're an awfully discouraging beta reader y'know?

_Nyan Nyan: And not one sign of a PROPER Fushigi Yuugi character…_

Well, c'mon. The story has to have an introduction to a couple of main original characters.

_Nyan Nyan: Yep…nothing but Oc's…_

But the guys are coming in later! I SWEAR!

Random hint: Miaka and Yui are still alive.

===

Signing off,

~Draconsis

===


	4. Chapter 04: &::Flowers of the Sands::& B...

Hey-lo! I'm back and it's time to wreck havoc upon the world of fanfiction… I love my job.

BUT I DON'T GET PAID!!!!!

*runs around room screaming* I'm going bankrupt from trying to buy all the Flame of Recca manga!!!!

*pause*

But nevermind… anyway, I have more news that all you FY fanatics will murder me for.

Guess where I spent the last 9 days.

IN CHINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*grins at everyone with cheesy-I-know-I'm-gonna-be-killed smile*

Howza bout THAT eh!

I went to Shanghai (no, only souvenirs for Sansele, Zel, Kai and Dragonfly), Suzhou and Hangzhou. Very fun. Since I learnt a lot about China… and since I'll probably use some of this information, on some chapters I'll be having a new segment called…

*ancient brass gong sounds*

Lessons from Ancient China!

Oh yeah. The one souvenir you galz and guys will all kill me for. 

I GOT A BYAKKO SYMBOL WALL HANGING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*disappears before anyone can murder her*

~Draconsis

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"……" Speech

(……) Authors Notes/ Comments

[……] Thoughts

((……)) Sounds

*……* Actions/Emotions

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Fushigi Yuugi Belongs to Yuu Watase]

[I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not watch Gundam Wing. I don't even know what it is.]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Draconsis Presents:**

**A Draconsis Fanfiction**

**The Great Wars of The World**

**~ Flowers of the Sands Arc / _Sabure no Hana Enko _~**

**[Chapter 04 – Bon Voyage]**

"Wars take many lives away. Humans never forget the grief, but they also never stop the fighting. Streams of blood and tears are only an ornament for their destructive ritual."

- Duo Maxwell

Gundam Wing

-~=*[^]*=~-

The Byakko shrine is located at the western end of the Sairo palace. The circular tower stretches up and up, rivaling the height of the palace itself. The outside of the tower is riddled with intricate carvings, and the inside is equally, if not more, grand. This tower is referred to by all as the Byakko tower.

The wooden double doors open into a round open space, richly carpeted and furnished. The sides of the room are slightly elevated, and four staircases rise from the sides, each facing one of the four directions. These staircases lead to the rooms for the miko and her seishi. The center of the room is dominated by a winding staircase, carved out from a single tree. The banister features elegant cloud and lightning carvings, and the steps have been varnished until they shine. Walking up this delicate yet strong masterpiece, one will reach the inner sanctum of the Byakko shrine.

The Byakko shrine does not have walls, rather, it has supporting pillars around the perimeter. Between each of the pillars runs ropes, designed so that they appear taunt, yet loose enough that they sway with each passing breeze. Along the edge of the ceiling, wind chimes have been hung, and with each zephyr tinkling melodies fill the room. Alternating with the wind chimes, either a small mirror or a sun catcher has been hung, resulting in a wonderland of colors flitting around the room. 

The center of the room contains a magnificent statue of Byakko in his tiger form. The statue is made of pure white gold, interlaced with black opal to form the stripes. For eyes, two azure sapphires have been used, bringing the statue to life. Byakko is show climbing down from the heavens, the clouds parting to admit him to earth. The presence of the statue dominates the room, the blue eyes always watching, watching…waiting, waiting…

The weapons of the former Byakko seishi hang against one of the eight pillars each. Suzuno's mirror was placed at the statue's feet, in a small niche specially there, it seems, for the shinzaho. Although the shrine was made long before the seishi appeared, the condition of each of the articles in the room had never changed, and it was eerie how each memento of them seemed to fit into one spot, as if somehow, it knew it was going to be there…as if it was meant to be there…500 years ago when the shrine was first built…

In the final empty pillar of the shrine, a full-length mirror leans against the pillar. The mirror is framed by a shimmering silver outline, with a maple leaf carving winding itself around the outline, each maple leaf inlaid with amber. This is the magical mirror of Byakko, the one that foretold the coming of the Suzuno, Byakko no Miko, and the one that will foretell her successor…

-~=*[^]*=~-

"Yui-chan!"

Miaka opened the door to the apartment she and her husband Taka shared, then proceeded to drag Yui into the living room.

"Ne, where's Tetsuya?" Miaka peered around, looking for Yui's boyfriend. 

"Tetsuya got stuck in a traffic jam." Yui plonked herself down on the one sofa around the TV. "Are you or Taka making the dinner?"

Yui was promptly rewarded with a light slap on her shoulder. 

"Yui-channnnnnnn~~~!!!!! My cooking isn't _that_ bad! Plus I've improved a lot!" Miaka pouted. "I took classes too!"

[_Dear Miaka…still acting 15 when she's 19 and married no less!_] Yui smiled. "Well, Taka isn't dead so I suppose it must be okay."

Miaka pouted once again before pinching Yui. "Anata~~~!"

The two mikos were interrupted by Taka's head peering around from the kitchen doorway. 

"Yui!" He greeted the former Seiryu no miko while wiping his hands off on a towel. "Daijoubu! I supervised Miaka-chan while she was cooking." 

Miaka shot him a death glare but before she could retort she felt a familiar warm feeling engulfing her ring finger. She held up her shinzaho, noticing it was glowing with red light. Taka's matching ring was also glowing Suzaku red.

"Miaka!" Taka hurriedly crossed the room and clung onto her, and not a moment too soon. The red light engulfed the suzaku no miko and her seishi, and when it cleared, only air remained in the space that they had once occupied.

Yui was stunned speechless for a few seconds, before feeling warmth from the ear in which she had placed Nakago's earing. She spun around to face the mirror on the opposite wall to confirm this fact, barely able to mutter a word before she too was returned to the Shi Jin Ten Chi No Sho.

-~=*[^]*=~-

Tetsuya stood on the driveway in shocked disbelief at the familiar red light that had just been emitted from the Sukunami residence. 

[_OH SHITTTTTTTT! YUI!!!!_]

Tetsuya raced for the front door, but he was too late.

His hand was already on the doorknob when the blue light of Seiryu filtered out through the windows, then faded. He slammed open the door, only to be faced with an empty room. 

[_Oh great. Just great._]

He sank down onto the sofa that Yui had occupied.

[_Seiryu, keep Yui safe. Suzaku, keep Miaka and Taka safe._]

He removed his sunglasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose before rising to call Keisuke.

[_Kami-sama help us all._]

-~=*[^]*=~-

The enchanted mirror's surface flared up, various splotches of colors rearranging themselves to for a face. 

The face was the normal Sairo skin color, a tanned brown, and the Sea-green tinted hair was worn in a short, unruly mop. The eyes were sapphire blue, and on the narrow side. The high nose bridge and grim mouth did nothing to dispel a somber quality about the face. What ever could be seen of the clothes pointed to the new miko being one of the richer members of any society, and the background was one of a white wall. But most surprising was that the new Byakko no miko was unmistakably…

…A male.

-~=*[^]*=~-

Seigi slumped to the floor.

[_What on earth just happened?_]

Her own flood of memories hit her. Surfing the net, dragging some of her friends off to various anime conventions, getting screeched at by some teachers in school, and somehow managing to annoy eight other people so much that they continuously tried to murder her and yet remained friends with her at the same time. And a flashing computer in the school com labs…

Her two sets of memories suddenly clashed against each other. Utter confusion ran through her mind for a while before clearing up. Seigi realized a start that she was in an anime.

[_Kewl yo!_]

She glanced at the still faintly shimmering seishi symbol.

[_This would be hmmmmmm…AMEFURI'S!!!!!! YIPEE!!!!! I'M A BYAKKO SEISHI!!!!!!!_]

A faint thump to her right alerted her.

[_KURO-CHAN! Wait, what's she doing her?_]

The past few seconds suddenly reappeared in her brain.

[O_hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_]

"Eep!" Seigi shot to a standing position as she realized she was still in the presence of the empress of Sairo.

The ruler of Sairo shot Seigi a bemused look. "This is interesting. Two new seishi in a week."

Kokie had managed to sit upright again after her initial drain, albeit a bit groggily. [_I think I'm getting used to this…_]

The empress clapped her hands twice, and two attendants appeared by her side. "Hasu, help Kokie-sama to her room. Kaede, help Amefuri-sama to shift her things from the Vanguard barracks to the room adjoining Kokie-sama's." She barked off the orders in a crisp voice.

Tora Hikaru turned back to the newest member of the protectors of Sairo, smiling her ever enigmatic smile. "Welcome to the inner palace, Amefuri-sama."

-~=*[^]*=~-

________________________________________________________

@

 )    Ka-san,

(

 )             Things have been just peachy here in Hanasaru. Unless you count stray 

(    arrows from Ryu-chan, and another guy who thinks mirrors are the greatest 

 )   invention since the torture chamber. I'm bored out of my wits as sand grain

(   counting isn't much fun. Maybe you could send a couple of advisors over for

 )   me to pick their brains? Or at least send me back to the palace.  It's much 

(   more fun studying indoors when there's something interesting to look at out of

 )   the window other than sand, sand, and more sand. Plus the occasional village girl

(   come to gawp at the three handsomest guys in the village.

 )

(            In other words, I'm probably gonna go crazy unless I get some sane people to

 )   talk to. Actually, semi-sane people would do. The people here are very weird. 

(    Even a psycho would be better company. 

 )

(                                                                                              Love ,

 )                                                      Tora Byakuya, Prince of Sairo yadda yadda yadda

@_____________________________________________________

Tora Hikaru sweatdropped at the newest letter from her son. [_Oh well. I'd have to get him anyway._] 

Another though crossed her mind. [_OF COURSE! What better way to transport Bya-chan safely back to the capital!_]

The empress continued smiling as she stowed the letter, leaving a very confused attendant giving her a blank look.

"Yanagi-san." The empress turned back to face the girl.

"Hai." Yanagi curtsied.

"Tell the Seishi to prepare themselves for a journey."

-~=*[^]*=~-

Kokie tapped at her fellow seishi's door. "Amefuri?"

She had finally overcome some of the shock at realizing she was in Fushigi Yuugi, and a seishi no less. She had also been pretty surprised when she realized that her given names were the same in both worlds, and that she still looked the same. 

[_Now to see if Sei-chan remembers…_]

The door was flung open, and a super genki and hyper 17-year-old pounced onto her.

"KURO-CHAN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! Isn't this cool yo? We're in Fushigi Yuugi!!! And we're seishi!!! And I'm finally out of the stinking barracks…"

Amefuri paused, realizing she had gone hyper again. [_Oopsies._] "Err…do you remember anything?" 

Kokie paused for a moment before using the infamous kokuro fingernail attack on her friend. "YES YOU BAKA!!!!!!!! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!!!" She continued to dig her fingernails into Amefuri's arm.

"Yowch!!!!!! Leggo!!!" 

As if on cue, a strong wind swept up in the narrow corridor on the second level of the Byakko tower. The wind pried off Kokie's fingernails, then died down.

"Hey~~~~~! Cool yo! I can control wind!" Amefuri pranced around the corridor. "Bye bye to murder via fingernails!!!"

Kokie had begun to search the surrounding area for something suitable to murder her friend with when Heika-sama's personal attendant, Yanagi, appeared.

"Ano…Kokie-sama, Amefuri-sama, am I interrupting anything?" Yanagi lifted one of her eyebrows at the weird duo.

Amefuri paused. "Ah…no." She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

Yanagi lifted her eyebrow again. "Heika-sama wishes for both of you to prepare for a trip to Hanasaru village on the outskirts of Sairo. She says you are to leave tomorrow morning. The maps and other traveling necessities will be provided tomorrow morning along with three horses for your use." Yanagi curtsied again before leaving the Byakko tower.

A long pause followed her going.

"Ne, Sei-chan. Where in Sairo _is_ Hanasaru village." Kokie threw the question at her friend.

"I have no idea." Amefuri managed to reply.

-~=*[^]*=~-

"Urumiya."

Hai. The pale-faced young man strode up to his fellow Genbu no shichi seishi.

Inami shuddered inwardly as he regarded the sallow-eyed young man. He removed a scroll from his sleve and handed it to Urumiya.

"Burn it afterwards."

Hai. The seishi calmly took the scroll from the most powerful eunuch in the Hokkan palace, before turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

Inami collapsed into his chair after Urumiya had left.

"Uruki, I know you're here. Come out."

One of the two female new Genbu seishi walked out from under a wall hanging.

"Inami-chan, Urumiya gives me the creeps." The companion of the empress dowager of Genbu crossed the room and sat down in Inami's lap. She flung her hands around his neck. 

"Daijoubu, Uruki-chan. We'll soon gain what is rightly ours. A creepy guy who thought-speaks isn't going to hamper us in anyway."

Uruki smiled, a sly, dangerous smile. "I can't wait Ina-chan."

-~=*[  Tsudzuku   ]*=~-

_Life is a journey, our body is our ship and our spirit is our fuel._

_Bon Voyage._

_~Draconsis_

**Notes:**

**READ DEECHAN'S FUSHIGI YUUGI: THE NEXT CHAPTER FIC!**

*breathes dramatically*

_Nyan Nyan: **You** thought up the last bit?!_

Yeah. 

_Nyan Nyan: The world is being covered with cheese!!!!!!!!! Drac-chan said something meaningful!!!_

*whips out magic CD case and traps Nyan Nyan inside*

HA! And to distinguish you from other nyan nyans, I'll just call you nyan-chan!

_Nyan-chan: Seikun-samas! How have I offended you!_

*Snaps shut the CD case*

And in case you galz and guys are wondering, I did think up an akugi for this chapter. But it's on the hentai side and I don't like it anyway. (.)  So I'm not putting it up.

And if you people are wondering about the sudden about face in character for my OC's, they act like this cuz they're friends. And yeah, Amefuri is going to be a character that annoys other characters. Live with it.

**Japanese Guide**

C'mon…it wasn't _that_ hard in this chapter was it? If you still need help just review.

**Character Synopsis** **for this chapter**

**Hasu, Kaede and Yanagi – **Palace maids

**Urumiya, Inami, Uruki** – Genbu Seishi. Yeah, they're the bad guys. ^_^

Oh yeah! And Tetsuya-chan is now a record holder in my fics!

_Tetsuya: *blur look*_

You're the first character in my fics to use a bad word!

_Everyone: *fall over*_

You might wanna familiarize yourself with the seishi's real names…I'm gonna use that a lot. And Urumiya's thought speak is in …

_Amefuri: *reading from [ideas for Wars]* In chapter four…Ame and Kokie meet up with Sub-_

*Grabs back her list*

Amefuri…

_Amefuri: *sweet smile* Hai?_

You are so dead.

=============

Signing off,

Draconsis

=============


	5. Chapter 05: &::Flowers of the Sands::& D...

Any other people here like the world cup? I've been watching it recently…and so far who ever I predict will win wins! HA!

*3-ton pile of homework magically appears from ceiling and crushes her*

I hate holiday homework…

Plus FFN is being mean to meeeeeeee…..

I can't review!!! *Pout*

And as a final note, no, this is NOT a self-insertion fic.

I just base them on real people… it's easier that way… saves brain cells…

And nobody reviews at alllllllllllllllllllllll…….

Tell ya what. You review mine, and I'll review all your fics which I have an interest in. ^_^  Ne?

~Draconsis

P.S.: _THAT_ happy happy note was written sometime during June…now it's July. Oops. ^_^;;;; Gomen ne, minna. Kinda got sidetracked by school… and homework. I _hate_ homework. AND YAY!!! BRAZIL WON!!! It's such a shame I'm not allowed to bet…hehe…could have won a lot of money…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"……" Speech

(……) Authors Notes/ Comments

[……] Thoughts

((……)) Sounds

*……* Actions/Emotions

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Fushigi Yuugi Belongs to Watase Yuu]

[Anastasia the movie and its soundtrack belong to some other lucky bloke.]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Draconsis Presents:**

**A Draconsis Fanfiction**

**The Great Wars of The World**

**~ Flowers of the Sands Arc / _Sabure no Hana Enko _~**

**[Chapter 05 – Dramatic Entrance]**

_"BOOM."_

- _FIFA World Cup™ Song 2002_

-~=*[^]*=~-

[Excerpt from "A History of Hokkan", _Junichi Hiroaki_, 1589, required reading for Sairo students, edition 1.]

In the year 1586, Hokkan was torn apart by a civil war. The two sides were Nobunaga Mitsuo, a renegade general and his troops; versus the imperial house of Hokkan. This would be the Suppon Dynasty, which have been in place since 1268. The king's advisor, Gakui Rombun, also supported Nobunaga.

Many soldiers and some peasants supported Nobunaga, due to the fact that Hokkan had been unsuccessful in its previous war attempts. These mistakes were blamed on Suppon Hakucho, the king, as he was at that time more concerned with the agricultural industry.

Nobunaga broke into the palace with his troops in the wee hours of the morning of the 5th month and 18th day. By dawn the palace was completely under his control, and all members of the royal family had been slain.

Contrary to Hokkan information, certain Hokkan refuges claimed that King Suppon had had children. However, Hokkan official records show that no such thing had happened. 

Nobunaga has since taken over as Emperor of Hokkan, with Gakui Rombun serving as his advisor. It is rumored that Gakui could be a seishi; although this fact has been dismissed as being impossible due to the fact that Genbu has already been summoned.

Official records do show that the imperial sword of the house of Suppon has disappeared from sight. The sword was considered a national treasure, and further information can be found in the book, _Treasures of Hokkan_, Yanagisawa Koji, year 512, edition 7 published in 579.

[Sairo imperial records show that the last 3 paragraphs were omitted from later editions.]

-~=*[^]*=~-

Namame looked up as his room door was opened. Urumiya stood there, the dark night barely visible behind him.

"Yo, ice block. What'cha want?" he snickered. Urumiya's reputation as an emotionless, silent, and mysterious person was well known by all the Genbu seishi.

Urumiya's only response was to draw a scroll out of his black robes. As Namame watched, Urumiya gave the scroll a flick of his wrist and sent it flying across the room. It hit Namame squarely in the chest.

"Ow! Why in Genbu didja hafta do that for?" Namame shot back.

Read it. was the curt answer the restless seishi received.

Namame unfurled the scroll, and as he read through it his face lit up with a maniacal smile.

"Well, well, well! There's finally gonna be some action in this graveyard!" He cackled gleefully. He tossed the scroll back to Urumiya, who caught it in one fluid motion.

Namame crossed the room to retrieve his bou staff.

"Huo1."

The whisper from nowhere startled Namame. He spun around, clutching his bou staff.

The sight of his fellow seishi holding a now burning scroll greeted Namame. The firelight glinted eerily off the ice-blue eyes and white hair of his fellow seishi, and he felt as if the temperature of the room had dropped a few degrees.

[But that's impossible.] He chided himself. [The palace rooms are always impeccably heated.]

Namame eyed Urumiya again, and was struck by another fact: How _had_ Urumiya lit the scroll? There wasn't a single match or flame-starting device near him, neither were there any exposed flames.

"Whoa, how'd you-"

Iku.   The emotionless seishi turned and began walking off, leaving a confused Namame behind.

"Hey man! Wait up!"

-~=*[^]*=~-

The sun was barely peeking over the eastern side of Sairo city as Kokie and Amefuri saddled up their horses and prepared themselves for their journey to Hanasaru Village. Kokie was wearing a set of brown riding clothes kindly provided by the palace. Her hair, as per normal, was braided up neatly into two ponytails. Amefuri was wearing a high-necked white top, with sleeves that came to her elbows. She was also wearing loose camel trousers and a white overcoat that reached to her knees. A single bladed sword hung about her waist, which she repositioned using another strap, leaving the sword strapped to her waist instead of hanging.

The Empress of Sairo stood on the palace steps, silently surveying the two seishi. 

[For two people who just met a few hours ago, they're getting along very well.] 

She raised one elegant eyebrow as Kokie twitched her horses reigns a bit too hard, causing the animal to make a mad dash across the palace courtyard. Kokie finally brought the renegade horse to a halt, while Amefuri continued laughing in the background.

The Empress regally made her walked towards the two seishi, both of which immediately dismounted and bowed to her. She handed them two letters, both of which were only to be opened in Hanasaru Village. One was addressed to the seishi, the other, to one Tora Byakuya.

"Ganbattle, Byakko seishi." 

"Hai!"

-~=*[^]*=~-

The door to Inami's room was rudely flung open, and a heavily built man stormed into the room.

"Gakui, what is the meaning of this?" 

Inami surveyed the current emperor of Hokkan with a slight touch of distain.

"Well, Nobunaga-sama, are you referring to the recent secret expedition to Sairo, or to the reports of Byakko seishi being discovered in Sairo?" Inami didn't even bother to rise. It was far too early in the morning for the usually drunk general to notice anything.

"Both." Nobunaga sank gratefully into a chair that Inami had pointed to. "And, Gakui, don't skip on any details."

"For our assassination attempt, it was unsuccessful. A girl that we now have confirmed as a Byakko seishi stopped Hatsui. He was able to escape from the scene, and Urumiya safely vacated him out of Hokkan. A commoner or two tried to give chase, but were impeded by our disappearance. However, Hatsui reports that the girl seemed inexperience using her seishi powers, and would be easily destroyed if he hadn't fell prey to her seishi power." Inami paused to pour out some tea for himself, and presented another cup to the general.

"Well? What power does she have?" The emperor rubbed his temples, mentally noting to himself to consume less sake if he had to talk to his advisor before midday.

"The girl seem to be able to absorb the _ki_ of a person, then reuse it to her own satisfaction at whim. This also justifies reports from spies that Byakko has selected another group of seishi. None of the original Byakko seishi possessed this power."

"Are there anymore Byakko seishi?" The tea had worked its intended effect on Nobunaga, and his hangover was dissipating slightly.

"None reported so far."

Nobunaga Mitsuo rose to his feet, and was about to leave. He paused to say a sentence over his shoulder. "Get rid of her Inami."

Inami rose to his feet. "Already arranged."

The carved wooden doors slammed to a shut as Nobunaga exited Inami's private study. Inami's eyes glinted dangerously.

"The day will come though, Nobunaga, when Hokkan will recognised me, Gakui Rombun, as its leader." His seishi symbol flared an ominous green in the semi-darkness of the room. "And when that day comes, I, Genbu no Shichi Seishi Inami, will finally reclaim what's rightfully mine."

-~=*[^]*=~-

Kokie and Amefuri had finally arrived at their first stop on the way to Hanasaru village, a quaint, out of the way place by the name of Yoake Village. It was already well into dusk, and night was beginning to fall.

The seishi soon located the only Inn in the entire village, a small affair consisting of two villas side by side, with the rather interesting name of Yoake Momo Inn, or Dawn Peach Inn. An old man opened the door.

"Welcome, welcome!" he ushered them into the Inn. After determining the price and their length of stay, the old man went off to stable their horses, yelling to his wife to prepare a meal for the seishi.

The plump old woman soon had a steaming mean before them. She beamed as the seishi tucked into the food, before turning to holler at a figure that had just entered the villa.

"Kuirai! Girl, where have you been!? It's past nightfall already!" She mock scolded the teenaged girl that had arrived. 

"Huh? Oh, I went to buy more paint." The girl hung her cloak onto a peg behind the door. 

"Kuirai…" The old lady continued.

Meanwhile, Kokie's jaw had gone slack. She kicked Amefuri under the table.

"OWIE! Ko-chan! That hurt!"

Amefuri was silenced by another kick in the shins.

Kokie turned to her. "Do you see what I see?"

"Kui-chan? Yeah." Amefuri continued eating.

"Do you think she remembers?" Kokie asked.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"If she did, she'd freak out. But since she's seen us, and hasn't freaked out yet, I'm guessing not. You want the last friend tofu?"

Kokie looked at Amefuri in horror. "You mean you finished the whole plate?!"

-~=*[^]*=~-

A few more dishes later, Kuirai showed Amefuri and Kokie to the room they would share.

Amefuri pushed the door opened and gave out a strangled gasp. A full-grown white tiger stood on the far sight of the room, fixing her with a steady gaze.

Kuirai walked into the room, holding the lantern high above her head. "Oh, that. It's just a painting."

Now with the room brightly lit, the seishi could see that the tiger was indeed a painting. A small red seal at the bottom of the painting said that it was painted by a Nirei Kuirai.

"You painted this?" Kokie pointed to the painting in amazement.

"Huh? Oh yes. There are a few more around the place, and all are up for sale." Kuirai put the lantern down on a nightstand between the two beds. "Now, if you need any help, my room is three doors down on your right. Oyasumi."

Kuirai half-bowed to them, then left the room. Amefuri immediately hopped onto the bed on the left side of the room. 

"I'm taking this one!"

-~=*[^]*=~-

_Dancing bears, painted wings, _

_Things I almost remember._

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory…_

_(Once Upon a December, Anastasia Soundtrack.)_

A girl of about fifteen stood at the window of her room. The snowflakes fell softly from the grey Hokkan sky, and a chill breeze swirled around her room. Somewhere in the palace, someone was playing on a _Qin, _the tune mournful, yet still full of hope for the future. 

[Why does the tune seen so familiar? As if… I've heard it before… Why is the palace itself so familiar? Could I have lived here in a past life?]

The snow continued to fall softly, blanketing everything with white. The bare Hokkan trees stood in the palace courtyard, their leaves long fallen during the short summer and autumn the Hokkan had. The girls deep purple eyes wandered over the landscape.

[So strange…yet…so familiar…]

Presently there was a knock on her door, and a lady wearing a long red kimono entered.

"Hikitsu? There is a meeting that you need to attend. Come on, everyone's waiting." The lady called out.

The girl left her position by the window and reluctantly shut it. 

"Hai, Uruki-sama. I'm coming."

-~=*[^]*=~-

Urumiya and Namame stood on the hilltop nearest to Yoake Village.

"So…the lil' victims are down there…he. Piece 'a cake." Namame said.

Urumiya did not respond.

"So da plan is that I'll do da fireworks, an' ya'll fix da gunpowder, right?" Namame continued. [Can the guy talk in the first place?]

Urumiya gave a slight nod of the head.

"Okay then. Meet'cha back up here when we're done." Thus said, he hefted his bou staff and loped off towards Yoake Village.

Urumiya waited for Namame to get out of sight before silently disappearing into the shadows of the night.

-~=*[^]*=~-

Uruki and Hikitsu entered the room where all the other Genbu seishi, except Urumiya and Namame, and Nobunaga were waiting. Hikitsu took her place with the audience, while Uruki crossed the room to a paper screen that had been erected there.

Uruki's seishi symbol flared up, and the paper screen became filled with a dim light. The light soon sorted itself into an image with many colours, depicting a scene outside an inn somewhere in a warmer climate. A young man with a bou staff on his shoulder soon appeared, and his left ankle began to glow Genbu green.

Inami laughed sadistically to himself. "Minna-san, the show is about to begin!"

-~=*[^]*=~-

((BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM))

A loud boom shook the very foundations of the inn itself, and the outer wall to the seishi's room collapse. Kokie and Amefuri were jolted awake by the blast, but couldn't seen anything as the dust cloud from the explosion was still there.

"Konbanwa, Byakko Seishi." Namame stepped into the room, his bou staff balanced on one shoulder. "Ore wa Namame, Genbu no shichi seishi."

Amefuri leaned over to reach for her sword under her bed. However, Namame noticed her movements and cocked a smile at her.

"I don't think ya wanna do that girl." He removed a dagger from his robes, and with a flick of his wrested embedded it up to the hilt in Amefuri's bedpost. 

Kokie and Amefuri looked at the tortoiseshell dagger, both stunned.

"What do you want?" Asked Kokie. Her gaze darted over to his ankle, still glowing green, and her eyes widened.

"Both o' ya will meet me in an hour on the wooded hill ou'side Yoake Village."

"And if we don't?" Amefuri asked. The tortoiseshell dagger flew back to its owner. 

Namame pointed to a boulder outside. He slammed the tip of his bou staff into the ground, and a thin crack appeared, travelling to the boulder. There was a flash of green light, the boulder shattered into a million fragments.

"Now, pretend tha' that's Yoake Village…" Namame left his sentence hanging as he exited through the ruined wall.

"R'member. One hour. Jus 'bout gives ya nuff time ta write a letter to the capital ta tell 'em bout yer demise." With that parting shot, he disappeared into the woods surrounding the inn.

-~=*[  Tsudzuku   ]*=~-

BWAHAHAHHA…evil cliff hanger!

Anyway, I'm going to see Men in Black two later tonight!!! Yay!!!

@@@~~~AKUGI~~~@@@

Inami: *evil laughter* Minna-san, the show is about to begin!

Screen: *shows Namame*

Uruki: Huh? Wrong channel. *changes channel to World Cup Final match, Brazil versus Germany*

Inami: GO GERMANY!

Uruki: Traitor! GO BRAZILLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!

@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@

**Japanese Guide**

_Iku_ – means "go" or "let's go".

_Oyasumi_ – Good night

**Chinese Guide**

_Huo3_ – Huo with the third sound, hence the 3. Means fire.

_Qin_ – Stringed Chinese musical instrument. Rectangular in shape and mounted on legs. Plays sit on a chair to play it. Can be used for both fast and slow tunes.

**Weapon Guide**

_Bou Staff_ – Like a normal wooden staff, but made from a special type of wood that will bend when swished through the air, making it more durable. Also increases pain inflicted, rather than using a normal staff.


	6. Chapter 06: &::Flowers of the Sands::& S...

Okay, here's the next chapter. And MIB 2 was great. Humour was slightly on the hentai side though…

Anyway, I've added the Japanese, Chinese and miscellaneous notes for the previous chapter, gomen gomen that I didn't put them up the last time.

Oh, and have I mentioned?

I'M SUSPENDED FROM THE CEILING NO THANKS TO THESE TWO #%*){###-

_Kokie: *tsk tsk* Somebody must have been taking lessons from Tasuki…_

_Amefuri:_ Demo, _it is **your** fault that you're suspended from the ceiling._

NANDATO? KISAMA-

_Kokie: You throw us into a fight so early on in the series, so you can suspend from the ceiling._

Amefuri: And the longer you suspend, the further away in the future we will have to fight. ^_^.

XYZ###***@@@. 

BWAHAHHAHA. They've forgotten I'm a FANFICTION AUTHORESS! I have infinite POWER!!! Muahhahahha. Computer, begin program [Wars Fanfiction].

_Kokie: NANI-_

*And in a swirl of pretty colours, the new Byakko seishi are sucked back into the fanfiction, leaving only Draconsis and Nyan-chan in Draconsis's limboland, the land between reality and fanfiction.*

HA. Computer, end program [Suspend Draconsis].

MATTE! First begin program [Cushion landing-

((THUD))

Kuso…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"……" Speech

(……) Authors Notes/ Comments

[……] Thoughts

((……)) Sounds

*……* Actions/Emotions

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Fushigi Yuugi Belongs to Watase Yuu]

[I own the idea for the fic though.]

[The super talented Watase Yuu also owns Ayashi No Ceres.]

[All I know about Gundam Wing is that it has five guys in it…or was it four?]

[Don't own Pokemon either.]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Draconsis Presents:**

**A Draconsis Fanfiction**

**The Great Wars of The World**

**~ Flowers of the Sands Arc / _Sabure no Hana Enko _~**

**[Chapter 06 – Sword and Stone]**

_"Haven't you guys gotten tired of these meaningless battles yet?"  
- Chang Wufei  
Gundam Wing_

Current Time: Year 1596

Sairo Time: Tora 214

Hokkan Time: Nobunaga 10

Konan Time: Asseisha 74

Kuto Time: Year 1596 (Republic since 1480)

Year 1490/ Tora 108, Sairo

The young soldier hesitantly tapped on the wooden door of a small cottage in a remote village of Sairo. Vaguely he wondered why every unpleasant task was to allotted to him, especially this kind. The War had already claimed many lives. He absent-mindedly fiddled with the objects entrusted to him, a final gift from the dead to the living.

The door creaked as it swung open, letting in some of the warm noonday sun. A frail old woman, supporting herself on a walking stick, peered out from the shadows of the interior.

"Yes?" she asked the young soldier, though in her heart she hoped it would not be the one message that all mothers dreaded.

"I'm very sorry, but Captain…" the soldier continued, though old ears did not hear, and old hearts refused to believe.

The old woman's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the two objects the soldier held. The familiar jade green flute, worn with constant use, a present for his twentieth birthday. A faded metal tag, inscribed with the identity of the man it once hung on, now never to return home.

Captain Kaika

54th Regiment

Sairo Imperial Army

"To protect what we hold dear."

-~=*[^]*=~-

It had been half an hour since Genbu no Shichi Seishi Namame had extended his challenge to the two Byakko seishi. Amefuri had started preparing by gearing herself up for battle, and changing into looser clothes. Kokie, on the other hand, had completely freaked out.

"We're going to DIE!" she said as she attempted to strangle a much calmer Amefuri.

"LET –hack- GO!" 

Once Amefuri's face colour had returned to normal, she revealed her plan for the upcoming battle to Kokie.

"All we have to do is simple. We only let him see _me_, so he'll think only one of us came. While I spar with him, you hide in the undergrowth and ambush him. Deplete his energy, blast him with it, and that's the end to the battle." 

"_That_ simple?"

"Err, not really…heheh. I only found out I was a seishi yesterday you know… So I have no idea whatsoever on how to control my seishi power."

"I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT! MAJOR HOLE IN THE PLAN!"

"Heheh… It was an idea at least…"

-~=*[^]*=~-

The half moon shone down on the clearing in the bamboo thicket where Namame was waiting. He twirled the _bou_ staff around, faster and faster until it became an invisible swirl. The Genbu seishi then flung it at one of the several large boulders nearby, shattering it into shards of jagged rock, perfect missiles.

"Them Byakko's are late." He announced to thin air. He walked over to the rock debris and retrieved his staff.

A stir in the forest announced the arrival of more life forms. Namame let his _ki_ flow through the forest floor, giving him more information on the two life forms.

"Ah. They're here."

 His eyes traveled to the forest path, the only way for anyone to reach the clearing. Namame was not disappointed. Amefuri appeared, sword unsheathed.

Namame lifted an eyebrow. 

"Where's the other un?" he asked, even though he could feel the life force relatively near to him.

"Not here." 

Amefuri suddenly lunged towards him, slashing at him with her sword. Namame parried it easily with his staff, careful not to meet the blade head-on, lest should it cut through his weapon.

The battle had begun.

-~=*[^]*=~-

Kokie moved stealthy through the undergrowth surrounding the clearing, keeping an eye on her friend and her enemy.

Amefuri and Namame had continued attacking each other, Amefuri using her single-bladed sword to slash and stab, Namame using his staff, attempting to disarm her. Occasionally he used his staff to hit her, but Amefuri had always managed to move out of the range of fire.

But Amefuri's attacks were working. Namame constantly had to move backwards toward the forest, and Kokie had positioned herself accordingly. Another few steps backwards and she would be able to ambush him…

Amefuri jumped high into the air and landed on a stem of bamboo. The stem bent under her weight, but held steady. Now, her elevated position would give her an advantage over Namame. 

But Namame had noticed this. He used his staff as a pole vault, and swung himself over Amefuri's head to land on the stem, in between Amefuri and the root of the branch. He clearly intended to break the stem, which would send Amefuri plummeting back to the earth, five feet below.

But much to his surprise, Amefuri leapt off the stem. Relieved of the weight, the stem snapped backwards, slamming into Namame, and hurtling him against the main stem of the bamboo. He hit it with a resounding thud, and slid to the ground, five feet below.

Kokie had to stop herself from laughing. The stem had hit him head-on, and a rather nasty bruise was developing on his forehead. To make matters funnier, there was a section where the joints in the stem had hit him, and the area was a darker purple than the others…

Amefuri landed gracefully back on the ground.

"Give up?"

Namame picked himself off from the ground. The trick Amefuri had pulled on him hurt like hell, and he knew there would be a few nasty bruises on him. The stem had also smashed into his nose, and it had started bleeding.

[Kuso. Damn her. Damn battle ain't fun no more.]

He let his _ki_ flow to the many rocks he had prepared earlier. They glowed with an eerie green light, before hovering up in the air, ready to fly at the chosen target. 

Amefuri, keeping her concentration on Namame, failed to notice the impending danger. Kokie had however, and she called out to Amefuri.

But something choked her voice, clamping over her mouth, so no matter how hard she yelled, no sound came out. A soft rustle in the bushes behind alerted her, and she turned round to see a figure, robed in black with a hood so long that it covered his eyes. Kokie's eyes widened.

-~=*[^]*=~-

Amefuri kept her eyes on Namame, wondering why on earth was he smiling. Suddenly, her seishi power flared up. She was the air, rushing through the forest, swirling in the sky, cut through by rocks…

Amefuri spun around in time, throwing her sword out at the rocks.

"SWORD INTO SHIELD!" she yelled, using her defensive maneuver. The sword shone with her _ki_, and spun around in mid air, at such a fast speed that the rocks bounced harmlessly off it.

But a particularly large rock slammed onto the sword with a great force, and the blade, brittle from the many poundings it had just received, shattered into numerous pieces.

Now there was nothing between Amefuri and the jagged missiles, and they still continued hurtling towards her.

Amefuri raised her right hand to defend herself against the onslaught, and her seishi power flared up again. The air in front of her consolidated into a shield, and the rocks slowed before stopping completely in the dense, impenetrable air.

Namame cursed again as Amefuri foiled his plans. However, a jab into his consciousness announced the arrival of Urumiya into the battle. 

[And now the scale tilts in our favour…ha.]

-~=*[^]*=~-

Kokie was lifted out of the undergrowth by whatever had imprisoned her. When she was out in the clearing under the moonlight, what she saw frightened her even more.

What held her down was a shadow. A moving shadow, free of any solid matter to cast it, and to make matters worse, it was solid enough to restrain her. She tried to absorb its _ki_, but to no avail.

And as if straight from a horror movie, she saw the black-robed man who had caught her, but he was devoid of any shadow despite standing out in the open, under the bright shining moon.

-~=*[^]*=~-

Amefuri sensed the arrival of some_ things_ in the clearing. She spun around to face them. To her horror she saw Kokie, swamped by a translucent black object that looked like a shadow. On Kokie's right stood a Genbu seishi, his symbol on his forehead shining so brightly that the heavy material of his robe did not hinder it.

Namame gave a lopsided grin towards his fellow seishi. 

"So, ya found her afta all." He moved closer towards Kokie, closely scrutinizing her.

"Che. She dun look as if she could've taken Hatsui out." He remarked to Urumiya, who, as per normal, did not reply at all. "Anyways, I says we finish 'em off. 'specially this un." He pointed at Amefuri.

Wordlessly, Urumiya let loose his ki, and soon the shadows of a pack of wolves drifted into the clearing, circling Amefuri.

Amefuri couldn't detect them using her wind, so she did the next best thing. She picked up one of Namame's rocks and threw it at a wolf-spectre. 

The rock passed through harmlessly.

[Oh crap. Kokie was right. We _are_ doomed.]

The wolves circled closer and closer.

-~=*[^]*=~-

Kuirai didn't know what had drawn her out of the house. Maybe it was the moonlight, or the faint tingle her hands felt. All she knew was that she was making her way towards her favourite spot to paint, a small clearing in the bamboo forest. 

She was nearing her destination when a powerful ache arose over her heart. She pressed a hand over the area, and it felt hot, burning hot. But soon the pain subsided, and she continued on her journey.

When she reached the clearing, she gasped.

The travelers that were staying at her Inn were locked in combat with two men. Several shadows swooped around Seigi, who was clearly trapped.

[Seigi? How do I know her name? She never told it to me…] 

Kuirai's train of thought was interrupted by a massive white shape lunging out from behind her into the clearing.

-~=*[^]*=~-

Amefuri was shocked when a massive white tiger emerged from the forest, and with a single roar, it sent the wolf-spectres fleeing back to their owners. The tiger then turned its attention towards the two Genbu seishi. It hesitated for a while, as if selecting its prey.

The tiger lunged at Urumiya. The shadow that imprisoned Kokie dissipated immediately, forming a barrier between its owner and the tiger. The tiger changed directions and headed towards Namame.

=RETREAT=

The order that rang out in the Genbu seishi's heads was insistent.

Urumiya's symbol flashed again. Namame's body turned darker and more transparent, and soon he dissolved into the night air. Urumiya's shadow rose up behind its owner, engulfing him, and in a swirl both disappeared.

Amefuri and Kokie both collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

-~=*[^]*=~-

Namame fell roughly onto the carpet of the room in Hokkan, with Urumiya appearing a second later.

"Wha'cha do that fer? We could've WON!" Namame yelled.

Inami shook his head. "You would not have. It was three against two."

-~=*[^]*=~-

Kuirai's head was filled with memories, but most of all she was wondering one thing.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE WE DOING IN AN ANIME?" she yelled at the two semi-comatose seishi.

"YOU REMEMBER!!!!!!!!!! YIPPEE!!!!" Kokie bounced upright and started hopping around Kuirai.

Amefuri bolted upright at another thought. "Where's the tiger?"

Three pairs of eyes turned towards the tiger, now sitting serenely washing itself. As they continued to watch, it shrunk down into a small, white cat with black stripes.

The three sweatdropped.

Just then, Kuirai noticed that the area over her heart was glowing white. The other two had noticed it as well. 

"You're a seishi as well?" said Kokie, brushing the dust off herself. "Cool!"

"What do you mean by I'm a seishi?" Kuirai raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"You've got the cool glowy symbol like us!" Kokie continued to prance around the clearing.

Meanwhile, Amefuri's attention had been diverted to the cat.

"It's so cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Amefuri cried out as she picked up the squirming feline. "Can we keep it?"

"It's a cat that can turn into a tiger! Are you crazy?" Kuirai yelled at Amefuri, who cowered in the sudden outburst. 

By this time, Kokie had managed to calm down enough to answer reasonably. "_Shikashi_, I don't see why not. It could be useful." 

"YAY!" Amefuri cuddled the cat even tighter, while the poor cat only struggled harder to get out.

"I say we name it Alex! Like Alex O. Howell from Ayashi No Ceres!" Kokie said.

"No! Let's name it Ken! Like Kenny G!" Kuirai retorted back.

The feline in question chibied, resulting in many "So cuteeeeeeeeeeeee!"s from the three seishi.

"I say we call it Chibi-neko!" Amefuri finally letting the poor cat go. "Ne, Chibi-neko?"

Chibi-neko's eyes, one blue and one orange, narrowed into slits before it promptly chibied again.

-~=*[^]*=~-

It was well past 3am when the three returned to the Inn. After a few minutes of leaving Kuirai by herself in a locked room to check on her symbol, it was found she was Subaru.

"_Demo_, how can she be Subaru? We already know what Subaru looks like, and Kui-chan looks nothing like her." Amefuri said as they headed back to their rooms for another few hours of sleep.

"Could it be that the original Byakko Seishi were not reincarnated? Maybe Byakko-seikun selected a few new ones." Kokie replied as they pushed open the door to their room, now in shambles.

The first thing that caught their notice was the large wall painting of the magnificent white tiger. But now, instead of the white tiger relaxing on the rock, the only thing that remained was the background of bamboo and the rock itself. The tiger had just vanished off the canvas. And the rim of the framing brocade still glimmered Byakko –white with _ki_.

-~=*[  Tsudzuku   ]*=~-

Japanese Guide 

_Nandato _- What the

_Kisama_ – Rude form of saying "You"

_Kuso_ – Short form of "Chikuso". Japanese swearword

_Shikashi_ - However

Story Guide 

_Time Concept_: The standard measure of years that is uniform in all countries is Universal Time, which would make it year 1956 in Universal Time. But each country also has its own measure of years, which is according to the dynasty. For example, the Tora Dynasty has been around for 214 years, so in Sairo time it's Tora 214.

_Bamboo_: Y'know, bamboo grows everywhere in China. Its made out of many segmented bits. To boot it's also quite bouncy when alive. _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_ anyone?

_Naming of attacks_: That's how they remember what each stroke is in each set of skills/maneuvers. Also, giving an attack a _really_ impressive name, then yelling it out when you are using it may scare the enemy. Especially if it's a famous attack.

Fighting Notes 

_Amefuri's [Sword into Shield]_: The sword spins around with the pommel (the bit at the tip of the handle end) as the axis. Sort of like an electric fan…try throwing something at it. Guaranteed to come back at you. Remember to move out of the way.

_Length of time for a fight_: Fights can last for pretty long. More than an hour sometimes.

Yeah…I think that's all the notes…if you're still unclear on anything, drop me a review. And what I said for the last chapter still stands. Review mine, leave a note telling me to review, and I'll go review your story.

Oh yes, Ice-Goddess, Chinese words have the same pronunciation for different characters, it's not like English where one word only has one pronunciation and a few meanings. But the written forms of the Chinese words are different when written down for each character, so in written Chinese, the meaning will be clearer. And yes, I'll email you the seishi's symbols. But right now I'm still trying to find out the modern versions of them. They're written using a older, more complex version of writing each character…and my Chinese isn't exactly top-noch…^_^;;;…Anyone else want the seishi symbols? Ask for it in your review!

So…Now it's Subaru/Kuirai's turn for free talk!

_Subaru:_ _Good! Now, I want to complain!_

Nani?

_Subaru: Of all people, you stick me with the two mad fangirls!_

Why not? They're your friends, right?

(Oh, and speaking of Amefuri and Kokie, they're trapped in Mount Moon in Pokemon Red in Draconsis's Gameboy. They're not getting out anytime soon.)

_Subaru: Yes! But you could have stuck me with some other people! Like Mark A1!_

Good point. A1 rock. But sorry, no. You're still stuck with the two mad seventeen year olds.

_Subaru: Whyyyy not? Or get me away from them and I'll drag another anime guy into here for you to torture…um…interview._

Hontou? Tempting…But that would spoil the storyline! Besides, there will be other people other than those two.

_Subaru : Really?_

_(Long pause)_

_Subaru: OH NO! YOU MEAN-_

Computer, end program [OC free talk].

Ahhhhhh…peace and quiet…

_Nyan-chan: Will you_ please _let me out of the blinking CD case?_

Shan't.

Nyahhahahhahahaha……

===

Signing off, 

Draconsis

===


	7. Chapter 07: &::Flowers of the Sands::& I...

Hello minna! After another long hiatus, I'm back to wreak havoc on the world of fanfiction! Didn't you all miss me?

(Silence. Crickets chirp.)

 *Sweatdrop* Okay… Neways, I probably won't be able to update for a long time after this, because my end of year exams are coming up and there's streaming this year. *Makes face* So I have absolutely no idea when I'll next be able to write. Gomen nasai!

Oh yes, to Otaku Pitcher-san, Sansele-chan wants to know why you don't write any stories of your own. She's been using my review board as a BBS board.

(A shakujou pierces through Draconsis, courtesy of Sansele)

And I'm sorry if my version of Byakko Seikun is very alike to CLAMPravens! *Sniffle* I think it has to do with reading to much of "Juri"… But I tried to make him as original as possible!

And, just to note, the first section was written after I'd just been through Kouki Arashi's Yami no Matsuei fics. They take the cake for the most angsty and sappy thing around with a plot to rival anyone's fic. *Cries* I'm nowhere near her standard of writing…

_Nyan-chan: There, there. *Chucks self-help books at Draconsis*_

Oh yeah, I'd better tell you people a bit about Saiyuki. Erm…basically there's one character named Sanzo, and he's got a gun. *Crazy grin* And there's another guy called Hakkai, and he's got this pet dragon which can turn into a jeep. Umph… yea, I think that's all you need to know…Besides that fact that Sanzo rocks.

Neways, a big **THANK YOU **to** EVERYONE **who reviewed, you people are the best!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"……" Speech

(……) Authors Notes/ Comments

[……] Thoughts

((……)) Sounds

*……* Actions/Emotions

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Fushigi Yuugi Belongs to Watase Yuu]

 [Minekuza Kazuya owns Gensomaden Saiyuki.]

[Hamasaki Ayumi belongs to herself, great J-rock artist that she is.]

[I do not own GateKeepers.]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Draconsis Presents:**

**A Draconsis Fanfiction**

The Great Wars of The World 

**~ Flowers of the Sands Arc / _Sabure no Hana Enko _~**

**[Chapter 07 – Illumination]**

"I'll fight, I don't want to see anymore wars. I'll fight to end all wars with my own hands."

~Houjou Yukino, _GateKeepers_

Year 1488, Seishuku 61

Fire.

Enemy.

RunHackSlashShit.

Too many. Everywhere.

Worse than Hokkan, worse than all we've ever been through.

Where's 'Chiri?

So many dead…

Dead…All dead…

Red uniforms. Tattered. Bloodied.

Red banner, still flying high, like Suzaku. Still flying high on Suzaku's wings…

Pain…

"REKKA SHINEN!!!!!!!"

Hmph.

Green everywhere…Too many…

Blood.

On hands. Everywhere.

Green like grass. Like the grass underfoot. Now stained with the blood of the dying. Unwashable. Forever.

SpearSlashSwordBlockRun.

"REKKA SHINEN!!!!!"

Tired…

But this is what a seishi is supposed to do, protect the country he or she serves.

Protect with all our heart and all our soul and all our strength.

Every last bit.

Surrounded.

Is this the only way?

No allies in sight.

Is this why I was born?

Alone.

Why we endured all the hardships together?

Green as far as the eye can see.

Why Mits' saved me so long ago?

No one on my side hurt because of me.

Grip tessen with both hands.

So I could do this for Konan?

Raise tessen to the skies, a final salute to Suzaku.

Do what I nearly did to myself that horrible night so long ago?

Save the country. Be a hero.

But never able to walk through those gates again. The gates to home.

Never talk and joke with Chiri again. 

Never drink sake by a warm fire with Kouji in Reikaku-zan.

Never breathe again.

But it's for Konan. No, for the future.

Yep. For the future.

One last time.

"REKKA!"

Blazing fire. Intense heat.

"SHINEN!!!"

Divine flame. Vengeance of Suzaku.

Descend. 

If I have to go, I'm taking all of you Hokkan soldiers with me.

-~=*[^]*=~-

Byakko Seikun twitched.

It was not his day today. The paper was late, his secretary had a fever, one of his employees was not responding to calls and there were two Nyan Nyans arguing in front of him. Definitely not his day.

"SANZO!"

"HAKKAI!"

"SANZO!"

"HAKKAI!"

"SANZO!"

"HAKKAI!"

"SANZO!"

"HAKKAI!"

The two Nyan Nyans had been arguing for the past hour or so. The only thing that distinguished then from the normal Nyan Nyans under Taiitsukun was the white sashes they both wore. 

Byakko Seikun slumped further back into his floating chair. The two Nyan Nyans were getting on his nerves. In the orange clouds that served for a sky for the Palace, a few lightning bolts crackled.

"Nooooooooooo! Sanzo-sama is better! He's got a gun!"

"NO WAY! Hakkai-sama is way better! He's got Hakuryu!"

((ZAP))

The Nyan Nyan who had just spoke was fried by one of Byakko's lightning bolts.

Byakko cracked his knuckles. Now he felt much better.

"PHAHHAHHAHHAHA! Serves you right!"

"It's not my fault! I don't even know why he zapped me with those lightning bolts!"

"Because you talked about Hakkai's pet."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's a _dragon_-"

((ZAP))

The two Nyan Nyans had finally stopped talking, and Byakko felt much better than before.

-~=*[^]*=~-

"Ne, do you think there's something wrong with Chibi-neko?" Amefuri prodded the cat with a finger. Chibi-neko had been twitching its nose for the last few minutes, and it was starting to scare Amefuri's horse.

The trio had been able to buy a horse for Subaru with the money Empress Tora had given to them, and with the blessings of Subaru's family, they had continued their journey to Hanasaru Village.

"Nah, it probably inhaled some sand or something." Kokie replied. She turned to Subaru. "What'cha think?"

Subaru was holding the reins loosely, with a rather dazed look on her face. The land had given way from plains to scrubland, and the soil had gotten sandier. Trees sparsely dotted the land now, and the open space made travelling faster.

"Mou, she spaced out again…" Amefuri sweatdropped.

Kokie drew her horse alongside Subaru's, before yelling into her ear, "NIREI-SAN!"

Subaru jerked upright, nearly loosing her seat on the horse. "Hai, sensei? No, I wasn't dreaming in class again…"

Both Amefuri and Kokie burst into laughter.

-~=*[^]*=~-

There were three sharp knocks on the gates to Byakko's palace.

"Master Hikou desires to enter your esteemed presence." A static sounding voice recording of Hamasaki Ayumi announced into the earpiece that Byakko wore on his left ear.

Byakko let loose a rather evil sounding laugh before clapping his hands over his mouth, hoping that none of his employees had noticed. None had. Muttering gleefully under his breath, Byakko steered his hover-chair to the main courtyard.

Byakko was not the first to arrive. His secretary was already there, and by the looks of it, was giving Hikou quite an earful.

"Hikou. The reason why it is called the _morning_ paper is because it is delivered in the _MORNING_!" Rokou twirled his handgun in his right hand, giving Hikou glares that would probably have scared many others to death.

Hikou looked unfazed.

"Rokou." Byakko interrupted him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Byakko-sama! Gomen nasaiiiiiiiiiii~~~! I didn't see you coming and I didn't hear you coming and I was just yelling at Hikou because he's late delivering the papers again-" Rokou was stopped by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face Hikou, who had materialised his Kanki wings.

"Boo."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-"

There was a loud crash of thunder from the sky that had darkened intensely in the past few seconds. It was followed by a few not-so-discreet coughs from Byakko Seikun.

"Rokou, save the gun for a better use than the paperboy." Byakko said to his secretary. Rokou slid the gun into his shoulder holster, followed by a few muttered oaths.

Byakko Seikun then turned his attentions onto Hikou.

"Hikou. If the papers are late, ever, ever, again…" The statement was followed by a bolt of lightning that struck dangerously close to Hikou, creating a charred spot on the flagstones of the courtyard. Hikou inched away from the burn mark.

"Byakko-sama. Shall I add 'replace flagstones' to the to-do list?" Rokou had pulled out his palmtop, stylus at the ready.

Byakko's touch screen computer materialised and displayed a close up picture of the charred flagstones. He sighed. "Yes, you'd better."

-~=*[^]*=~-

"Yuuki residence, home of Yuuki Keisuke, available bishonen."

"Keisuke, that was lame." 

After the disappearance of Miaka, Taka and Yui, Tetsuya had thoroughly searched the Sukunami apartment for a scroll of any kind, but had failed to find one. So he picked the next alternative – call Keisuke.

"Tetsuya! Eh, I though you were having dinner with Miaka today…"

"Was. Yui, Miaka and Taka were pulled back into the ShiJinTenChiNoSho." He slumped against the wall next to the phone.

"WHAT!!!!!!!! Are you sure?"

"There was a flash of red light and another one of blue light just before I came. Plus, there's cooked food in the kitchen, untouched." His hands wandered to the yo-yo in his pocket, and he began spinning it to take his mind off the fact that Yui was gone.

"So they really were pulled back in."

"Yep. No scroll this time either." The yo-yo flew seamlessly back to his hand.

"So what can we do then?"

"Nothing." Tetsuya removed his sunglasses and held them up to the light, "Nothing, except to hope."

-~=*[^]*=~-

Namame was in a foul mood. He was still convinced that they could have triumphed over the Byakko seishi that night in the forest, had Inami not given the signal to fall back. 

It was a crisp Hokkan morning, with only a light snowfall the previous night. The air was fresh and inviting, and the predawn chill had dissipated. But the beauty of the morning was lost on the Genbu seishi, still submerged in his own thoughts.

He viciously slashed through the air with his bou staff. 

[Part of it is Urumiya's fault. He could have at least helped out earlier.]

He completed the manoeuvre and paused in a pose for a few seconds, before moving on to the next action.

The bou staff swept through the snow, creating patterns where it struck.

[The moron just went to sleep yesterday night after Inami dismissed us, and slept like a rock. Not even a snore.]

Namame paused, breathing heavily. The chill air filled his lungs, scorching his throat with every breath.

[Urumiya might as well be a rock the way he acts. Doesn't talk to anyone, keeps himself to himself.]

Deep in the palace, a bell tolled, signalling the serving of breakfast. Namame reluctantly left the training grounds and walked back o his room to freshen up.

[Next time, Byakko seishi. Next time, I'll be ready.]

-~=*[^]*=~-

"So you see, the seishi have no weapons, and Agent is not really helping them out much…" Rokou pointed out to Byakko. They were gathered in the main room in the palace, the giant monitor screen on the far wall displaying the seishis current position.

Byakko rubbed his chin thoughtfully. There were a few…interesting weapons currently in his armoury, but those might attract a bit _too_ much attention to his seishi. He could always think up a few more of course, it wouldn't hurt to have a few secret weapons to use on the Genbu seishi.

Hikou had flown off to do his next job, but not without a few snide remarks, which had inevitable been followed by a number of bullets that didn't even come close to him. But another lightning bolt had pretty much assured that the papers would be delivered by the crack of dawn tomorrow.

"Rokou, are they going to be alone tonight?" Byakko booted up his Pentium 21 computer and proceeded to start typing.

"Ah, Hai… Unless they ride their horses 1.78 times faster, then they would reach Hanasaru Village a few hours after dark." Rokou was still wondering why Byakko needed a secretary. He was a _Seikun_ for goodness sakes. Ah well. He had all eternity to figure it out. Unless he was fired of course.

Byakko rubbed his hands gleefully once again. The presents should be ready by then, and the normal day-to-day business could be taken care of by the main system computers. 

"Rokou, get my suit ready for tonight. The white one with the black trimming." Byakko steered his hover chair off to his private rooms, continuing to make plans in his head.

Rokou flipped open his palmtop and noted it down. [Mental note to self: Ask Byakko Seikun later if he wants to bring some lightning bolts or a Nyan Nyan.]

[Mental note to self #2: Ooooh wait. Cross out Nyan Nyan.]

-~=*[^]*=~-

"According to Ame-chan's map, we're a only few hours away from Hanasaru Village." Kokie was seated on the ground, trying to read what she could of the map in the fading daylight.

The trio had set up camp for the night in a corpse of trees that provided shelter from the chill night wind, and a campfire blazed merrily in the middle of the clearing.

"Is that good or bad?" Subaru asked. She wasn't very clear about the whole seishi thing, never having been a Fushigi Yuugi fangirl. But lucky for her, she had two previously obsessed fangirls to help.

"That's good da yo. Then we can find our miko soon, and we can go back to the capital and sleep on a _real_ bed." Amefuri piped up. Ground isn't a good support for bedrolls.

Kokie prodded her with the rolled up map. "I though you were from the Vanguard. All those that I've seen never complain about the ground."

"Yeah, but I'm from the city division. We work inside Sairo city, and rarely leave the city gates. Those that you would have seen would be from one of the field divisions." Amefuri made a face. "They actually _enjoy _sleeping with the bugs."

A loud yowl from Chibi-neko interrupted the conversation. An outline of a figure had appeared by the campfire, and as the seishi continued to watch, rapidly solidified into a human figure.

"Hello." Byakko greeted them.

Chibi-neko scampered off into the trees.

Predictably, Kokie and Amefuri responded with a typical fangirl response. They screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!" 

Only Subaru remained calm, as she had no idea about who had just appeared. "Who's that?"

Kokie very nearly strangled Subaru. "BYAKKO SEIKUN! As in, OUR BOSS!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…… We have a boss?"

"YES, BAKA!"

Amefuri prodded the both of them. The three turned to face Byakko, who looked eerily calm amidst a horrendous amount of static electricity radiating from him.

"Can we continue now?" Byakko drawled out. 

"Hai!" The seishi responded together.

"Good!" Byakko clasped his hands together. He produced three boxes from the fold of his cloak. "Kokie, this one is for you." He handed her one of the boxes.

Kokie opened the lid, revealing a white, oval shaped gem strung on a silver chain. The chain rose into the air, before unclasping itself and draping over Kokie's neck. It fastened itself again, letting the gem slide down to the centre. A mist seemed to swirl through the polished stone, though it was hard to tell.

"That will store any excess _ki_. You by yourself can only store so much _ki_ for use, so this will help you store more than your body capacity. You can try it out later…" Byakko explained.

Kokie turned towards Amefuri with an evil grin, ready to pounce onto her. Amefuri hastily hide behind Subaru.

"…But not on one of my seishi."

Kokie sat down, but the evil look still remained. She shot another wicked grin at Amefuri, who moved even further away.

Byakko handed another box to Amefuri. It contained a Sensu, made from silver. A maple leaf pattern had been burnished into the metal, and a white jade with a hole through the centre dangled from a cord. Further down on the cord, a blue knotted decoration also swung in the night breeze.

"Try it. Use some _ki_ on it." Byakko suggested.

Amefuri let some of her _ki_ flow into the fan, and it extended and morphed, transforming into a double-bladed sword. The blade of the sword also had maple leaves burnished into it, and a mixture of silver and sky blue brocade twined around the handle of the sword. The hanging decorations on the fan had become the stabiliser for the sword, and all in all, the sword was a masterpiece.

Amefuri experimentally swung the sword around, and measured it against herself. She gasped, "It's exactly right for me. The weight, the length, everything."

Byakko grinned. "Glad you like it." He handed the third box to Subaru.

The third box contained a scroll that was deceptively long for its thickness. The scroll was a painting of various animals and objects. Each subject, though minute, was rendered in life-like detail. 

"Cool. What does it do?" Subaru asked. Amefuri and Kokie promptly fell over.

Byakko opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the Lilo and Stitch themesong came from his pocket. He twitched before pulling out his mobile and pressed the answer key. "Byakko here. Ahhhh. I seeeeeee… Okay, I'll be right there."

He turned to his three seishi, all of whom were very surprised that there was mobile reception in the universe of the four gods. "I have to go. Apparently, one of the Nyan Nyans blew up the oven." He gave them another grin before vaporising back to his palace.

The seishi blinked at Byakko's sudden disappearance. Kokie stood up with an evil laugh. 

"Ame-chan~~~"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!"

-~=*[^]*=~-

"Duck."

"What? I don't see the duck formation on the board-"

An arrow whizzed past Saihitei's face and embedded itself into one of the pillars of the pavilion.

"Ah. Sou ka. Duck." 

"GOMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!" Ryuuen bounced into the pavilion, but wilting when he encountered the death glares of two _very_ pissed Weiqi players. "Ehehehehehe…"

"Ryuuen." Byakuya stood up from his seat at the table. "Next time, when you practice archery, do us a favour. Try not to murder us."

"Ehehehehehehehehe…"

-~=*[  Tsudzuku   ]*=~-

Story Guide 

_Part One _– Anyone else figured out what Tasuki did to himself? 

_Dragons and Byakko_ – Touchy subject for Byakko right now. I wonder why…*pointed look at Seiryu*

_Nirei _– That's Subaru's surname from the real world.

_Rokou _– Very few fanfics use Rokou-chan… So I gave him a part, along with a PDA, gun and a couple of things.

_Palmtop _– Erm…Everyone knows what a palmtop is, right?

_Stylus _– That's the pen thingy for use on a PDA.

_Hamasaki Ayumi _– She's a very good J-rock artist. As for how Byakko got her voice for his computer system… I have no idea.

_Hikou _– I love being evil to Hikou (Sansele, Don't murder me.) But his Kanki wings are those wings he has. Yep, he can make them go away.

_Bou Staff Manoeuvres – _Okay, short lecture coming up. The attacks a weapon can use are taught in a set, and different sects (Chinese schools for training of martial arts) often create their own set of skills. Each set of skills consists of a collection of manoeuvres, and after each manoeuvre there is normally a pause during practice before the person begins the next manoeuvre. Since the manoeuvre normally ends in a certain pose for stability, readiness or whatnot, that what the transitioning stand is. You'll have to pardon me if I'm wrong on some points, all information was gleaned from Chinese sword-fighting novels, since most sects refuse to share their skills with anyone else.

_Sensu –_ Chinese folding fan.

_Sword length –_ I think there's a sort of ratio concerning the sword length versus length of various body parts, but I'm not sure. But of course you're not going to use a sword so long you have difficulty controlling it.

_Weiqi –_ A board game originating from China. In the west it is also called Go. It is a two player game, black seeds versus white seeds. The seeds can be placed anywhere on the grid of the board (19 lines x 19 lines), and the object is to surround your enemies seeds so there aren't any available grid points next to a group. Thus, various formations can be formed, and well, so have been given names, like chess moves. _Weiqi_ is also mistakenly called Chinese chess sometimes, there's another Chinese board game that is more similar to Western chess, and that one is called Chinese chess.

_Pentium –_ the highest Pentium right now is Pentium 4 or 5 I think…so Pentium 21 hasn't even been planned yet.

_Firewall –_ It's supposed to keep viruses and hackers out of your computer system.

This is the longest chapter so far in terms of story content, excluding AN's and other notes. The whole thing is a total of 3700+ words, longest chapter of anything I've ever written. *Grin* Go me!

Oh yeah, for readers of the Yami no Matsuei series, I'm also posting one up today, in the tradition of my "The Problem with Apple Pie" fics.

What? You haven't read them yet?

_Nyan-chan: *Holds up sign: Shameless self-advertising*_

As always, feel free to ask me any questions, since I'm a Chinese by birth and some of the concepts might be a bit hard to understand.

And of course, review my fic, leave a note to review your fic, and I'll review! Power to the unnoticed authoresses!

_Nyan-chan: Too much self-help books._

*Throws maths textbook at Nyan-chan*

So, whom do we have for free talk today?

_Nyan-chan: Er…Hikou, Rokou, the two other Nyan Nyans…_

=Thunder rumbles=

_Nyan-chan: There's also Byakko Seikun of course…_

It such a difficult choice, if I don't pick Hikou, Sansele (-read. Hikou fangirl.) will murder me. If I don't pick Rokou, Rokou will _try_ to murder me. If I don't pick the Nyan Nyans, _you_ will murder me. If I -

=Lightning flashes=

*Face pales* Okay, I get your drift. Lets welcome Byakko Seikun!

((Beep Beep))

Ara? New email message from Byakko Seikun… "Not free. But will fry you anyway for even thinking of having someone else do the free talk."

Eep.

Computer, activate shields.

What? Firewall one down, firewall two down, firewall three doused by water… Wait, that can't happen…

New message from Byakko Seikun…"You're trying to protect your computer from the person who invented hacking."

Oh beep…looks like I'll have to go back to the real world…

Hey! Noooooooo! Don't shut the portal-

[Shutdown initiated. Have a nice day.]

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO……….

=====

Signing off,

Draconsis

=====


	8. Chapter 08: &::Flowers of the Sands::& M...

Hello minna!!!!!!! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for sooooo long! For the complete list of horrible reasons, you all can read my blog (http://draconsis.blogspot.com/). Actually, I'm still really sorryyyyyy… So everyone is free to hurt, maim or _almost_ kill me with any weapon they can drag up. Note the ALMOST in "_almost_ kill me". 

Also, I would like to introduce my muses! *Drags them out*

Fuurin: HELLOWWWWWW!!!!!! I'm Fuurin, and he is Akito-chan! *Looks around* Eh? Where is he?

I think he's locked himself up in his room again. Either that or he's using the Bazooka XIIV on Writer's Block-san.

_Fuurin: You should never have lent him that… Oh well… We have our own blog too, since we took over Draconsis for a few minutes while she was sleep deprived!_

Don't tell them that!

_Fuurin: Nyeh *Sticks out tongue* Neways, it's here: http://akito-fuurin.blogspot.com/_

_Akito: *Wanders in* Fuurin, I'm still trying to dissolve the virus that Byakko threw in… *Pauses*  What are you doing? Did you just tell them the location of our plans to take over the Fanfiction world?_

_Fuurin: Ehehehhehehhe…_

(Chase scene)

Mou, Fuurin-chan! Watch out for the heavy book of doom!

((WHUP))

(The book misses Fuurin and whacks into Virus-chan who has been happily prancing around the room for the last couple of weeks)

[System OK. Begin program "Wars Fanfiction"?]

Hehehehhehe…*Hits enter button*

Oh yeah, I've finally figured out the Arcs (sections) of the fic, and the current arc we are in is "Flowers of the Sand"! Also, the fic has been reformatted… no changes to the storyline though.

_Akito: Inspiration-sama! I want a new job!_

Akito. Shut up.

_Fuurin: *Whacks Akito*_

----------------

Review response:

CLAMPraven: Nooooooo…come back! I don't mind your rants; they make my review page look better! ^_^ And yes, Sanzo is –hot- *drool*

Otaku Pitcher: The spelling mistakes have been corrected! ^^;;; And er, yea, I did kill Tasuki…Full explanation in the end notes! Sansele says "Oh." to your answer.

Chibigreen Tanuki: Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

---------------

Thanks to Sansele for beta reading.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"……" Speech

(_……_) Authors Notes/ Comments

[_……_] Thoughts

((……)) Sounds

*……* Actions/Emotions

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Fushigi Yuugi Belongs to Watase Yuu]

[King Lear belongs to William Shakespeare, or whoever inherited it]

[I do not own Initial D]

[I do not own Slayers]

[Original characters, plotline, etc are the intellectual property of Draconsis]

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Draconsis Presents:**

**A Draconsis Fanfiction**

The Great Wars of The World 

**~ Flowers of the Sands Arc / _Sabure no Hana Enko _~**

**[Chapter 08 – Meetings]**

_"Peace to this meeting, wherefore we are met."_

_~William Shakespeare, "King Lear"_
    
    _"On the road of meetings and partings,_
    
    _While we're being hurt, we keep on walking, don't we?"_
    
    _~Initial D, "Kimi ga iru", sung by Seki Tomokazu_
    
    _"And continue our respective journeys under the same sun_
    
    _For the sake of the happiness and chance meetings for us that tomorrow holds."_
    
    _~Slayers, "Secret ~ Dareka no Message"_

Year 1488, Seishuku 61, 108 years from the present

Tasuki did a good job no da.

The fire engulfed everything in a two-kilometer radius, and many Hokkan soldiers died. Looks like the fire was bigger than Tasuki imagined. But strangely, none of our troops in that radius was hurt. A red light warded the fire off from them they say. 

That's good na no da. When I get up there, I must remember to thank Suzaku-seikun. Tasuki wouldn't want to hurt one of his friends, or his allies.

There. All of the ground barrier points are in place. 

I hope Houki-sama forgives me, and Boushin. I've already helped her select many good advisors, all of them loyal to the throne. Boushin's got many more doting "uncles" now too. Maybe Houki-sama will understand. It will get lonely, being the last one left.

I know Amiboshi – Iya, Kaika – has died. I found him in Sairo shortly after Miaka left us for the second time, after our battle with Tenkou. Kaika doesn't remember anything at all. He was happy with his life, even though he confided in me that he felt something was missing. When I left, I placed a small amount of _Ki_ within him. I felt it when he died.

I suppose Tasuki thought he was doing the right thing. In a way, he was. After all, the Seishi are supposed to protect their country. Like Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko and Mitsukake. All of them gave their lives in an attempt to save Konan. Nuriko in the bleakness of Mount Black, Hotohori against Nakago, Chiriko to save us from Miboshi, and Mitsukake to save others, though they were not Seishi. People like them are few and far between.

But not everything can be solved by a death or deaths. This…this is just one of the few that can.

Taiitsukun is going to give me an earful when I next see her. She told me never to use _Zenmenteiki Kuchiku_, but there isn't any other choice. A large portion of the troops were badly injured in today's skirmish, and at current count, the Hokkan soldiers outnumber us five to one. Morale is also running low due to Tasuki's death. Hopefully, _Zenmenteiki Kuchiku_ will turn the tide.

Now to cut the link between the barrier points and myself. Wouldn't want them to go out if …something… happens to me. After all, who knows what happens, when we pass from this world to the next?

_Zenmenteiki Kuchiku_, the complete destruction. Apparently the user is not spared the effects.

Now how did it go again?

_Hi Sui Fuu Chi Nan To Sai Ho…_

-~=*[^]*=~-

"Can't we take a rest?" Kokie complained. She squirmed impatiently in her saddle, and then clung on with a renewed effort, trying her best to remain on her horse. Having grown up only a short distance from the city, walking had been her main mode of travel, and she was still unfamiliar with a horse. "Even a short one?"

The trio had been in their saddles since dawn, and had set off for Hanasaru Village at a brisk canter. Galloping would stir up too much sand; without face veils to protect them, it would be a most uncomfortable trip. Rocky outcrops dotted the horizon, and the trees had finally stopped altogether.

"No, we should be arriving soon." Amefuri replied. She checked the maps again, not paying any attention to Kokie's murder threats. Kokie normally forgot them after a day or two.  Besides, she was used to the saddle, having been part of the Vanguard since she was nine. It was not _her_ fault if someone was not accustomed to the saddle. Nope. Not at all. 

True to the map, Hanasaru Village came into view a few minutes later. A cluster of stonewalled buildings that surrounded a large oasis, Hanasaru looked like many of the other villages in the desert. Streets were lined with houses and shops, the inhabitants taking shelter from the sun under large awnings jutting out from the dwellings.

An old woman pointed them to the address they sought, and the trio led their horses there. Tethering the horses outside the manor house, they stepped inside, and were escorted to the central courtyard.

-~=*[^]*=~-

Kokie and Amefuri halted abruptly as they spied a head of vivid purple hair, the familiar voice begging an equally familiar figure clad in elegant robes. Their eyes widened as the figure continued to cross the courtyard, not vanishing into their imagination as they had expected.

Subaru, however, was more interested in the task at hand. She raised her voice slightly, hoping to catch the attention of the two inhabitants. Completely ignoring the fact that her companions' eyes were practically popping out. "Excuse me, but is there a Tora-", she began. However, a loud crash interrupted her, and she spun around to face the source of the noise.

"Oops." A rather casual voice, tinged with a hint of laziness drifted over from the pile of overturned arrows. Sapphire eyes framed by black hair that glinted green turned onto the Seishi. "Would you be looking from me?" A raised eyebrow. "I am Hitoku Byakuya, though I am sometimes known by other surnames." 

Amefuri and Kokie did another double take before looking at each other. That was the man they had seen through the mirror in the Byakko shrine, the new Byakko no Miko! Another memory also triggered in Amefuri's mind.

"Hold on…wasn't Byakuya the name of the person we are supposed to find?" Amefuri asked. The letter addressed to "Tora Byakuya" was still safely in her saddlebags, with strict instructions to hand it directly to the addressee, the white wax seal bearing the sigil of House Tora and the Court of Sairo still intact.

"Then I believe you are looking for me." Byakuya smoothly replied. The patter of feet on cobblestones alerted him, and he turned around gracefully to meet his friends.

"Konnichiwa. I am Sennatsu Saihitei." The brunette flashed the trio a dazzling smile. He gestured to his companion, who was eagerly inspecting the trio. "This is Miharu Ryuuen, my friend." Ryuuen waved at them, no doubt eager to make friends already.

Byakuya rolled his eyes slightly. In between his normally loony friends and the trio of girls who were staring at them, he could tell that this was going to be a long day.

-~=*[^]*=~-

The letter from the empress lay to one side; opened, read, and forgotten for the moment. Byakuya leaned back as far as the chair could allow, his eyes surveying the trio who fidgeted nervously in front of him.

"So…I'm the Byakko no Miko?" he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the tabletop, one hand supporting his chin. "And Mother sent three Seishi to escort me home?" A slender eyebrow raised itself, sapphire eyes surveying the three Seishi.

They fidgeted again. Really, was the atmosphere of the room _that_ scary? Maybe it had to do with the impressive collection of sharp, pointy swords on the wall. Or maybe it had something to do with him… Byakuya mentally shrugged. It was their problem. Now if only they would answer him without acting scared out of their wits. It would save a good deal of time. 

"Um…Yes. Heika-sama requested that we escort you home as soon as possible." Amefuri replied. Under the piercing gaze of those piercing eyes, plus the added knowledge that he _was_ the Prince of Sairo, it would take a rock not to feel even slightly afraid. She nervously fiddled with the hem of her coat, waiting for the next question.

"I would like some proof that you all are Seishi. Seals and letters can be easily forged, but not so Seishi symbols." Byakuya leaned forward a bit more. He had never seen a Seishi symbol before, and probably would not know what it looked like, but the many descriptions of them from _Byakko Den_ could not be too far off the mark. The legend of the Byakko no Miko and her Seishi was one of the most popular pieces of Sairo literature, right up there with _Chronicles of the Ultimate Journey_ and _A Dream of Red Mansions_.

He was blinded for a second as three Seishi symbols winked into existence, then blinked out again. However, he did not miss the slight flicker that imposed itself onto his consciousness, tickling at the back of his mind, that _somehow_, these girls were the Seishi, and the flicker proof that he was the Miko. Byakuya sighed mentally. [_More responsibility_.] He rose up from the chair, noting that the Seishi scrambled to rise after him. 

"Very well." He announced. "Amefuri, Kokie, and Subaru. We leave tomorrow morning." He could visibly see them relax. Really, was he _that_ overwhelming? 

"Hai, Tora-sama!" The three chorused in unison, nearly breaking down into giggles at the unexpected coincidence. Nearly. But the atmosphere lightened considerably.

Byakuya winced. They would have to stop the "Tora"-ing. No one knew that he was the prince, and that he had been hiding in this village for quite some time. It would cause a political scandal, a prince hiding away from such a major war. Byakuya twitched at that thought. Not good. Very not good.

"Ladies, please. It's Hitoku-san." Byakuya said. On second thoughts, he would be stuck with them for quite some time… "Or Byakuya-kun if you prefer." He walked towards the door, looking around for a servant to prepare some guest rooms for the Seishi. Where _did_ they all disappear to?

The trio were still standing stock-still in the room, no doubt a little – or a lot – surprised by him allowing them to use his first name. They glanced at each other before shooting more disbelieved glances at his back.

Byakuya stifled a grin. It was _fun_ to scare people on some days. "Oh yes." He threw over his shoulder. "Saihitei and Ryuuen will be coming too." And with a further grin to himself, he was gone.

The Seishi were left gaping even more.

-~=*[^]*=~-

Kokie sat down on the bed next to Subaru, and across from Amefuri sitting on a chair. The trio had gathered in Subaru's room after dinner to discuss the day's happenings, and to enlighten Subaru as to the previous identities of Ryuuen and Saihitei.

"What's surprising about Ryuu-chan is that he's a guy, and he's quite happy about it." Amefuri supplied from the chair. Subaru had been thoroughly enlightened, and was more or less aware of the former Seishi.  The trio and Ryuuen had hit it off during dinner, and "chan"s were now liberally flung all over the place. 

Ryuuen and Saihitei had both agreed to follow them to the capital, after making sure that their parents in Konan were duly notified. Amefuri wondered what two high-ranking Konan officials would think of their sons going to the Sairo palace… They probably wouldn't take it very well.

The former Seishi had not changed a bit in appearance or character as far as Kokie or Amefuri could tell over dinner, going by the Manga and Anime. Ryuuen, still bubbly and as cheerful as ever, Saihitei with a continuous air of elegance and practically reeking of nobility. 

Byakuya on the other hand, had unveiled a rather sarcastic disposition, as well as a dry sense of humor. He also had a disturbing fascination with ancient torture techniques, not to mention blood and gore.

"It's not that unusual…" Kokie replied from the bed. The evenings were always warm in this part of Sairo, and falling asleep was sometimes hard if the night was too hot. Tonight however, was a cool night, with the desert breeze tapping gently on the paper window screens.

Subaru yawned loudly. "I'm tired… And we have more travel ahead of us tomorrow." She reminded the other two Seishi. "Can we continue this in the morning, or do I have to listen to more Anime recitals?" She stifled another yawn. Unlike Amefuri and Kokie, Subaru was not a fan of Anime or Manga.  She preferred music to any other hobby.

Kokie turned her 'crazed fangirl' look on to Subaru. "But Subaru-chan! Anime is good for your health!" Her eyes widened with a seemingly innocent look onto Subaru, who backed away from Kokie.

"That's right! Come over to the dark side with us!" Amefuri chimed in chirpily. She stood up and advanced towards Subaru, who had by now backed into a corner. Amefuri broke into a grin and started rubbing her hands gleefully.

"You know, I deeply regret making that dark side and anime joke." Subaru wailed. The corner had run out of space, and the two evil fangirls were probably going to tickle her until she told them some anime nugget they had been trying to fill her brain with.

Amefuri and Kokie laughed evilly and advanced.

-~=*[^]*=~-

The following morning dawned bright and crisp, the oppressive desert heat barely present. The group gathered in the main courtyard after breakfast, and soon they had left Hanasaru village behind. 

"What _I_ want to know is why Ame-chan almost laughs when ever she sets eyes on Byakuya-kun." Kokie whispered to Subaru and Ryuuen. "It's not like he wore his coat back to front or something…" She looked at Byakuya again. 

Byakuya, astride his white gelding, paid no attention to them whatsoever. 

"Ne, Ame-chan." Subaru started. Amefuri tilted her head at them. Subaru and Kokie pointed simultaneously towards Byakuya.

Amefuri cracked a grin. "Not really the stereotypical 'Prince on a white horse' is he?" She motioned towards Byakuya and his horse.

Subaru groaned and buried her head in her hands, muttering something about corniness. Kokie started looking for something to hit Amefuri with. Ryuuen laughed and nearly fell off his horse. 

Saihitei gave them rather blank looks. "Do you think we should as them what was so funny?" he asked Byakuya, who was riding beside him.

Byakuya kept his eyes on the path ahead of them. "I wouldn't recommend it." His hands twitched slightly. [_They are_ –so- _gonna pay when I next get my hands onto them._]

_(Draconsis notes: Ehehhehe… Immediate explanation time. "Prince on a white horse" is a Chinese phrase (Bai Ma Wang Zi). Basically, it refers to the hero of each story (but not always!), you know, the type that swings in at the right moment, saves the day, and lives happily ever after. Thrown into the deal is also power; either political, or super powers or whatnot, and more often than not, the heroine (if there is one…-_-;;;) So, Byakuya_ is _a prince, and he's riding a white horse, so… Erm, you geddit…right? ^^;;)_

_(Draconsis note part two:_ That's _what happens when I eat Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream. *Nod nod* It's the muses' fault! *Points to muses* *Muses: Kick Draconsis*)_

-~=*[^]*=~-

Inami regarded the image on the screen with a cold and calculative gaze. "So, that's the new Byakko no Miko." He walked closer to the image, as if to memorize every detail of his features. "Uruki, how is our own search progressing?"

Uruki bit her own lip. "Those search parties turn up nothing, day after day. Even if Byakko's Miko is from our world, ours might not be. What if-"

Inami cut her off. "No. Genbu-seikun would not hamper the efforts of his own Seishi." The Miko was vital to any god. Why would Genbu-seikun need a girl from another world, and why would Byakko use a person, a _male_, from this world. People from the other world would not have any alliances to people from this world when they came, and thus better suited to making fair and impartial decisions. Females could also be counted to use more compassion in their judgment, and if need be, were easier to influence.

Striding across the room, Inami sat down in one of the heavily glided chairs. "Uruki, increase the search parties." She had to be here already. _She had to be!_

Uruki nodded, and gathering her skirts, she left.

-~=*[^]*=~-

Evening was approaching, and the group kept a lookout for any campsites. Trees had begun to appear on the terrain once again, at first consisting of thin leafless branches clawing the sky, and now taller trees spreading barely covered branches providing some shade. The dust had lessened, and some patches of yellowish grass had even appeared, casting lengthening shadows with the setting sun.

The group had used a longer route than the one the three Seishi had used to reach Hanasaru Village, due to Byakuya's insistence that they avoid human habitation. After all, _he_ might not be the only noble to have taken refuge, and living amongst the commoners. And if one of them recognized him…

The group stopped next to a faded sign, the characters barely visible on the boards they had been written on. Written in the Old Script from the days of Byakko no Miko, the handwriting was vigorous and in the cursive style, and written in a hurry, as if a warning about something.

"Byakuya-kun, can you read that?" Ryuuen asked him. Nobles and other highly born people were taught the Old Script as well as the New Script, but due to variations of some of the characters in each of the four countries, it would be difficult for anyone of a different country to read another country's script.

"I can recognize some of it." Byakuya rode closer to the sign, studying it intently. 

A silence fell on the group, an unspoken agreement to give Byakuya more concentration on his task. The horses shifted uneasily, and Saihitei's mount even snorted and paced, before he brought it under control.

A howl broke through the calm. All over the sandy terrain, low black shapes appeared, tails swishing. Another howl joined the first one, then another, and soon an entire symphony was resounding throughout the evening air.

The group had moved into a circle, back to back. Saihitei drew a broadsword from his packs, and Ryuuen stood in an attacking stance, bow left behind in Hanasaru Village. The Seishi drew their own weapons, Kokie wearing her necklace, Amefuri ready to expand the Fan-sword, and Subaru nervously clutching her scroll. Throwing knives suddenly appeared in Byakuya's hands, collected from various parts of his person.

There was a menacing snarl from the creature closest to the group. Now that it was closer, they could make out the yellow eyes of wolves. Gray fur so dark it was nearly black, each one was bigger than the huge dogs that the camel herders used. Saliva dripped from yellow fangs, and the pack edged ever closer. 

"Y'know, we shouldn't have let Chibi-neko run off." Kokie said, all the while keeping her eyes on the approaching wolves. The cat that could transform into a tiger had run off when Byakko-seikun appeared to the three Seishi, and had been missing ever since. "It would be _really_ useful right now."

Byakuya spoke up. "I guess this is a bad time to tell everyone what the sign said." He hurled a dagger at an approaching wolf, and the dagger embedded itself in a furry shoulder. The wolf snarled, and paused for a few seconds before resuming its deadly march towards him, regardless of the murky red blood that flowed from its shoulder. 

"It can't get any worse." Amefuri said. Her fan expanded into its sword form with a flash of white light, and she held it ready in front of her. The wolves were nearly in sword range now, yellow fangs even clearer to the eye.

"Yes, you might as well tell us." Saihitei responded from Byakuya's left. His eyes picked out each potential target, noting the scars of aged fighters and the inexperience of younger wolves.

Byakuya flicked another knife at a wolf, this time using a spinning motion that slashed the wolf's face open from ear to chin. It howled and collapsed in a heap, blood blooming from its open face, paws scrambling upon the dry ground in the grasp of death.

"Caution. Rabid wolves in the area." Byakuya said in a flat voice.

And then the wolves were upon them.

-~=*[  Tsudzuku  To Be Continued ]*=~-

**Story Guide**

Barrier points – The concentration points in a barrier. If a barrier has one concentration point, and it is broken, the barrier goes down. The more barrier points, the more power is needed to break each barrier point, and thus the longer the barrier will stand.

_Zenmenteiki Kuchiku – _Means "Complete Destruction" in Japanese.

_Byakko Den – _The story of the original Byakko no Miko, written by the remaining seishi after her departure.

_Chronicles of the Ultimate Journey – _It's the name of an anime, transliterated…guess which one it is! (Sansele, no guessing. I told you.)

_A Dream of Red Mansions_ – One of the Four Chinese Classics. (Hong Lou Meng)

"Dark Side" Joke – The Byakko Seishi shall explain it…

Scripts – This idea is based on the Chinese language, since the two in use right now, the older version (_Fan Ti Zi_, used in Taiwan and in Japanese language) is more complex than the newer version (_Jian Ti Zi_, used in China and Singapore). By a lot. Example: My surname in 'new' Chinese consists of 12 strokes (-_-;;;) in 'old' Chinese, it's around 20+ strokes… according to my aunt… And there were a lot more versions before the older version of Chinese used now. You do _not_ want to know how many.

Rabies – Errrr…it's really catching ya know…^^;;;

**Kai's explanation on sword length and weight**

_(Draconsis: Kai is perfectly reliable on this topic. (Not necessarily on others…) Wushu (Chinese Martial Arts) is her Co-curricular Activity. She just happens to be in the sword section as well…) _

The most basic way to see the length of the sword is to hold it against your back as my teacher says and it should be about the height of your ear. As for the weight, well… It has to be a weight you can handle!****

So that's it for this chapter minna-san! And I'm sorry I had to 'kill' off Chichiri, Tasuki-chan, and Amiboshi, but, that's how they died before. If I didn't, they would all be old men in this fic. .  Ewww right? Since Seishi live for pretty long…

Oh yeah, and the anime and the dark side joke…

_Kokie + Amefuri: *Shove Subaru into the spotlight*_

_Subaru: ME!? Why me?_

_Kokie: You made the joke…_

_Subaru: *Sigh* Okay, so Ko-chan and Ame-chan were trying to convert another one of our friends to the anime side. In a fit of desperation, I yelled out that she shouldn't go over to the dark side with them. You know, the entire 'laugh evilly and hentaily and freak out your friends' bit? Yeah. That was a longggggggg time ago… And they're still at it!_

_Amefuri: *nod* *nod* So, Su-chan. *Evil grin* Are you coming over to the dark side with us???_

_Subaru: Oh no…_

_Amefuri: Ne, can we chuck her into the palace pond if she says no? ^_^_

_Kokie: *Whacks Amefuri* No, we'll just strap her to a chair and force her to watch Yami no Matsuei._

*Teleports the trio out*

As a side note, I am –not- responsible for what my characters do…*sweatdrop*

And a lame joke courtesy of me…

Q: What car does the Bishonen Mitsukake drive?

A: A Mitsubishi! See! Mitsu=Mitsukake, Bishi=bishonen! ^_^

Geddit?  

*Silence. Longer silence. Seasons change. Dee-chan finishes "Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Chapter" (not yet!). Draconsis actually gets above 75 for a test…*

Mr. Voice-in-the-asterisks, shut up.

*Okie Dokie…*

So that's all for this chapter minna, I'll try to write _MUCH_ faster next time!

As always, read and review, ask me if you're unclear, and review my other stuff if you have time! Just click the pretty blue "Draconsis" at the top of the page…

=======

Signing off,

~Draconsis

=======


	9. Chapter 09: &::Flowers of the Sands::& A...

HELLO MINNA! As promised, I have written very fast this time!!!  It's the year-end school holidays here in Singapore, so I should have plenty of time to write! Except that our schoolteachers are mean and they gave us homework. Even when next year it will probably be a different teacher taking us! *Fume fume*

But there's something that might prevent me from writing… You see, during early December, I will be going to…

*Whisper* Japan.

*Quietly sneaks off before any one murders her*

---------------

Review response:

Otaku Pitcher: Nope, I'm not giving up even if this takes me till next year! ^_^ And I won't think about what would have happened if you hadn't understood why they had to die… *room temperature drops by a few degrees* Kowaii… And is it really that good? ^^;;; Arigato! As for Chichiri and Tasuki… You'll just have to read on to find out! ~_^ 

Faerie_X: As you probably read on, Miaka and Yui will (automatic sensor as Draconsis nearly gives away spoilers for her own fic). But you know… ^_^;;; (stupid censor machine…-_-;;;) 

Kai: I'm still very much alive, and no thanks to having your sword run through me. P.S.: I told you it would be up by Friday ne? *Horrendously smug look*

-------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"……" Speech

(_……_) Authors Notes/ Comments

[_……_] Thoughts

((……)) Sounds

*……* Actions/Emotions

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Fushigi Yuugi Belongs to Watase Yuu]

[Original characters, plotline, etc are the intellectual property of Draconsis]

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Draconsis Presents:**

**A Draconsis Fanfiction**

**The Great Wars of The World******

**~ Flowers of the Sands Arc / _Sabure no Hana Enko _~**

**[Chapter 09 – A white flower on top of red sand]**

****
    
    _A white flower on top of red sand_
    
    _Directly beneath a small swaying shadow_
    
    _Of a flock of birds inside the palace_
    
    _By all means, by all means, be happy_
    
    _By all means, by all means, be happy_
    
    _~ Arai Akino: Red Sand, White Flower_

_"Caution. Rabid wolves in the area." Byakuya said in a flat voice._

_And then the wolves were upon them._

The pack leapt forward as one, yellow fangs bared, bloodthirsty lust in their rabid eyes. Howls tore through the evening air, black shapes intent on the kill. The lean shapes swooped forward, tails streaming behind them in their dash.

Byakuya flicked knives at the approaching wolves, the spinning motion sometimes injuring more than one wolf. Another knife flew straight into the heart of its target, which crumpled to the ground with an anguished howl. Knives soon exhausted, he drew a short blade from a hidden scabbard and resumed the fight, hacking at the relentless attackers.

Broadsword flashing, Saihitei spun through the melee, expertly carving apart the furry shapes. Murky red blood soon stained his clothes, spurting forth from the wolves he injured. Every blow from the broadsword struck home with its intended target, and soon corpses littered the ground around him.

Ryuuen punched and kicked at any wolves that came within striking distance, leaving the unconscious wolves to Kokie, who absorbed their _ki_ and shot it back at the approaching assailants. The two were making short work of the pack members that dared to approach them, but the wolves continued to rush forward, fangs and claws bared.

Amefuri slashed at approaching wolves with her Fan-sword, though they often evaded her sword strokes. She was not as good as Saihitei, but flows of wind sharpened into blades made up for her lack of swordsmanship. The Windblades swirled around her, acting as both an attack and a shield. The wolves were at a lost to battle an enemy they could not see, but they still forged ahead, despite the onslaught.

Subaru stayed back in the protective circle the group had formed around the sign, a method of protecting each other's backs so as to face the threat of the wolves. Not knowing any fighting techniques, she did not participate in the battle, but fingered her scroll, hoping for a sudden insight as to how it would work. She would yell out if any wolf came dangerously close to someone who had not noticed it, serving as an extra pair of eyes for the whole group.

More wolves appeared for every wolf the group cut down, apparitions that slunk out of the terrain, lured on by the howls of a hunt. Though the group cut down many wolves, the endless stream of lupines would have given a group double their size problems.

It appeared that there was no light at the end of the tunnel.

-~=*[^]*=~-

Ryuuken Kiako sped after her dog, the animal finally finding the cat that had stolen their lunch. Pochi had gone berserk when the animal had stolen its fish, and had leapt off into the grass after the feline.

Pochi had an excellent sense of smell and was a good tracker, but the feline was fleet footed despite the carp in its mouth, and it scampered straight as a die in one direction. They had lost it several times, but as soon as they found it again, Pochi-inu would bound right after it, barking madly the whole way.

Kiako suddenly sensed many life forms in the direction where the cat was headed. Too many to be a group of travelers, the number suggested something like a small army. But as she got closer, she soon managed to differentiate a horde of animals, and only six humans.

Another few meters and she was able to feel the malignant presence of wolves. Leaving Pochi to his own quest, she drew her twin one-bladed swords and rushed to aid the travelers.

-~=*[^]*=~-

"CHIBI-NEKO!" Amefuri cried as the cat bounded into the fray, dropping what looked like a fish rather carefully on the ground before sinking its claws into the nearest wolf. The wolf barely had time before a full-grown white tiger savagely bit off its neck, and the head still bore a stunned expression as it dropped lifeless to the ground.

The tiger mowed down many wolves, the white fur soon stained with the blood of wolves. Saihitei had paused slightly to gap, however he soon turned back into the fray. Ryuuen looked stunned, but a less-than-delicate smack from Kokie made sure his attention would now be fully on the attacking wolves. Byakuya didn't even raise an eyebrow.

Looking closely at her scroll, several things suddenly clicked in Subaru's mind. A white glow surrounded her, and she flung the scroll at the wolves, her Seishi symbol blindingly bright. The scroll spun in midair, vanishing in a ball of ivory light that formed into the outline of a wolfhound, which joined the fray with a howl of its own. Despite being only an outline, the wolfhound bit at the wolves with every ounce of the ferocity of a real wolfhound. Subaru looked rather pleased with herself. 

Panting slightly, Ryuuen backed up against Kokie, before punching the lights out of another wolf. "Is it me, or have the wolves stopped coming?" he asked.

Indeed, the wolves had stopped emerging from the sandy terrain, but a rather large group still remained, looking every bit as ferocious as their predecessors. An hour's worth of fighting did not look as if it was in vain.

"KIAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~~~~~~!" A human figure leapt into the skirmish, swords flashing. He or she was followed by a sable four-legged figure, barking madly as it accompanied its owner.

Byakuya jerked up a little at the rather unique battle cry. _[Yanagi Kendo?]_ The Willow Swordsmanship, a reclusive sect, was the only one that used such a battle cry, not to mention the double Katanas, a specialty of that sect.

The twin swords blazed through the wolves, the blade in the right hand wrapped in white cord, while the one in the swordswoman's left hand wrapped in black cord. The group could now clearly see that it was a girl of around seventeen who wielded the blades, and she struck with a skill to match Saihitei's. An incandescent white light shone from her left wrist.

With the sudden added firepower, the wolves were soon slain, the virus in them causing them to attack relentlessly despite their clear defeat. Within a few minutes of the swordswoman's arrival, the wolves had been defeated, and each of them now a corpse lying lifelessly on the ground. The battlefield was stained with blood, crows and other carrion birds circling above, their wing tips highlighted in the crimson glow of the sunset. The fight had taken the better part of an hour and a half, and the group had scratches on various limbs.

Kiako blinked as images flew through her mind, of times in another world. She looked at her close friends, still the same in this world yet different. She opened her mouth. "Oi, Ko-chan, Sei-chan, Kui-"

She was cut off by Kokie who covered her mouth with her hand, and the three Seishi formed a wall, blocking Kiako from Byakuya, Saihitei and Ryuuen. The former three gave the Seishi blank looks. 

"Hora-" Ryuuen began.

Amefuri spun around, giving the three guys her best 'innocent' smile. "Betsuni." She turned around again, intent on helping Kokie and Subaru explain to Kiako their current situation. She seemed to be getting the general idea.

Byakuya retrieved various knives from several of the bodies, wiping them carefully on a piece of cloth taken from the saddlebags. Once clean, they disappeared down the sleeves of his overcoat.

Saihitei strode up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Byakuya-kun, I feel you neglected to mention something." He gestured towards the Seishi, where the occasional smack and murder threat could be heard.

Byakuya eyed the Seishi before turning back to Saihitei. "That they really are the Seishi and not just a bunch of demented females with the names of Seishi?" Saihitei nodded gravely. 

"Oh." Byakuya shrugged and turned towards the horses, intent on continuing the journey. "Oops."

Ryuuen wore a slightly pained expression. "Byakuya, is there anything else you didn't tell us?"

Byakuya though for a while before turning back to the Suzaku reincarnations. "As a matter of fact…"

-~=*[^]*=~-

Since Subaru had conjured up a horse for Toroki, the group was able to arrive back at the capital in two days time. They had made their way back to the palace, and now they were walking up the long flight of steps and flat landings built into the slope that led up to the Jade Building, the main building of the Sairo Palace. 

Ryuuen look poleaxed, alternating between gawking at his surroundings and shooting more disbelieving glances at Byakuya. Saihitei strode regally up the steps, but Byakuya caught the occasional mumble of surprise from the sepia haired swordsman. He paid no attention to the Seishi bringing up the rear, Amefuri apparently having been smacked after making a corny joke about the steps.

They finally reached the last landing, pausing in front of the vast Whitestone doors that would lead into the arrival chamber. The shock hadn't really worn off from Subaru, Toroki, Saihitei and Ryuuen. At a snap of Byakuya's fingers, several white-and-black liveried servants appeared out of recesses beside the gate.

"Please escort Sennatsu-san and Miharu-san to the Rain Cloud guest wing, and assist Subaru-Seishi and Toroki-Seishi in installing themselves in the Byakko Shrine. Assist them in freshening up, and later lead them to" There was a slight pause, "the Crimson Chamber, yes that would be best." Byakuya turned, and the doors, finally unbolted, opened soundlessly. 

He turned around to one of the servants who was rushing further into the palace. "I will see the Empress first." The servant paused, nodded, and then sped on.

-~=*[^]*=~-

"Announcing the arrival of his esteemed highness, Tora Byakuya of House Tora, heir to the Jade Throne, Prince of the Sands, Protector of the West, Watcher of the Tiger Seals, and Light of Sairo." The fully armored guard at the entrance to the Grand Hall announced in a loud, booming voice. Byakuya winced at each individual title. It was a rather long mouthful, and he was quite sure the entire palace had heard it.

The guard's counterpart on the left of the entrance took up the last part of the announcement. "You are in the presence of her majesty, Tora Hikaru, High Seat of House Tora, Jade Empress, Queen of the Land, Guardian of the West, Keeper of the Tiger Seals, and Eternal light of Sairo." 

Tora Hikaru sat straighter in the throne carved of a single piece of white jade. In other parts of China, green jade was considered precious, but in Sairo, it was white jade that was considered precious. However, the gem merchants still made a substantial profit each year, as Sairo was rich in both white, green, and green or white veined jade. The throne she sat on was carved out of the largest pure white jade ever unearthed, giving rise to the Saironian throne being called the Jade Throne. 

She smiled as her son, and future Emperor of Sairo, walked nearer to the throne before bowing to her. She rose regally to her feet, and with her calm voice she declared the day's audience at an end.

As mother and son walked towards the Autumn Wind wing, where the royal apartments were, Byakuya raised several points that he had been meant to ask her before. The first of which happened to be the extremely long official title of the crown prince.

Empress Tora smiled and used her firmest voice on her son. "But it would sound so much less _formal_. It's also rather impressive." 

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Byakuya look a trite stricken and she hastily smothered a laugh. Of course his friends could stay for a while. Maybe she could even wean something out of them; important states secrets and the like. Maintaining a top-notch spy system was hard work, but she was a little out of practice at gleaning information. A little recreation wouldn't hurt.

-~=*[^]*=~-

From where Kazashimo Kagerou sat, she could see all of the stars known to astrologers of her tribe. In the west, the seven constellations of Byakko shone as brightly as ever, Amefuri-boshi, Kokie-boshi, Subaru-boshi and Toroki-boshi being particularly bright. The Dragon constellation, the Tiger constellation and the Dog constellation also shone dazzlingly tonight, what the astrologers of her tribe would probably interpret as a sign of amazing things to come. However, the best forger of the Sougen Tribe was more interested in star metal. Star metal that fell from the stars, and produced the best weapons ever known to humankind, other than weapons given by the gods.

Two sparks of red light and one spark of blue light appeared in midair, roughly a mile or two from where she was. They gently floated down to earth, unlike the breathtaking displays of the comets that had given this plain it's name. The Shooting Star Plains, famous for spectacular astral displays, and equally famous for the amount of star metal collected each year. 

She called to her brother, and then spurred her mount into action. Despite the unusual falling pattern of those comets, they could still be star metal. Other watchers may have seen the star metal as well, and she was eager to reach it first. That was why she was astride one of the fastest stallions her tribe had bred. The Sougen Tribe was famous for their horses of legendary speed and build. Even the worst bred horse could go for a hefty sum in any Sairo city, and would still beat the champion horses there. Unless they were Sougen horses as well. Or a good horse from any one of the other horse breeding tribes on the plains.

As she neared the landing point, what she found was not star metal, but rather two women and one man, garbed in attire not of this world. One of the women had yellow hair, like other Saironians descended from the Hin Tribe, refugees from Kuto. The other woman had red hair tied up neatly, and the man she was fussing over had teal blue hair. 

Of course the Sougen tribe would give them food and lodging. It was only natural after all; the Sougen Tribe was also famous for their hospitality. That and the horses was probably the only thing they had in common with their Hokkan counterparts.

-~=*[^]*=~-

Byakko stared very hard at his giant monitor screen before letting loose with every single one of the vilest curses he remembered. Rokou winced at each word, before giving up entirely and making his escape before Byakko-Seikun did something drastic. 

"Those mangy lil… Oooh, when I get my claws into them…" Byakko snarled a few more epitaphs before teleporting off in search of Taiitsukun. Even the old hag would not pardon something like this. Dropping their Mikos smack into his territory, not to mention near _his_ Seishi! 

-~=*[^]*=~-

In a swirl of white light, he reappeared in front of Taiitsukun. 

"Oh, the kitty cat is here." A sarcastic voice from the shadows drawled out. Genbu-Seikun emerged from the shadows off to Taiitsukun's right, dressed formally in green and brown brocade.

"Yamero, Genbu." The watcher of the universe called out from her perch on thin air. The Nyan Nyans, sensing the dangerous atmosphere, had disappeared. Taiitsukun turned to Byakko. "What do you want?"

"Suzaku and Seiryu have just dropped their Mikos into the Shooting Star Plains, which just _happens_ to be in Sairo. There is also a Suzaku Seishi there." This ticked Byakko off to no end. What happened to their previous agreement to at least tell each other that a Seishi or Miko was going into another's territory?

"Oro oro, then what about the two in your palace, hm?" Genbu lazily asked. "Overlooking the sword behind you to focus on the army thousands of miles in front?"

"Genbu, do the world a favor. Shut up." Byakko spat out through clenched teeth. If he wasn't careful, that accursed-

"Tsk tsk, Byakko. Swishing your tail at another Seikun now, are we?" Genbu pointed out the one non-human part on Byakko. Each of the beast gods had kept one part of their beast forms on their human bodies, Suzaku keeping his wings, Seiryu the dragon ears, and himself the shell. Byakko just happened to pick the tail.

Byakko stepped firmly on his tail, which more often than not, seemed to have a mind of it's own. "Genbu, one of these days…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Taiitsukun practically yelled at the two gods. Both of them stopped, but one could still feel the sparks of hatred in the air. "Both of you will do back to your respective abodes, and that is that." 

"But-" Byakko spluttered.

"Give it a rest, Kitty." After delivering his parting barb, Genbu vanished in a flash of green light.

Byakko fumed for a few seconds before teleporting back to his own residence. The turtle was up to something, and all he could do was to set up various safeguards. As for Suzaku and Seiryu's Mikos and Seishi, well, if they wanted them back they could jolly well come begging for them.

-~=*[^]*=~-

Hikitsu stood at the window of her room in the Hokkan palace, watching the snowflakes falling softly onto the palace garden below. Snow and ice, her powers given to her by Genbu-Seikun. And suddenly, _it_ came again.

_Fire, burning everywhere. A green painted beam fell across the hallway, trapping her inside. There was no way to get out, and she could not turn back. Voices called a forgotten name, searching or crying out for her._

_The wall behind her exploded in a shower of stone, and then a man was there. He grabbed her hand, and they both jumped through the hole in the wall. His sword flashed as he cut through other dim shapes, a sword held in his left hand, made of some metal that glinted green._

_He passed her to a woman, huddled near a door. "Hakone-san, have you seen Fuyu?" he asked, panting from his earlier exertions._

_"Iya, Heika-sama. But I heard that Ouji-sama was last seen near the throne room." The lady bundled her in warm clothes, protecting her from the cold outside._

_"That idiot." The man's sword flew to him from where he had placed it on the ground. He ran off in the direction they had come, sword gleaming dangerously. "Hakone-san, bring her to safety." The lady holding her nodded frantically._

_"Hayaku, hayaku." The lady urged her out of the door, and they ran across a courtyard filled with gnarled trees. She noticed an extremely gnarled one in the corner, partially hidden by a wall. They ran through a twisted metal gate, and then ran further and further away from the burning building._

_Then everything went dark._

A palace maid bringing in more tea jerked Hikitsu back to reality. The Genbu Seishi nodded to the girl, who placed the teapot and cups onto the table in the middle of the room. As she turned away from the window, a reflection in the glazed celadon vase beside the window caught her eye. 

An extremely gnarled tree, partially hidden by a wall.

-~=*[^]*=~-

It was after dinner, and Byakuya sat in a corner of the Crimson Chamber, watching the Seishi from a corner of his eye. They didn't seem to be anything like what _Byakko Den_ described the previous Seishi as, not at all. The legend of the previous Byakko no Miko lay open on the table in front of him, the unabridged version. This group acted more like those women from the harem his mother had acuminated, laughing, joking, and in their case, smacking each other. He winced inwardly. It was going to be a very long and excruciating life for him.

"Chibi-neko!"

The cat they had brought along leapt onto the table, just out of reach of the canine that accompanied Toroki. Dog and cat had been at it tooth and nail since the encounter with the wolves, which Byakuya had prudently toned down during the retelling. If Tora-sama ever got any idea just how many wolves there had been, he would never be allowed out of the palace again. At least, not without a hundred or so guards and the full seven Seishi.

"Pochi!" Toroki grabbed her dog and firmly held him under wraps as Subaru retrieved the spitting feline from the tabletop.

It was hard to believe that all four of them got along so well, so fast. Maybe they had met before… yeah, right. Byakuya flipped to the next page in _Byakko Den _and continued to read.

_The Seven Seishi of Byakko truly were the Flowers of the Sands, blooming for only a short while as such flowers did, but blooming beautifully so all could see their glory. They bloomed amongst the common folk, who are numerous like the sand, but their courage, bravery and determination set them apart. Even after the Byakko no Miko had left, the seeds these Seven had sown gave life to more who would follow in their footsteps, for the peace and prosperity of Sairo._

-~=*[^]*=~-

"And so it will come to pass that the Seven Stars of Byakko, Genbu, Suzaku and Seiryu will once again be gathered during a time of war and strife, and these twenty eight stars will return the gods to their heavenly palaces so peace can once more walk freely on the earth. Byakko and Genbu will usher in a new generation, while Suzaku and Seiryu continue the legends long believed ended. Alliances will form and be betrayed, prophecies will be fulfilled or shown as gibberish, and this world and the other will be shaken by what shall and will occur. But if good shall prevail or evil triumph, that is dependant on the hearts of the stars. 

What we see, we see true, and the world should ready itself for a new legend that will unfold."

~ _The Matsukaze Prophecies_

_Matsukaze Akemi, Matsukaze Harumi, Matsukaze Mifuyu, Matsukaze Natsuko_

Circa 1487 Last page of the original copy 

Footnote: The Matsukaze Prophecies have also correctly predicted the coming and location of the Byakko no Miko and the Byakko no Shichi Seishi. Reading the prophecies is advisable.

-~=*[  Tsudzuku  To Be Continued ]*=~-

Story Guide 

Windblades – Blades made out of wind, one of Amefuris techniques.

Double Katanas – To be able to wield two blades, you need to be something close to ambidextrous.

Jade – The range of jade is huge. Green and white are the most common. There is also red jade, and a few other types. All seen in the Shanghai museum. 

Boshi - Constellation

Dragon, tiger, dog constellations – Based on the Chinese Zodiac.

Star metal – Asteroids. Since they are made up mostly of metal.

Hin tribe – What, did you think they were completely wiped out? Some came as refugees to Sairo, and in recent years some have even moved back to Kuto.

Yamero – Stop it.

Celadon – No, not celadon city from pokemon! Celadon is a type of green pottery, and celadon is also a shade of green.

Okay, and now to make up for the lack of Akugis in the previous chapters. Everyone might like to remember that I am not responsible if anyone dies laughing.

@_@ @_@ AKUGI @_@ @_@

Saihitei: *Chops down last wolf*

*Sign explodes and when the smoke clears you see a robot wolf. *

Robot wolf: Thank you for playing whack-a-wolf! You now have the high score! Please enter your name!

All: *sweatdrop*

Pochi: *sinks teeth into Chibi-neko*

Draconsis: Cut! Hurry! We'll never make it past the censors!

Amefuri: Chibi-neko!

Chibi-neko: *pauses* Miao miao miao! (I forgot how to transform!)

Kokie: We're doomed.

Ryuuen: Is it me, or have the wolves stopped coming?

*10000000000000 more wolves appear*

Subaru: It's you.

Toroki: KIAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~~~~

Wolves: *drop dead from shock*

Toroki: Oh, hey! It worked. ^_^V

Saihitei: Byakuya-kun, I feel you neglected to mention something.

Byakuya: That you're standing on some wolf poo?

Saihitei: *freaks out*

Ryuuen: *pained expression* Byakuya, is there anything else you didn't tell us?

Byakuya: That I'm an alien and that our mother ship is on it's way here to capture every single one of you and turn you all into stuffed figurines for fangirls? *Thinks* Nope.

Draconsis: *Uses scripts to smack self*

Draconsis: *narrating* Byakuya turned, and the doors, finally unbolted, opened soundlessly.

Doors: *Open outward and whack into Byakuya*

Byakuya: Oh, ****.

Akito + Fuurin: *High five*

Take #1:

Guard one: Announcing the arrival of his esteemed highness, Tora Byakuya of House Tora, heir to the...err...err...um...

Take #2:

Guard one: Announcing the arrival of his esteemed highness, Tora Byakuya of House Tora, heir to the jade throne, ahh, ermm...e to...

Take #53186286

Guard one: Announcing the arrival of his esteemed highness, Tora Byakuya of House Tora, heir to the Jade Throne, Prince of the Sands, Protector of the West, Watcher of the Tiger Seals, and Light of Sairo.

Guard Two: *snore*

Byakuya: *whacks him*

Take #53186287

Guard one: Announcing the arrival of his esteemed highness, Tora Byakuya of House Tora, heir to the Jade Throne, Prince of the Sands, Protector of the West, Watcher of the Tiger Seals, and Light of Sairo.

Guard Two: You are in the presence of her majesty, erm...ah...oh dear...

Byakuya: Kami-sama, what have I done to offend you?

Draconsis: *narrating* Out of the corner of her eye she could see Byakuya look a trite stricken and she hastily-

Tora Hikaru: *bursts out laughing*

Byakuya: That's it. Call me tomorrow... *melodramatically* I can't work with people like this!

Draconsis: *narrating* Two sparks of red light and one spark of blue light appeared in midair, roughly a mile or two from where she was. They gently floated down to earth,

Backdrop: *collapses*

Draconsis: *death glare to Akito* I am never letting you work in scenery ever again.

Draconsis: *narrating* Byakko stared very hard at his giant monitor screen before letting loose with every single one of the vilest curses he remembered.

Byakko: $%@(!&%#*@*^!&!%@*

*1 hour later*

Byakko: &%#&#$&@#!!!!

Draconsis: I didn't know you knew so many... @_@

Byakuya: Byakko, one of these days you and I -have- to have lunch together.

Byakko: *insane happy grin* No prob. How many do you know?

Draconsis: *narrating* Even the old hag-

Taiitsukun: *appears and whacks the daylights out of Draconsis*

Genbu: Oh, the kitty cat is here.

Chibi-neko: Miao? (Somebody called?)

Taiitsukun: What do you want?

Byakko: Double cheese burger extra value meal, upsize, change the drink to-

Taiitsukun: *whacks the daylights and nightlights out of Byakko*

Genbu: Overlooking the sword behind you to focus on the army  *looks out of window* three floors below?

Byakko: *looks out of window as well* Well, not exactly an army... more around an entire country of fangirls...

Saihitei + Ryuuen: *look very scared*

Byakko: Genbu, do the world a favor. Shut up.

Fuurin: GO BYAKKO!!!!!

Genbu: *Blasts her* You were saying?

Draconsis: *narrating* If he wasn't careful-

Nyan nyans: *appear and start doing the nyan nyan dance* HEAL HEAL FIX FIX!

Byakko: *muttering* I shall not fry Nyan nyans, I shall not fry nyan nyans...

Draconsis: *narrating* Snow and ice, her powers given to her by Genbu-Seikun. And suddenly, _it_ came again.

Virus-chan: *happily bounces in*

Hikitsu: *calmly picks up chair and smashes virus-chan into wall*

Fuurin: *blink* You go girl!

Draconsis: *narrating* They ran through a twisted metal gate, and then ran further and further away from the burning building. Then everything went dark.

*Power outage*

Draconsis: I didn't mean THIS!!!!

Hikitsu: *acting: As she turned away from the window, a reflection in the glazed celadon vase beside the window caught her eye. * Draconsis-san, there's about a billion fangirls out there right now.

Saihitei + Ryuuen: *Dash for the door*

Draconsis: *Burying head in her hands* You just -had- to tell them that...

Draconsis: *narrating* The cat they had brought along leapt onto the table-

Chibi-neko: *uses _Byakko Den_ as a litter box*

Byakuya: *starts using some of the new words that Byakko taught him*

@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@

So that's it for this chapter minna-san, and don't forget to review!!! As always, feel free to ask me anything about the story, and leave a note if you want me to review your fics! And this chapter had around 5050 words!!!!! The 5000 barrier has been broken! *cheers*

Ja ne!!!

======

Signing off,

Draconsis

======

Review button: PRESS ME! PRESS ME! PRESS ME!


	10. Chapter 10: &::King of Thieves::& Fox

Saa, CHAPTER TEN!!! Whoohoo! Hit the two digit numbers!!!!

^_^V

I'm going off on aforementioned holiday in a few days time, so the next chapter may not be out till mid-December…^^;;; Gomen ne…

Anyways, now we enter a new arc!

More explosive action, mind-boggling puzzles and adventures for the hapless Seishi are in store! From the court intrigues of Hokkan to the underworld currents in the Lower City of Sairo, the King of Thieves arc ima wa HAJIMETE YO!

(Translation: The king of thieves arc now begins!)

--------

Otaku Pitcher: Thank you! But this chapter is only around 4000 or so words…gomen…^^;;; And you like Byakuya too? ^_^ Yaysies! And yes, it's sad that this fic gets something like 4 reviews per chapter…*sighs* Nevermind, I'll just advertise shamelessly all over! ^_^

Kai: If I could _read_ the symbol I would tell you. And yes, you did get the 30th review. And the 31st and 34th as well. -_-;;; I know Toroki and Subaru's Character Profile is missing, I need to sort them out first…

Aveline: AHHHHHHHHH!!!! Hello! You reviewed! Thanks! *Happy*

Sansele: Repeat: the review space is NOT a BBS board. I have email you know. -_-;;;; Kai too! Ya hear me? But, never mind, it makes the fic look like it has more reviews. ^_^ 

--------

Thanks to Sansele for beta reading.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"……" Speech

(_……_) Authors Notes/ Comments

[_……_] Thoughts

((……)) Sounds

*……* Actions/Emotions

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Fushigi Yuugi Belongs to Watase Yuu]

[Original characters, plotline, etc are the intellectual property of Draconsis]

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Draconsis Presents:**

**A Draconsis Fanfiction**

**The Great Wars of The World******

**~ King of Thieves Arc~**

**[Chapter 10 – Fox]**

_A water hemlock, a Japanese andromeda, a grass snake._

_On a branch with a shrike, a tree frog._

_The fawn that was eaten by the fox_

_had looked up at the ruddiness of the moon as it died._

_~Key: The metal Idol - Lullaby_

Sairo's capital city is partially situated on a low, but wide cliff. The part on top of the cliff is called the Upper City, home of nobles and wealthy merchants, where shop-houses are all well kept and neat. Sairo's palace is also situated there, a sprawling grandeur of jade and ivory.  

The Lower City, on the other hand, is home to the darker side of civilization, where streets aren't safe by night, and where the most crimes occur. But people still have peace of mind living there, despite the thieving rings, gambling dens, and yakuza groups that roam around the city. For the Lower City has guard posts situated all over, one in every two square kilometers, as well as regular patrols. Indeed, the rate of crime there is much less than in other cities, even their well-to-do quarters. 

The Lower City is rampant with terraces, the many levels posing a hazard for wayward children, but the staircases from one level to the next hamper any major fights from occurring, breaking up any chance of a large gathering against crown or state.

It is only when night falls that the inhabitants of the Lower City fell some fear creep into their hearts, for it is under the cover of night that unlawful activities are conducted. For the faint-hearted, nightfall is a time when they should be hurrying home. For the stouthearted, night is when revelry can begin, when the city guards relax. For the thieves, gamblers and gangsters, night is when the working day begins.

-~=*[^]*=~-

Morning dawned bright over the Sairo palace, the eastern rays of the sun almost hesitating to penetrate the inner reaches of the palace. The morning wind blew across the walk leading up to the main gates of the palace, then swirled left, bring with it the fallen leaves from the military training grounds out front. It twirled around the Byakko Tower, dancing with the shrine's many wind chimes. 

Kokie and Toroki sat at the teak table, situated in the center of the sunken area on the first level of the Byakko Tower. Breakfast had just been served, consisting of warm noodles and meat buns, accompanied by hot chrysanthemum tea. Subaru walked down the northern staircase, yawning blearily.

"Is Ame-chan awake yet?" Kokie asked Subaru, who had just sat down and poured herself some of the tea.

"Nope, I think she's still sleeping." Subaru yawned again, absentmindedly passing one of the buns to Chibi-neko.

Kokie grinned evilly. "Oh she is, is she…"

-~=*[^]*=~-

Arsenal had just scored the wining goal against Liverpool, and the ninety minutes were at an end! Now they were being handed the Barclaycard English Premier League cup, the spectators all on their feet. All the Arsenal fans were cheering madly, and the one seated next to her elbowed accidentally her in glee. She didn't mind; Arsenal had won! The lady elbowed her again and again, and just as she turned to tell her off-

"AMEFURI!!!!!" Kokie poked her once again.

Amefuri tumbled out of bed, the dream sequence interrupted. She subconsciously created a cushion of air, preventing herself from a rather painful meeting with the floor.

"Mou, Arsenal were wining!" She clung on to her blanket and levitated herself back to bed, throwing the blanket over her head and trying to return to her dream.

Kokie blinked. Then she poked Amefuri in the side. "Wake up, baka~~~ If not you don't get breakfast!"

"Mompff…" Amefuri opened one eye and looked out of the window. She groaned and buried her head under the covers again. "It's too early… See? It's not yet noon…"

She received another poke in the ribs. "Quit making up words! And I'll pour water on you if you don't wake up." Kokie threatened, and then poked her once again.

Amefuri dragged herself out of bed. "This is very NOT-squiffy." She levitated cross-legged over to the wardrobe on the other side of the room, and began to select clothes.

"What does 'squiffy' mean anyway? And when did you learn to levitate?" Kokie asked her.

"Squiffy means good, fun, nice, all the good things basically. And levitation? What about it?" Amefuri looked downwards, her head finally beginning to wake up. "Oh. Cool. I didn't know I could do that."

Kokie rolled her eyes as she left the room.

-~=*[^]*=~-

The late-morning sun shone high above the roof of Sairo's market district, already burning up the ground. The meat-vendors had to keep their produce in closed bamboo baskets, lest the burning sun spoil them. The four Seishi walked down a side lane, sheltered partially by a tall building on one side of the street. Not many people were out, most of them already having gone to work, and the housewives having finished their daily shopping. The dull morning air was cut through by a rather agonized cry.

'I'm a Byakko Seishi, I've defeated a Genbu Seishi, I've helped to save the crown prince of Sairo, AND WHAT AM I DOING?" Kokie screeched out the last bit.  

"Buying vegetables." Amefuri replied in a matter-of-fact voice. Kokie promptly smacked her.

Subaru shook her head sadly. "I don't think you should have answered that." 

The four had volunteered to help out a palace doctor buy supplies, in a lack of other things to do. Most items could be easily found, such as sheepsroot and dried _Shan Zha_. Others, such as black brindled fungus, were harder to find. They had found around half of the items needed, and were now making their way across the Lower City of Sairo to a famous medical hall located there. The palace physicians were extremely glad for their help, all of them being too scared to venture into the Lower City without an escort. 

"But it's not exactly vegetables, it's herbs." Toroki pointed out. Her twin blades had been concealed under the loose skirt she wore in cities, long enough to hide both the blades and her pants.

"Herbs are dried vegetables." Amefuri pointed out. This time, Kokie swung the shopping basket into her.

The door from an inn further down the road was slammed open, and a rather drunk young man staggered out. He made his way up the street towards the Seishi, waving cheerily at everyone, all of whom paid the drunk no attention at all. The young man stood taller than any of the Seishi, and his white-blonde hair was tousled from a night of drinking, yet he hardly looked any older than them. He weaved from side to side, occasionally walking into people or the walls of the buildings on either side of the street.

"Oops." The man had turned sharply and bumped against Subaru, bumping loose her belt pouch. He smiled at the four of them, mumbling an apology before walking into a wall and giggling. He turned back to them one more time. "Soooorrrrrryyy!!!" He waved, and continued down the street.

"Moron spilt my bag…" Subaru bent down and began collecting the various things that had been in her bag. 

Amefuri was frowning after the young man, furrows of concentration creasing her forehead.

"Eh?" Subaru exclaimed. "My purse isn't here."

The four Seishi looked at each other, realization dawning.

"THIEF!" Toroki yelled, and she and Amefuri took off after him.

The young man paused slightly at the yell, and his eyes widened slightly. Upon seeing Amefuri and Toroki give chase, he sped off down the alley, turning the corner in the blink of an eye, drunkard act stopped.

-~=*[^]*=~-

The thief led them a merry chase around the winding streets of the city, turning corners quickly and even bounding across rooftops. The staircases from one level to the next of the terraces didn't even hamper him, and he evidently knew the city well, avoiding all the patrols and guard posts. 

They had lost him several times, but with the help of Toroki's Seishi power, they were always hot on his trail. Toroki could easily sense his life pulse, a mixture of brazen confidence and annoyance that they were still on his trail. A hint of worry had also appeared in the last few minutes, the thief still trying his best to shake them. 

The thief turned down an alley, with Toroki and Amefuri hot on his heels. A wall loomed ahead, a dead end. There was no way out.

"Ha! We've got him!" Toroki yelled.

The thief gave them a cocky grin and shook his head, a silver cylindrical earring flashing in the sun. "No you don't!"

He hopped onto some crates that had been haphazardly piled near the wall. With a single bound he hopped onto the first crate, and he hauled himself onto the second, and was about to leap across the wall.

Toroki had been alerted as soon as he had bounded onto the first crate, and she had picked up a fairly large rock from the ground. As he prepared to leap onto the wall then over to the other side, Toroki hurled the rock at him.

The rock shot straight as an arrow, aimed at his head. The thief suddenly spun around, two _ofuda_ held in his right hand. At the same time he used the spinning motion to propel himself to the top of the wall, and let loose the two _ofuda_. 

One _ofuda_ struck the rock, exploding it into a shower of dust. The second of the paper talismans spiraled down onto the crates below, bursting them into splintered boards. Now there was no way for them to get across. 

"Ja ne!" he called out, and giving them a grin, jumped down on the other side of the wall.

Toroki and Amefuri could only stare in disbelief.

-~=*[^]*=~-

"…And when we got to the other side, I couldn't sense him anymore." Toroki explained. 

The Seishi had regrouped, Toroki being able to permanently create a link to each of them, making finding each other easy. They had finished the shopping amidst discussions about what had happened, and had given the young man's description to the Lower City guards. Now they were back in the palace, and retelling the episode to Byakuya.

Byakuya gave her a flat-eyed look. "You used a _rock_ when you had two swords."

Toroki returned the look. "Swords aren't long-ranged weapons."

"You could have thrown it."

"And dent it?!"

Byakuya turned to Amefuri, ignoring Toroki who fumed and silently vowed revenge. "And you didn't do a thing?"

"It wouldn't be very good to chop him into pieces with the Windblades." Amefuri replied. 

"And _why_ would that be?" Byakuya leaned back in his chair. Annoying as the Seishi were, they were a welcome distraction from the stacks of boring paperwork in front of him.

"Because I think I recognize him." Amefuri said.

All eyes in the room turned on her. 

"You recognize him?" Byakuya asked, his curiosity piqued. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and thoughtfully tapping his fingers as he eyed Amefuri. "And in what way did that keep you from arresting him?"

"Because…"

-~=*[^]*=~-

"Yo, Mabataki!"

"Hey, Bon!"

A chorus of salutations greeted Mabataki Dai as he entered the Fox and the Goose, the inn where his thieving ring had its center of operations. He waved back and went up to his rooms behind the inn, trudging up the old wooden staircase that creaked. Dropping his takings onto a side table, he stretched out on his bed, sighing loudly.

"Maa, that was close." He told the dust motes floating around in the sunlight.

Those girls had nearly caught him in the market place just now, the first slip-up he had made in years. Trained by the previous King of Thieves himself, and a fully-fledged member of Kuroi Kitsune, the Black Foxes, such a mistake was degrading to say the least. The previous King had taken him under his wing since he had found him abandoned as a baby, and had taught him the trade secrets well. But those four girls in the market…

It was as if something had caught hold of his hand and refused to let go for a few milliseconds, but that was all before he had accidentally jerked loose that girls belt pouch, and mere seconds more before he was exposed. But even then he should have been able to lose the two pursuing him through the Lower City, with his memorization of the streets and the times of the patrols. However they had still chased him relentlessly like dogs on the hunt, after a fox as it tried to run through the forest to its hole.

He winced inwardly. _[Hounds and a fox…not a good comparison…]_

But there was still a haunting familiarity about those four, as if he had met them before when they were all younger, and the one wearing a Vanguard's loose jacket, it was as if he had seen her just some time in the recent past…

They were an interesting bunch too. The one wearing a wide skirt and with her hair cut short to shoulder level stood like a swordswoman, ready to spring into action. That skirt could have concealed swords too, and she could be from a sect that used the wrist in handling the sword, what with her wrist being bound with wrist guards. And the one he had pick pocketed… She hadn't been paying as much attention to his as the rest, but she looked like the kind that had deep undercurrents. The one with white speckled hair seemed a trifle violent, but her clothes identified her as one from the outskirts of Sairo city, her hairstyle of two braids being the giveaway. The fourth one was either a Vanguard or someone who had stolen the jacket, but she held herself like a Vanguard, relaxed but alert to every movement. An interesting lot.

He shrugged and got up from the bed, changing his clothes and applying some makeup to disguise himself. No doubt they had given his description to the guards, and the streets weren't safe now for someone looking like him. Not for a few more days at least. 

Draping the chain, bearing a red hawk's feather dipped in white paint, over his shirt, the symbol of a Kuroi Kitsune member; he sauntered down the stairs, ready to get back to work.

-~=*[^]*=~-

Urumiya walked through the Hokkan snows, passing beneath the bare branches of the Forest of Shadows. The shadows the mangled trees cast had given rise to the name of the forest, not to mention several tales the Hokkan farmwives used to frighten naughty children. Despite the morning sunlight infiltrating the caverns beneath the canopy of limbs, one could still easily hide in the gloom that clung to the tree trunks. Snow drifted down in clumps from a somber gray sky, and the biting wind blew mercilessly through the spaces between the trees.

It was precisely because of the shadows that he had come to this deserted forest. As a _kagetsukai_, or shadow user, the amount of shadows that the forest cast made it an excellent practice ground. The other Seishi wouldn't dream of entering the forest, more than a day's ride away from the Hokkan palace, neither would they even think that he had come here. Being able to move freely in the world of shadows had certain benefits.

Finally he reached the clearing of sorts that he used as his private training ground. The shadows from the nearest trees flew up from their owners, and they combined to form a seething black vortex hovering above the forest floor. The vortex suddenly split into several clumps, and the segments flew independently around the clearing, finally converging high above him, then splitting into each individual shadow and flying back to their owners.

Urumiya felt a flash of pain from the scar that stretched from above his left eye and across his nose bridge to the bottom of his right. The jab was gone as soon as it had come, and Urumiya shook his head slightly to clear the last of the twinges. His sliver-white hair blew out behind him in the breeze, offsetting the black of his clothes.

The scar was kept hidden by applying a white powder over it that also kept the pain at bay. The powder blended in naturally with his porcelain-like skin, and effectively hid the slightly raised pale crimson line of the scar. Received when he had accidentally let his guard down, it was a clean line made by a blade. If any of the other Genbu Seishi saw it, especially Inami and maybe Hikitsu, they would know his identity, and problems would arise. 

Letting the cold north wind blow his ebony black cloak around him, Urumiya walked to the nearest shadow and entered the shadow world, letting the cold tendrils of his own shadow in that dimension spirit him back to his rooms in the palace.

-~=*[^]*=~-

Byakuya unsealed the letter that had just arrived via urgent courier, taking note of the red wax seal that bore a globe of some kind, sunlight glinting off the surface. Removing the stiff parchment from the envelope, he unfolded the letter.

_To his esteemed highness Tora Byakuya of House Tora_

_Heir to the Jade Throne_

_Prince of the Sands_

_Protector of the West_

_Watcher of the Tiger Seals_

_Light of Sairo_

Byakko no Miko 

Byakuya winced inwardly. Another title had just been added, what with his mother's proclamation all over the city. Only a blind, deaf and illiterate person would still be ignorant of this fact by now.

_It gives us great pleasure to fulfill the Kotozukeru Prophecy -_

Byakuya blinked. _[Another prophesy? Exactly how many are there…]_  

_by presenting his highness with the Orb of Byakko._

The _what_ of Byakko? 

_It allows the Seishi to combine their powers through focusing it in the Orb, and we of the Kotozukeru Shrine –_

Byakuya made a mental note to find out exactly how many shrines there were in Sairo, and for what use. If this Orb had turned up during Ohsugi Suzuno's time, it might have solved several problems the former Byakko no Miko and Seishi had encountered.

_- believe that it will be of great use to your highness and his Seishi -_

_His_ Seishi? Byakuya winced again. Certain things Ohsugi Suzuno had gone through sounded excruciating to say the least, and Byakuya preferred having an intact body, considering that _this_ lot of the Seishi were a bit…queer. And Ohsugi Suzuno had plenty of luck too. Himself on the other hand…

_- in their quest to save Sairo from the machinations of our neighbors. The shrine is completely open to the Byakko no Miko and the Byakko no Shichi Seishi at any time, and we welcome your highnesses arrival._

_The Guardians of the Kotozukeru Prophecy_

_Keepers of the Byakko no Kyuutai_

Kotozukeru Shrine 

_Western outskirts of the Saironian Capital_

What followed were detailed instructions to reach the shrine, a short ride of a few hours from the palace. Just as Byakuya was about to dismiss the letter as a hoax and possible assassination attempt, the entire letter glowed white and floated into the air, hovering for a few moments before gently floating back to his tabletop.

Byakuya sighed. _Byakko Den_ had mentioned such signs before, where Byakko-Seikun himself had guided the Miko and Seishi. 

"Why me?" he asked the parchment sitting innocently on his desk.

The parchment glowed brightly once more, then subsided. Clearly Byakko-Seikun wanted them to take a trip to this shrine.

Byakuya sweatdropped and sighed.

-~=*[  Tsudzuku  To Be Continued ]*=~-

Story Guide 

Yakuza – The Japanese mafia. Or in this case, the Saironian gangsters.

Terrace – Steps cut into a hill/slope to make it available for farming, living, etc. Commonly used in Thailand, China and Vietnam.

Teak – A sturdy tree found in Southeast Asia.

Herbs (Sheepsroot, shan zha, black brindled fungus) – I made up sheepsroot, but Shan zha actually exists, and I've seen something that could be called black brindled fungus before…Ick. .

Ofuda – Paper Talismans containing a spell that is activated on contact. Found in numerous Animes, especially Yami no Matsuei. Tasuki used them before, remember? The paper thingys that turned into wolves?

Bon – Kansai form of Bouya, which means 'boy'.

Kuroi Kitsune – Black Foxes, a thieving ring in Sairo's Lower City.

^_^

Fun chapter ne? Anyway, incase ya'll get bored or something, do me favor and read my other works hanging around. Please? ^^;;;

As always, feel free to ask any questions, and I'll be back after my trip. 

And incase I really don't get back till afterwards…

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ja ne! ^_^V

@_@ @_@ Akugi @_@ @_@

Kokie: AMEFURI!!!!

Amefuri: *falls out of bed* ((THUD)) Ow...

Kokie: I'm a Byakko Seishi, I've defeated a Genbu Seishi, I've helped to save the crown prince of Sairo, AND WHAT AM I DOING?

Amefuri: Shouting.

Kokie: *whacks her*

Draconsis: *narrating* The four Seishi looked at each other, realization dawning.

Seishi: A MAGIC PURSE!!!

Draconsis: *topples over*

On the other side of the wall:

Mabataki Dai: Oh dear.

*1000000 guard dogs*

Mabataki Dai: Maa, that was close.

Dust mote: What was close?

Mabataki Dai: *freaks out*

Byakuya: Why me?

Parchment: Because you're the only person Draconsis feels it would be able to survive all the torture she will now inflict on her characters.

Byakuya: I did _not_ need to know that.

@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@

Next chapter: How does the Orb of Byakko work?  And news reaches Inami and the Genbu Seishi launch their counterstrike! Stay tuned for the next chapter of:

The Great Wars of the World, Chapter 11!

-------

Signing off,

Draconsis

-------


	11. Chapter 11: &::King of Thieves::& Footpr...

Hi minna, sorry for the long delay. *Sighs* School will be starting on January Second, and thus the writing process is going to be even slower… But don't worry; one of my new year's resolutions is that I'll write one chapter of _something_ in every three weeks at least. I won't leave y'all dangling for too long… *grin*

Neways, MERRY CHRISTMASSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!

------------

CLAMPraven: Wai! Thank you for all the compliments! And Merry Christmas to you too!

Z: Z-chan, you made absolutely no sense at all, as per normal. But it's a review after all… ^_^

furusawa yuki: ^_^ Thank youuuuuuuu…

Kai: Yes, Kai, I know swords are not supposed to be thrown. Tried it out with some plastic ones at home, and made mental note never to do it again.

Sansele: I have permission to be evil to Chichiri? *perks up* *Looks at various Chichiri fans* Uh… Maybe not… And pair Toroki and Dai up? *thinks* Hmmmm… And as to whether Urumiya is one of the people in Hikitsu's flashback… *shrugs*

------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"……" Speech

(_……_) Authors Notes/ Comments

[_……_] Thoughts

((……)) Sounds

*……* Actions/Emotions

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Fushigi Yuugi Belongs to Watase Yuu]

[Original characters, plotline, etc are the intellectual property of Draconsis]

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Draconsis Presents:**

**A Draconsis Fanfiction**

**The Great Wars of The World******

**~ King of Thieves Arc~**

**[Chapter 11 – Footprints]**

_Many people will walk in and out of your life._

_But only true friends will leave footprints in your heart._****

"…So things are progressing smoothly and as planned." 

A snort. "You call that _smoothly_? Agent, they were nearly _killed_!"

"It was just a little slip up…" The high-pitched voice replied in an affronted tone. "Besides, I don't see why you couldn't just bring Suzuno and company back here."

"Suzuno and the other Seishi are perfectly happy where they are now. It would be rather mean to disrupt them."

There was a short silence in the blackness of the room.

"Agent, you know about that shrine don't you?" The second voice deepened ominously.

"Kotozukeru? Ha, the moron who designed the underground dungeon must have been a six year old!"

"To you and me, yes, but the Seishi may not think so."

There was a thoughtful pause. "Hmmm… Sou."

"I like my Seishi in one piece, Agent." 

"Hai, hai." The first voice flippantly replied.

"That will be all, Agent."

"Ano…about my payment?"

"Oh. It's in the second compartment of the refrigerator. It might need some defrosting."

"Thank you."

There was a long silence. A door quietly slid shut from the far end of the audience chamber.

"Ano…Byakko-sama?" A third voice.

"Yes, Rokou?"

"Did we have to do this in the dark? It's a bit hard to take notes if I can't see anything." 

A pair of amber eyes, aflame with an unearthly light, suddenly gleamed in the darkness.

"Why Rokou. Agent and I see perfectly well."

-~=*[^]*=~-

"WHAT?" Inami leapt up from his seat, slamming his hands onto the table in his shock. 

The messenger cowered before him, stammering out a reply. "Ha- Hai. We have definite evidence that the Orb of Byakko has been found."

Inami left his desk and paced agitatedly around the room, brow furrowing in worry. "Impossible! They couldn't have…" He spun back to the terrified messenger, snapping at the man. "Are you sure?"

The man nodded frantically. 

The Orbs of their Seikuns allowed the Seishi to combine their powers through the Orb. The Genbu Orb was safely in the Hokkan palace, and Uruki was valiantly trying to figure out how to use it. With it, their victory over Sairo and the Byakko Seishi was assured. But if the Byakko Seishi had theirs as well…

Inami stroked his beard, continuing to pace around the room. [_There is only one way. The Byakko Seishi must not lay their hands on their Orb._] He clapped twice and attendants immediately appeared before him, kneeling in their green and brown livery.

"Bring Hatsui, Namame and Urumiya here." His eyes narrowed. "I have an errand for them."

-~=*[^]*=~-

The bright and airy atmosphere of the Crimson Chamber belied the edgy mood of the room. Putting the heat aside, Ryuuen would have thought it was a room in the Konan palace, what with the scarlet draperies and the rosewood furnishings. Maybe it would have been used for Konan ambassadors, if any had dared to come to Sairo. The new king kept everything tightly under control, and it was already a small miracle that Saihitei and himself had managed to take refuge in Sairo. But of course, there were no such things as 'miracles'. The new king and his predecessor had been very firm on that.

Ryuuen turned his mind from the intricacies of his home country to the current lively discussion at hand. Saihitei was doing very well to evade every question her majesty had posed to him, yet somehow answering them at the same time. Ryuuen was quite sure he himself would never be able to do it, what with Tora-sama eyeing Saihitei like a tiger after her prey. He would probably give something away, and Saihitei would be mad at him again. He sighed enviously.

"And what does your father do for a living, Sennatsu-san?" Tora-sama leaned slightly forward in her chair, eyes measuring up Saihitei. The gentle probing had been quite pointless, and now she had decided to use more direct methods.

"He works for the Konan government, your majesty." Saihitei replied, subconsciously checking his reflection in a far-off mirror. Especially with such company, his appearance must be impeccable. He smoothened the hair that was out of place.

Tora-sama tried very hard not to explode. If she hadn't known better, she would say that he had been trained how to do this! Working _for_ the government was nothing. His father could be a servant for someone who worked in the Konan government, and thus still work for the government! Now if only he had said _in_ the government…

"Really? It must be wonderful, the Konan palace. Have you ever been inside, Sennatsu-san?" She smiled at him once again, keeping up her outwardly cheerful expression. This question would be rather hard to evade.

Saihitei paused for a while. "Only a few times while I accompanied my father, your majesty." he replied. He sat up straighter in his chair, wondering what her majesty would make of that reply.

Tora Hikaru sighed mentally. As with the previous reply, it could be taken that he could have accompanied his father in and yet be of no importance in Konan. 'A few' could also mean anything from three to three hundred times. Saihitei was a hard nut to crack. But there was always Ryuuen… Tora Hikaru smiled as some of her natural good mood returned. 

"How exciting! Is the palace really as grand as _Suzaku Den_ describes it?" She smiled once more. Besides, it had been a long while since she had found another opponent so well versed at verbal sparing as herself. The only other one had been a long time ago, and those had been glorious years together.

Saihitei quickly pieced together the best method to describe it to her. "Your majesty, the author of _Suzaku Den_ may have changed some facts, and naturally the palace has changed since then." He replied, "But the Konan palace is every bit as grand as the Sairo palace." A purposely-vague answer, he knew, but it would throw her off as to how much money Konan had in its treasuries. After all, that was how the treasury was generally reflected, by the grandeur of the palace. He sipped some of the tea, pleased with himself.

Tora-sama almost twitched. He was on to her… Now for a harder question. Maybe Sennatsu-san would slip on this one. 

-~=*[^]*=~-

Mabataki Dai eyed his hand once more, before giving his opponent a smile. Karuto glared suspiciously at him over his own hand of cards. The game was well underway, and luck smiled only upon Dai.

The den was pleasantly cool this morning, a refreshing change from warmth of yesterday's night. A few other members of the Kuroi Kitsune ring were spread around it, either having a late breakfast or lounging around, too tired to leave. Others, like him, were simply here for a break from the routine of work.

"Your move." He smiled once more. Karuto fidgeted a little, still unsure about the outcome. He smiled to himself. Luck certainly loved him…both at cards and in ordinary work. Such as the time when he tried to break into a merchant's house, only to find that the man kept a grand total of fifteen guard dogs. There was also the time when - 

"Yo, guys!" Denrei, a junior member of the ring, sped into the den, eagerness shining forth from his young face. The den was the underground common room of the Fox and the Goose, also known as the 'thieves only' section. Not that the authorities knew that. All they knew was that the Fox and the Goose was a nice place for an after-dinner drink of sake, a cozy three-storied building. They didn't know about the extra two levels below, which expanded beyond the walls of the inn. 

Denrei cheerfully waved a rolled parchment in his hand. "We've got a new job!" 

Heads perked up from the various tables. It wasn't often that the ring operated as a group, unless the place they were stealing from was heavily guarded or dangerous in some other way. But lately business had been a trifle slow, and besides, group jobs were always a welcome chance to test their skills.

Sentou, a senior member of the ring, rose and took the parchment from Denrei. He studied it intently, before turning back to the thieves. "Hmm…Lads, I believe we should get going. It seems a scout has located another helpless shrine for us to have a go at. This one seems to have some ancient artifact in it as well." He grinned at the members in the den. "Apparently it comes complete with traps."

There was a cheer from all assembled. The first group got up to head for the location, and the rest broke up to ready themselves. Leaving in groups made them less noticeable, and gave them a chance to scout and warn the others if it was a trap for the ring. Dai regretfully laid down his hand, certain that someone would swap a card or two before he got back. Adjusting his white and red bandana, he turned to leave.

As he neared the entrance, Karuto came up and slapped him on the back. "Hey, Mabataki. If you're really as good as the boss claims, I dare you to steal that artifact." His eyes challenged him to give up, to refuse and back down.

Dai gave him another closed eyed smile. "Heh, I can steal anything." His emerald green eyes coolly regarded Karuto. "Remember what I am."

Some older members had protested his quick rise in rank, many believing that the King of Thieves had shown him favor. Others simply doubted his abilities, what with him not having seen twenty Springs yet. To them he would always be the kid that the boss had raised, tagging along and hampering their work. Never would they see him as the young man that had earned his rank. Thus, any moment to prove himself was a chance Mabataki Dai grabbed at.

He went back to the table and pocketed his hand, placing it in one of the front pockets of his overcoat. "Ne, Karuto." He faced the other thief. "I'll be back with the artifact, and I'll win the game." 

Karuto gave him a hard eyed smile from the doorway. "Just don't switch any of them cards."

"Come now, Karuto lad." Sentou strode up to them, speaking in his thick accent. "Mabataki here is so honest, the lad shouldn't be a thief." There was scattered laughter from those near the group. 

Sentou smiled as well. "Best get going, ne lads?"

-~=*[^]*=~-

"Stupid horse!" Kokie muttered at the animal, which then snorted back at her. Kokie glared at it.

The four Seishi had left the palace that morning under Tora Hikaru's order to bring back to Orb of Byakko, and to make sure that Byakuya didn't follow them. Her majesty thought it was too dangerous, as well as the fact that he had a lot of paperwork to clear.

Midday was approaching, and the Seishi had made good time. At any moment they would soon come across the village where the shrine was located, find the shrine, retrieve to Orb, and be back in Sairo City by sundown.

"Oh no." Toroki moaned suddenly. She reined in her horse, signaling for the others to stop.

"Hn, what's up?" Amefuri asked from astride her gray gelding. The gray was rather skittish, and too eager for a run.

"Byakuya-kun is here." Toroki rolled her eyes. "The Seishi powers do not lie."

"He's WHAT?!" Kokie screeched out. "We're gonna get in trouble with Heika-sama! What if there are assassins after him that end up getting us? What if, what if, what if-"

"Assassins won't get us. They're _ass_-Ass-ins, yes?" Amefuri cackled. "Their butts are…"

Kokie gave her a flat look. "When I get off the horse, I am going to whack you very hard."

"Good afternoon." Byakuya confidently rode out from behind some bushes, interrupting them. The Seishi gave him hard looks, which Byakuya completely ignored.

"Exactly how did you get in front of us, Byakuya-kun?" Subaru asked. The pace they had been traveling at couldn't have been _that_ slow.

"Easy." With a flourish, Byakuya produce a map of the area from his saddlebag. "I took a short cut. See?" he jabbed at the map, "Right through here." He gave them a smug, victorious look.

Toroki sighed. "I guess someone has to accompany him back to the capital." _[Or else Heika-sama will have our heads.]_

Byakuya shook his head. "No you don't." He drew out another parchment from his saddlebags. "I have the plans to the shrine right here." He raised the infamous eyebrow. "Complete with instructions on how to get in via the secret entrance." The plans disappeared back into the saddlebags. "The plans stay with me, Seishi-tachi."

The four Seishi looked at each other, all instantly realizing the only path available to them.

"Oh, fine," Toroki gave Byakuya a grumpy nod, "you can come with us."

The group set off towards Kotozukeru Shrine, unaware of what was going on at their destination.

-~=*[^]*=~-

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" 

The plan to raid the shrine hadn't gone exactly as planned. Mabataki Dai easily elbowed one of the masked attackers, before swing around to face another. The ring had arrived to see another group of people, all masked, also after the artifact. The attackers had immediately turned onto them, and the ring had a hard time fighting back the masked men. They were professionals, easily knocking the members unconscious, all dressed in the exact same shade of green and black. The retreat had been called, and the younger members had already fled.

He retrieved a stack of Ofuda from one of his pockets. Carefully aiming the talismans, he threw them at the attackers. They fanned out in a circle before him, each one landing near an enemy.

"BAO4!" At his spoken command, the Ofuda exploded, injuring many of the masked men. But they picked themselves up, and continued to fight.

The ring was nearly gone now, only a few members like himself remained, protecting the retreat. A few more minutes, and he too would be able to leave. From the corner of his eye, he saw a scene he would never forgive, nor forget.

The white robed man, a guardian of the shrine, struggled helplessly as one of the attackers hauled him upwards and slammed him against the wall. "Where is the Orb?" The assailant leaned menacingly over the helpless man.

The man spat onto his assailant's face. "You will never have it, Genbu scum!" There was a flash of green light, blinding Dai momentarily. When it cleared, the guardian lay dead on the floor of the shrine, his blood forming a pool beneath him.

"Kisama…" He charged at the attacker, at the same time drawing out his darts. The man spun around, but he was not quick enough. The darts embedded themselves in his flesh, sinking in a good centimeter or two.

He was about to follow up with a punch, but a wall of some black substance shot up between him and his victim. The thief crashed into it, unable to stop his momentum. The barrier seemed to 'collapse' onto him as well, if you could call that collapsing as it sinuously flowed over him, pinning him to the floor and covering his eyes. He struggled uselessly against the black substance.

There was a sudden creaking noise from beyond the barrier, like many stone slabs moving over one another. Sand suddenly filled his nose, and he snorted, trying to clear it. 

"We will return." The voice of the murderer of the guardian rang out, the threat in it unmistakable. The black substance suddenly disappeared, and Dai scrambled to his feet. 

The attackers had vanished without a trace, leaving behind a bloodbath of bodies. The remaining thieves were helping the unconscious or wounded out of the shrine, and the guardians were frantically grabbing their valuables. Sand poured out of holes in the wall, a never-ending stream of ochre. Already it covered most of the ground, and continued to rise steadily.

"The sand trap has been activated!" A guardian yelled out to him. "We must leave!" 

Mabataki Dai turned to leave, but something seemed to stop his progress. Karuto's words from that morning echoed through his head, daring him to return with the artifact. He turned and ran further into the shrine, ignoring the yells of his companions.

He was already beyond the scene of the battle, the corridor flying past as he ran deeper into the shrine. _[Just you wait, Karuto. I'll be back with the artifact, no matter what you or anyone says.]_

There was the sound of the stone slabs again, and a wall started to descend from the ceiling, blocking his path. He sped up, sliding the last few meters under the wall as it resolutely slammed down behind him.

Mabataki Dai picked himself up from the floor, and carefully brushed himself off. A lot of dust had come down with the door, and it covered him from head to foot. He stood up, and faced the wall behind him, smiling at his luck. He stuck out a tongue at the door.

"Nyeh." He cheerfully walked backwards, noting how close he had come to having his head squashed. Suddenly, there was no more floor beneath him, and he fell through a hole in the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh------……"

**********************

******************

**************

*********

******

***

*

((THUD))

"Oof…" He picked himself off a pile of hay. Scanning his surroundings, a small stone room with a passageway, he decided that luck really loved him.

"Lucky, da yo!" he smiled.

-~=*[^]*=~-

The Byakko group had found the secret entrance, a small hole in a nearby cliff face covered with bush, and now they proceeded down the stone passageways beneath the shrine. Chibi-neko ran ahead, tail erect and whiskers twitching. 

There has been some grinding sounds a while back, followed by more similar sounds and a loud thud from a fork up ahead. If it wasn't for the noises, the Byakko Seishi had had a rather easy trip through the underground.

They paused, waiting for the source of the thud to be unveiled.

"Two of you go check it out." Byakuya whispered. 

"NANI-" Toroki quickly covered Kokie's yell.

The Katana wielder gave Kokie a stern look. "You want us to die, is it?" 

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Subaru and Amefuri will go." A glare at the Seishi assured that they would not complain.

-~=*[^]*=~-

Amefuri and Subaru crept down the passageway, pausing just before the entrance to the source of the sound. Chibi-neko had followed them, and now the cat simply ran around the corner, much to their chagrin.

"Chibi!" Subaru immediately dashed off after the cat, leaving Amefuri alone in the corridor.

Sighing heavily, Amefuri rounded the corner after her friend.

Like in a bad horror movie, her eyes slowly traveled down the length of the small room, and alighted onto a figure sprawled out on a pile of hay. Her eyes widened, as did his.

"YOU?!"

-~=*[  Tsudzuku  To Be Continued ]*=~-

I guess the stuff in the chapter wouldn't be confusing enough to merit a story guide… and if it's vague, it's probably meant to be vague. But if you are confused, just ask in a review or email.

@_@ @_@ AKUGI! @_@ @_@

Toroki: Oh no.

Amefuri: What's up?

Toroki: The sky.

Amefuri: -_-;;;

Subaru: *feels bored* On the first day of Christmas Byakko gave to me- *is attacked by various Seishi*

@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@

Till the next chapter the, Ja~~~ 

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

---------

Signing off,

Draconsis

--------

Chapter 12:

Byakuya: The Seishi now face the underground dungeon of Kotozukeru shrine. What horrors lurk beneath the surface? What if someone doesn't make it out alive?

Kokie: And what is the connection between Mabataki Dai and the Seishi? Could the thief-

Inami: Our plans have been foiled, but we'll triumph at the end!

Stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12: &::King of Thieves::& Underg...

Hello minna! I'm very, very sorry I've been so slow in updating, but I didn't expect my school workload this year to be so large. As it is, I'm staying back every weekday past five thirty pm as I have various activities in school, and my micromouse competition is coming up…@_@

_Akito: I told you nine subjects for O levels was suicidal._

I didn't know I would have to stay back for three days just because of Art elective, did I? -_-;;; Stupid me…

_Akito: Humph._

Anyways, I'll try really hard to speed up, and I have been trying to keep to my quota of one chapter of something per three weeks. ^_^

Some of you may have noticed that I have started another ficcy, Enigma: Tokyo. It's a Tasuki fic (ehheheheheh…), set in modern times, involving Tasuki as a police officer (no powers here folks.), and one annoying partner. I think it's quite good.

_Fuurin: She got a roku kyu review!!!_

Err…yeah. ^_^ Go me. 

As a funny side note, I got 36 out of 40 for my commonwealth essay. Top in class. ^_^

_Akito: Drac, only about, oh lets say… HALF of the world knows about it by now. Ego._

I need ego folder. 

_Akito: Che._

I was also thinking of renaming this fic to Legends Unfolding. To me, "The Great Wars of the World" just doesn't have the "oomphff" effect, y'know? Plus, the storyline has taken a drastic turn from the war-like scenario I though of at first…^^;;;

Neways, enjoy the fic, minna-san!

---------

Kai: Why can't my characters say "da yo" da yo? It's not like I invented the phrase da yo. I mean, look da yo. You used it too da yo. And animes use it too da yo. So I can jolly da yo well use it in my fic. Da yo. ^_~ And for the last time Kai. The fic was –originally- based on real life people. Now it's not. Mm'kay? And Kai, lay off on Baki-chan. *pats Mabataki* Meanie.

Otaku Pitcher: Mabataki-chan the Tasuki-type character? Hmmm… not really… They are alike in some areas, but they're really very different. I don't know why you like Byakuya either. ^_^ I like him too, but hey, I created him. ^_^ Once again, really sorry I took so long to update. The cliffhanger must have been killer…^^;;; I didn't even consider it a cliffhanger…ehehehe… Yep, it is a crime that I don't get more reviews. I punishment shall be that they have to memorize my story, muahahha! ^^;; Ehehe... never mind…

Wingsong: Harlowwwwwww!!!! Thanks for reading my story!!! Hey, minna, you all should read Wingsong's stuff, they're really good! I think the start was pretty cheesy too; I may have to rewrite it… *shrugs* Maybe. I know about the typos…_… my spelling is actually really bad…^^;;; Thanks once again!

---------

Beta read by Sansele.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"……" Speech

(_……_) Authors Notes/ Comments

[_……_] Thoughts

((……)) Sounds

*……* Actions/Emotions

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Fushigi Yuugi Belongs to Watase Yuu]

[I do not own Hikaru no Go]

[Original characters, plotline, etc are the intellectual property of Draconsis]

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Draconsis Presents:**

**A Draconsis Fanfiction**

**The Great Wars of The World******

**~ King of Thieves Arc~**

**[Chapter 12 – Underground Labyrinth]**

_It's true... A glass labyrinth_

_Crossing, as though on a tightrope_

_Yeah, everyone's a lonely wanderer_

_Traveling without a compass_

_~ Key: The Metal Idol - Fugitive: Run away_

"YOU!?"

Mabataki Dai looked at Amefuri.

Amefuri looked at Mabataki Dai.

Subaru looked confused.

Chibi-neko decided it was time for the cat to take center stage and all hell broke loose. The feline scampered across the room, and with a rather inhuman grin, sank all sixteen claws into the thief.

"YEOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

Chibi-neko learnt firsthand the wonders of flight. But, being a cat, it landed safely a few feet away from the injured thief. Huffing to itself, Chibi-neko began to lick all traces of the nasty human away.

Mabataki launched into a string of colorful expletives. "Blasted, brain-dead..." He then noticed that Subaru and Amefuri were looking at him rather queerly. Amefuri raised a shaky finger.

"Tokaki." She pointed at the shimmering ivory character, situated smack in the middle of his forehead.

A flood of memories hit him in a rush. Growing up in Tokyo, that fateful day outside the courthouse, and his primary school days. Most prominent was the memory of six young girls, each with their own distinct character.

////////// Flashback \\\\\\\\

It was the final day of school, the last day where all seven of them would walk out of the same school gate in the same winter chill. The posting results were out, and he was going to Jonan High. However, the other six had won places in Nanyo High, Jonan's main competitor. 

"Ne, cheer up, Dai-kun," Seigi prodded him. "I'm still your neighbor."

He smiled back at her. "It won't be the same, you know." He turned to the rest of the group, their shadows hiding amongst the fallen leaves, smiling slightly. "I won't have anyone to make fun of in Jonan."

He was simultaneously hit with various school bags.

\\\\\\\ End flashback ///////

He blinked and shook his head slightly. Memories were a pesky thing when you had two sets of them. 

"Okay, what in all seven constellations is he doing here?" Amefuri pointed at him as she asked Subaru. Subaru didn't reply.

"That's what I would like to know," He replied his childhood friend. "The last time I checked, I was having a bowl of ramen at home." He glared at Chibi-neko. "Plus, I certainly wasn't one of the Byakko no Shichi Seishi."

A loud screech floated down the passageway, getting higher each second. "I BET THEY'VE BEEN KILLED BY A GIANT BLOODSUCKIN' MONSTER THAT LIVES DOWN HERE AND WE'RE ALL GONNA –"

It was interrupted by the not-so-quiet sound of a sword being drawn.

A dead silence followed.

The three Seishi and Chibi-neko sweatdropped.

-~=*[^]*=~-

Byakuya massaged his temples again. "Let me get this straight. I sent you two off to check on some strange sounds, and you two come back with another Seishi?" He shot a baleful glare at Amefuri, Subaru and Tokaki. "Am I correct?"

Amefuri and Subaru smiled and shoved Tokaki in front. "Hai, hai." They nodded their heads in unison. Tokaki used his foot and edged Chibi-neko in front. The cat then turned its nose up at Tokaki and stalked back behind the two female Seishi.

_[Gee whiz, I didn't know Seishi multiplied so fast.] _Byakuya rolled his eyes. Oh well. It could be worse. Tokaki could have been a girl. Byakuya shuddered at the thought. _[Oh kami-sama. Please not another girl.]_

"I suppose we'd better get going." He pointed down the dark passageway. "Lights please."

The Seishi looked extremely confused.

"Your Seishi symbols. They emit light."

Amidst a chorus of "Oh…"s the passageway was duly lit up, and the group continued further into the underground labyrinth of the Kotozukeru Shrine.

Byakuya was beginning to wish he had stayed back in the palace and done paperwork.

-~=*[^]*=~-

Toroki rapped sharply against the obstruction before them. 

"It's a door," she said.

"Oh, cool." Amefuri stepped up and rapped lightly over the engraved surface. "Knock, knock."

Toroki whapped her over the head with a scabbard as the other Seishi nodded in agreement.

The wind wielder pouted as she rubbed her head. "Wrong. The reply should have been 'Who's there?'"

Byakuya sighed and turned away as he waited for his Seishi to stop murdering one another. Really. Four year olds would have more common sense. 

The door was made of some kind of granite. Engraved in the center was a round object, positioned so that it would split into half when the door was opened. Seven stars adorned the top of the door, with a sun on the left half and crescents moon on the right half. There was no handle to be seen, nor keyhole, or any other opening device for that matter.

His eyes fell onto a marble slab embedded in the rock beside the door.

_Sun and Moon joined through flesh,_

_One of this world and one of the other._

_Sun and Moon do thus mesh,_

_Together, join and rip asunder._

_[Somebody needs rhyming lessons…] _He sweatdropped.

"What's that?" Amefuri popped up. 

_[Wonder of wonders, they finally decided to stop murdering each other.]_

Kokie popped up beside her. "It looks like a rhyme of some sort."

"Ooh, maybe it's the key to getting to door opened." Amefuri studied the rhyme. "Just like in one of those Fantasy books."

Kokie gave her a flat-eyed look. "Okay, no more David Eddings for you."

Byakuya resisted the urge to whip out a sharp, pointy knife and gut them. 

"Hey!" Tokaki yelled. Everyone turned to face him.

He jabbed the center of the Moon design, which lit up. But as soon as he took his hand away, the light faded. 

"Cool, ne?" He grinned.

He demonstrated again, and then tried it on the Sun design. Nothing happened.

"Aww…" He pouted, and then brightened up. "We could blow it to bits." The thief hopefully held up an Ofuda.

Byakuya waited for everyone to whack Tokaki, then shifted irritably. "Let me try." He strode over to the door, and placed his hand on the moon design. Nothing happened. Annoyed, he tried the Sun design.

To everyone's surprise, it lit up.

"Oh great," Toroki grumbled. "A temperamental door."

Subaru turned around from studying the rhyme. _[If the moon responds to Tokaki, someone from another world, and the sun responds to Byakuya-kun…then…]_

"Byakuya-san, touch the sun again," She asked. _[Joined through flesh.] _"And Tokaki, put your hand on the moon, please."

Furrowing his brows slightly, Tokaki placed his right hand on the moon and waited for Byakuya to finish grumbling and for the Sun to light up. 

"Now, hold hands."

Tokaki looked in horror at Subaru. "Have you been reading yaoi fics again!?"

Toroki wasted no time in whacking him. The swordswoman then whipped out a katana, the blade glinting in the dim light from their Seishi symbols. "Do it."

Grumbling, Tokaki grabbed Byakuya's hand.

The door promptly exploded.

Coughing from the dust, Tokaki shot the other Seishi a grin. "Told ya we could have just exploded it."

This time, Kokie decided to assist Toroki in a spot of Seishi whacking.

Byakuya blinked a trifle, looking at the rhyme and then back at the Byakko no Shichi Seishi.

-~=*[^]*=~-

They had only moved down a short passageway when they came to another blockade.

Tokaki whipped out his Ofuda, but hastily retracted them when he saw a murderous Toroki and Kokie advance towards him.

Byakuya shook his head sadly as he examined the wall, pointedly ignoring the various thuds and metal clanging from behind him. A real pity Tokaki's head was so thick. A little damage wouldn't hurt.

A grid was carved into the wall panel, with black dots and white dots carved on some of the converging points. Gray bits stuck out of the grid, inviting someone to press one into the lattice, surrounded the dots.

Byakuya did a double take. And nearly whacked Amefuri as she suggested that they look for another horrible rhyme.

Instead, he took a deep breath. "It's a Weiqi board," he told her.

"Ohhhhhhhhh…What's that?"

((Bonk))

"Itai…"

Toroki readjusted her katana so she could easily reach it. "Didn't you read Hikaru no Go?"

"Ohhhh…That!!!"

Toroki sighed and rolled her eyes.

Subaru looked at the seed on the playing grid. "So you're supposed to play Chinese chess with a wall?" She asked, giving him a blank look.

Byakuya decided that paperwork was much more preferable to being stuck with the Seishi. 

"I suppose so." He leaned forward to study the game.

"How do you tell which color you are?" Amefuri asked.

Byakuya adjusted his overcoat, and took some solace in the fact that all his knives were still there.

"We are the Miko and Seishi of Byakko-Seikun, literally the white tiger." He grimaced at her. "White tiger equals white seeds, get it?"

The Seishi all moved a step backwards.

Byakuya rolled his eyes and continued studying the game. After a while, he pressed one of the bits that jutted out, and it sank backwards, turning white. The black seeds, now surrounded due to the new white seed, vanished, and the panel slid open.

Byakuya swept through, a pleased look on his face.

"Aw man, I didn't know that playing board games was _this _useful." Tokaki muttered behind him.

"It is NOT just a board game!!!" Toroki screeched.

((CLUNK))

The Prince of Sairo pointedly ignored the various thuds and other painful noises from behind him.

-~=*[^]*=~-

The Seishi stared in awe around the vast cavern. Phosphorus moss crept up the walls, stalactites dripped from the ceiling, and a vast underground lake stretched out before them, the dark waters hiding their secrets. Stepping-stones littered the surface of the lake, carved into squares and embossed with either a star or a Kanji character.

Amefuri held out her hand, shedding light onto a marble pillar that rose out of the ground. 

_A word for the Seishi, A star for the Miko,_

_Under the water is the way to go._

_Two upon two platforms,_

_Lights amongst the thorns._

_Open the door,_

_Near the floor,_

_But two you must leave behind,_

_Continue thus your quest to find._

Subaru looked at the rhyme and sighed. "Why can't they just write out the instructions?"

"Cause it wouldn't be any fun that way!" 

Amefuri was duly silenced.

Tokaki studied the stepping-stones, one finger tapping against his cheek. He leapt over to the nearest stepping stone, one marked with a star. As soon as he landed, Tokaki found himself teleported back onto the banks of the lake, blinking in confusion.

Byakuya sighed. "Isn't it obvious enough? The doorway to the next area is submerged under the lake, and we need to activate the stepping-stones with weights so as to reduce the water level." He pointed to the star embossed platform. "'A star for the Miko.' That means only I can go there."

Subaru nodded. "And a word for the Seishi. In this case they probably mean the Kanji for our Seishi symbols." She pointed to the other stepping-stones.

Kokie leapt to one marked with her Seishi symbol. Nothing happened.

Amefuri gaped. "Kami-sama, it works!"

Subaru glared at the wind Seishi. "What was that supposed to mean?"

Amefuri quickly jumped over to a platform marked with her symbol.

The Seishi and Byakuya proceeded to jump from one platform to the next, Subaru narrowly avoiding an unscheduled swimming trip. Byakuya grumbled as he hopped from stone to stone, mumbling about crazy people with too much time on their hands. 

As Subaru landed on her sixth stone, the kanji symbol lit up, and with a grinding of gears the water level started to recede, until it was halfway down. Ladders could now be seen, jutting out from each platform a foot below the surface.

Byakuya noted the drop in the water level, as well as the top of a doorway that could be seen towards his left. _[One more to go.]_

Subaru tried to jump to the next platform, but as soon as she left, the water once again began to fill the underground lake. The Seishi hurriedly jumped back, and the water level dropped again.

"I guess you'll just have to stay there." Tokaki smiled at her.

The other Seishi and the Byakko no Miko continued to jump across the stones. Kokie landed on another stone that lit up, and the water level dropped completely, giving the other Seishi free access to the doorway.

Subaru was past the halfway mark on her ladder when the water started to leak in again, and she scrambled back up the platform. The artist looked helplessly at the other Seishi, and at Kokie who was experiencing the same problem.

"Byakuya-kun." Kokie had scrambled back onto her platform, and now she regarded the Byakko no Miko, one eyebrow raised.

"Sayonara." Byakuya was already walking across the dry lakebed, halfway across to the doorway.

"NANI!?"

Byakuya returned her a withering glare. "The rhyme said we would have to leave two behind. Have fun."

Amefuri stopped in her tracks, shock appearing across her features. "But we can't leave them here. Byakko knows what could happen."

The Prince of Sairo whirled backwards. "We have to. We need to get the Orb of Byakko to help us defeat the Genbu Seishi, and the Suzaku and Seiryu Seishi as well, if the need arises." He pointed towards the doorway. "We might need every Seishi we have in there." His eyes flashed slightly in the dim underground cavern.

Toroki, Tokaki and Amefuri looked at each other, reaching a silent agreement. 

"Hai."

-~=*[^]*=~-

The three remaining Seishi trailed after Byakuya as they walked up the flight of steps in the passageway.

"You think they'll be alright?" Toroki asked.

Tokaki smiled. "They should be."

They rounded a bend and nearly collided with Byakuya, who had stopped. The Seishi looked in front of Byakuya and groaned.

Another Weiqi panel.

-~=*[^]*=~-

Inami quickly rearranged the request forms in his hands, putting the items that required less money in front, and those that required more at the back. It was only a couple of hours after noon, but the Genbu Seishi knew that Nobunaga would have started drinking long before. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that the servant was following him, carrying his most precious ally for now – a keg of super strong brandy. Guaranteed to intoxicate the Dictator of Hokkan after just six mouthfuls, Nobunaga would be more open to signing the request forms, thus the need to put the requests for larger funding at the back. 

Turning into the annex used by Nobunaga Mitsuo, Inami moved Tomite's form up three places. Tomite swore he'd just discovered a new poison so strong, it could wipe out an entire lake of fish with just two drops; despite the heavy dilution it would take. Whether or not it really could was of no consequence – Tomite would probably discover something much stronger in his experiments. Inami approved of whatever the herbalist did. Tomite was a product of centuries of genius and knowledge, a fine heir to the hereditary position of the Master of the Herbalist Guild. Not many people knew that the brainwashing drug _Kodoku _had originated in Hokkan.

Inami rapped sharply on the door, barely waiting for an acknowledgement before he swept into the room, his dark green cloak flaring out behind him. Motioning to the servant, he made sure the keg of brandy was safely on Nobunaga's desk, with a large cup beside it. 

Nobunaga gazed blearily at him. "What now?"

The Genbu Seishi resisted the urge to strike the man. This was the new ruler of Hokkan – a slob with cheap wine already tainting his breath, a man who couldn't navigate through the dangerous political waters without an aide, a man who only sat on the Hokkan throne because of a little known advisor by the name of Gakui Rombun. A man doomed to die.

He adjusted his cloak, looking around in concealed distaste. The room was in shambles, with important documents strewn liberally all over the place. Thank goodness he had ordered a copy of every single one of them, now stored safely in his own quarters.

Inami forced himself to smile and bow. "I greet the eternal ruler of Hokkan." Inwardly, Inami decided that being roasted alive was too good a death for Nobunaga Mitsuo. Maybe having his limbs hacked off would be a more fitting fate.

The dictator was already on his second cup. He waved condescendingly at Inami. "Just get on with it."

Inami was glad that he had shifted up Tomite's request. At the rate that Nobunaga was consuming the brandy, most of the later forms probably wouldn't be signed.

"I bring request forms for more money, your eminence," Inami said as he placed the pile on what available space there was on the desk. There wasn't much, what with the emperor of Hokkan slumped over it, and wine kegs jostling with the brandy for space.

Nobunaga opened one bloodshot eye before pulling out the imperial seal from a drawer of his desk. He glanced at the topmost paper before groaning. 

"Read them out to me, then bring them over if I feel like granting them." The dictator reached once again for the brandy keg.

Inami retrieved the stack of papers, brushing off the dust from the tabletop. Nobunaga was a fool on some days. The drunkard had forgotten Inami's power, the power that had stirred up the peasants of peaceful, dreary Hokkan. The power that had forever tainted the image of the last king of the Suppon dynasty, causing thousands of once loyal soldiers to revolt against a good, but gutless king with no appetite for war. The power that had cleared a path for Nobunaga Mitsuo, a lowly general, to the glorious throne of Hokkan.

Yes, Nobunaga Mitsuo might once have been a genius at military strategy, but a general had no place in the subtle nuances of an international political battlefield. 

Inami began to read, feeling his voice swell upwards and towards the intoxicated ruler. He molded the sound, turning an innocent suggestion, a simple statement into a hidden order. Soon the pile of approved requests grew, but none touched the place for the rejected pile. Inami could feel the power charging through his throat, bursting forth with every word, every miniscule change in tone. The back of his neck grew warm, and he paused for a while to bring his cloak upwards to hide the Seishi symbol located on the nape of his neck. 

It wouldn't do for Nobunaga to discover his hidden agenda, oh no, no, no. When people a hundred years later read about poor, bumbling Nobunaga Mitsuo in a history text, they would shake their heads, thanking Genbu-Seikun that Gakui Rombun, Genbu no Shichi Seishi Inami, had the foresight to remove the lousy ruler from the throne.

For Hokkan was his, and had always been.

-~=*[^]*=~-

Namame fidgeted in his chair. "Inami isn't gonna like this."

Hatsui sat in a chair next to Namame, eyes closed and unmoving. "He doesn't have to."

The three Genbu Seishi had managed to kill every single guardian in the Kotozukeru shrine, but the priests had died without letting out even a single hint of the whereabouts of the Orb of Byakko. Some idiot had then set off the traps in the Shrine, causing the place to fill with sand. Much later, from their vantage point on top of a nearby hill, they could still see the sand continuing to pour forth from the windows of the Shrine, and within an hour Kotozukeru had been completely covered.

"Well, 'scuze me for wanting to stay alive," Namame replied as he propped his staff against the wall. "Inami is gonna murder us when he finds out that we didn't get the Byakko Orb."

Hatsui sighed, feeling some of his energy returning after performing his spell. He shouldn't have lost his temper, he shouldn't have struck out with the Teishijikan Spell. It was far too energy draining, and right now he would need every ounce he could use.

"Inami can't kill us. Besides, we successfully blockaded the Kotozukeru Shrine. No one can get in now." Hatsui leaned back against the chair, wishing Namame would shut up.

Urumiya was leaning against the far wall, blending in with the shadows. Hatsui could see just the faintest glimpse of a porcelain white chin beneath the hood, and slender white fingers peeking out from the sleeves. An artist's fingers, they must be, such long, slender and unmarked fingers were impossible amongst the commoners. Only an artist could keep his hands from the biting cold wind of Hokkan, only them and the nobles. Hatsui furrowed his brows. Urumiya couldn't be a noble. Could he?

There was a sudden burst of cold air as Inami threw open the door, a bundle of papers in his hands. The leader of the Genbu Seishi glared at the three of them, adjusting his cloak and depositing his papers on the hardwood desk before glaring at the three of them again.

"Next time, do not enter before I say so." Inami sat down in his chair, his gaze still frosty.

Hatsui forced himself to stand up. "Gomen nasai, Inami. We thought it best to report at once to you." He bowed in one fluid motion, pushing his green hair away from his eyes.

Inami nodded, accepting their excuse. "So, how did the mission go?"

Hatsui hesitated, mental rephrasing several sentences. "We had attacked the Shrine, and had also rounded up everyone when a group of local rift-raft appeared, a group of Saironian bandits perhaps." The Seishi shrugged. "They immediately grasped the situation when one of the priests yelled for help, and a scuffle broke out."

"A full fledged fight more like it, Hatsui." Namame interrupted.

Hatsui glared at him. Really. Commoners had no manners. You couldn't breed it into them if you tried.

"As I was saying." Hatsui glared meaning fully at Namame, who rolled his eyes and ignored Hatsui. "Our assassins would have been able to defeat the rabble quite easily, except that someone had activated the sand trap. We had to evacuate, and thus had no time to find out where the Orb of Byakko was."

Inami was frowning. Not good.

"But, we stayed on, hiding on a nearby hilltop. The Shrine was completely buried in the sand, there is no way out or in now." Hatsui gestured towards Earth Seishi. "Namame is quite certain of that."

Namame nodded, backing Hatsui up. "Whoever designed the trap was pretty good. The entire ground level of the structure is filled, it would take ages to dig out so much sand." The Earth Seishi smirked. "No one would bother, since that amount of sand would also require expensive equipment. Even if they did it would take at least fourteen months."

Inami's frown had lessened. Hatsui calmed down a bit.

"So you both believe that the Orb of Byakko is well out of anyone's reach for the present?" Inami asked the both of them.

Hatsui and Namame both nodded.

"What about you, Urumiya?"

Hatsui noticed the slight chill in Inami's voice as he addressed the shadow Seishi. Had Urumiya done something to offend Inami? Or was Inami being paranoid? Being the seventh Genbu Seishi to be found, he didn't know about what had happened before his arrival. Did Urumiya foul up in some major way?

I agree with them. 

Hatsui nearly jumped.  Mentally berating himself to remember about Urumiya's ability to communicate directly to one's mind, Hatsui couldn't help but wonder how Urumiya did it. Could it be because he was a Kagetsukai, a shadow wielder? Or was it his Seishi power?

Inami seemed placated. The advisor to Nobunaga-sama would be adjusting his cloak if he was annoyed, but right now he was fiddling with the papers, a sure sign that Inami was calm and unbothered.

"Very well then." Inami waved his hands dismissively. "You are all free to go."

Urumiya immediately disappeared by melting into the shadows, and Namame had glared at the shadow user before stalking out. Hatsui bowed to Inami, before walking backwards three steps, then turning to go, the proper way one should leave a superior.

Manners were important here at court. Making people like you was what counted, what made them decide not to send an assassin after you. Careful observation was needed too, in order to learn when was the best time to approach someone.

Hatsui bowed to a Lady who smiled back at him, her entourage of maids tittering. Always the perfect gentleman, Hatsui was the apple of his father's eye.

His blue eyes clouded as he pulled the door of his room shut behind him. Father had opposed Nobunaga, had sent Hatsui to a remote border mansion to keep him away from the crazy general. No one had known that Hatsui was a Seishi back then, but Inami had somehow found out, and now he was back in Hokkyo, the capital of Hokkan, and staying in the palace.

He now knew why his father had sent him away. Nobunaga was not dedicated, had not been brought up knowing proper behavior. The dictator had no idea how many nobles were disgusted at him, with his wine drinking and coarse language.

Hatsui neatly tied his hair up, before selecting a random book from the shelf and beginning to read. He needed to learn how to control his temper; he needed to learn how to control his powers. Inami had said they would get stronger with practice, but if each use left him so drained, he wasn't sure if he would be able to practice much.

Hatsui settled on a comfortable chair, his eyes scanning the book but his mind running elsewhere.

Yes, Hokkan would need a new ruler, but who, who? Who could rule Hokkan with strength of mind, with single-minded dedication, and with the personality to survive in court?

Who?

-~=*[  Tsudzuku  To Be Continued ]*=~-

Story Guide 

_Chibi-neko's claws_ – I'm assuming cats have four claws per paw… I'm not sure; I've never had a cat…

_Japan's education system _– Once again, not very sure about this. I do know that they go to one school from 13-15, then High school from 16-18 I think… Gahhh, confusing…@_@

_Weiqi _– That's the Chinese name for Go, which I suppose they would be using here, since it's ancient China and all… It's the Go from Hikaru no Go, and you can actually play it on Yahoo… I suck at Go. _.

_Brandy _– I don't think they have brandy in ancient China… but they do have this rice wine that is 50% alcohol. ^_^

_Imperial Seal _– I think most will know what this is if y'all watched _Shanghai Knights_… Fann Wong is from Singapore y'know? Go Singapore! (I'm feeling strangely patriotic today…) Well, anyways, it's a stamp thingy… (Not a mail stamp, a stamp. You know. With ink.) It's made from a carved stone, and it's normally carved with the characters of a person's name for personal seals, or in this case, the imperial symbol. It can be used with either ink or wax, but ink is more common.

_Teishijikan _– The meaning? It's my secret… haha.

_Proper way of leaving _– I think I read this somewhere… Not sure if it's European or Chinese…

_Hokkyo _– The capital of Hokkan. I made this up. ^_^ Literally, it means "North City".

@_@ @_@ Akugi! @_@ @_@

Tokaki: *Looks at Amefuri*

Amefuri: *Looks at Tokaki*

*Long pause*

Amefuri: Hey, you got some Ketchup on your chin.

Amefuri: Okay, what in all seven constellations is he doing here?

Subaru: Sitting in some hay.

Amefuri: -_-;;;

Byakuya: Am I correct?

*Confetti and streamers pop out from nowhere*

Loud voice: yes, you are correct! Congratulations, you have won the grand prize!

Byakuya: *Slightly freaked*

Byakuya: Lights please.

*Electronic light bulbs light up the corridor*

Byakuya: *rolls eyes*

Amefuri: Knock knock.

Voice from other side: Who's there?

Seishi: *Freaked*

Tokaki: Have you been reading yaoi fics again?

Toroki: *Whacks him* *Whips out Katana* Do it.

Kokie: It! *Collapses into hentai laughter*

Subaru: *Slips and falls into the lake*

Other Seishi: *laugh*

@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@

That's it for today minna, and remember to review with your views on the stuff I said in the starting Author's note! 

Another chapter over 5000 words!!! ^_^. 5431 to be exact.

As a side note, the plot bunnies are plotting.

_Plot bunny #1: I say we should- _

_Plot bunny #2: Shhhh! She'll hear!_

_Plot bunny #3: Sou da! Our plans will be all for naught of Draconsis finds out._

_*Bunnies see Draconsis looking queerly at them*_

_*Bunnies whip out carrots and start munching*_

_Plot bunny #1: What's up, doc?_

*Sweatdrop* The plot bunnies… are really weird…

Oh yeah, I'll be alternating chapter writing between Enigma: Tokyo and Wars, so the next chapter will be an Enigma chapter, kay minna?

Remember to read and review!!!

-------

Signing off,

Draconsis

@-}---

------

Amefuri: we now continue on to the next trial, and more of those moronic clues that don't rhyme! Oh the horror!

Kokie: *slaps her* Well, at least you aren't stranded and stuck in some room with only Subaru for company!

Byakuya: Would you two keep quiet? I need to figure out the lock!

Tokaki: La di da, Ame-chan and Ko-chan are in trouble, haha! OW! ITAI! Gerrof!


	13. Author's Note

Hello all.  
  
This is just a quick author's note to say that this fic is on temporary hiatus, as I am going to complete my two other fics first before work resumes on this one. Very sorry... ^^;;;  
  
I know you all are going to kill me. *Holds up thermo-nuclear shield* *Crosses fingers and hopes the shield will hold*  
  
In the meantime, you can always read my two other fics... *Drumroll* Presenting...  
  
Enigma: Tokyo - Hayakou Shun'u is the Tokyo Shinjuku department's most celebrated officer, with an unbroken track record. But with a nerve-wracking murder case, crazy colleagues and one helluva partner, just what is a cop to do? [Tasuki fic] (6 reviews for prologue, Part 2 being uploaded along with this note.)  
  
Beautiful Dream (Weiss Kreuz) - [Aya x Ken] A female agent has to room with Weiss due to complications in Kyoto. What changes will she bring to Weiss and Schwarz? A tale of courage, friendship, family and love. (12 reviews for prologue. *Very happy* )  
  
Kanzeon's Secret (Gensoumaden Saiyuki) - [Humour One shot][ Yaoi][Sanzo x Hakkai/Hakkai x Sanzo] What is the terrible secret that Kanzeon has been keeping from The Sanzo-ikkou? Well, you'll never know until you read this... XD. Pure humour, rated for innuendos. (11 reviews)  
  
You all can also reach me (if you want too...) at my email addy, which is up on my bio.   
  
Till we meet again then! Ja ne!  
  
*Hops onto a horse and starts riding off*  
  
*Topples off 3 meters later*  
  
Ow...   
  
~Draconsis  
5th April 2003, 3.52pm 


End file.
